¡Que idiota te hace el amor!
by Eirene15
Summary: En algún momento las cosas se salieron de control y Mako ya no podía negarse lo que sentía por ella. Pero Korra no se lo pondría tan fácil y aún recordaba con rencor todo lo que había pasado entre ellos... la declaración, el beso, el duro rechazo...Y casi el único punto en común entre ellos era la terquedad ¿O no? Au, Makorra.
1. Qué idiota te hace el amor

**¡Que idiota te hace el amor!**

_Un pacto para vivir,__odiándonos sol a sol, revolviendo más, en los restos de un amor…_

_(…)_

_Escapando a un mismo lugar__con mi fantasía, buscando otro cuerpo,__otra voz, fui consumiendo infiernos, para salir de vos…_

_(Un pacto – Bersuit)_

No tenía sentido. El mundo últimamente no tenía sentido. Su puta vida y sus malditas acciones no tenían sentido.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos meses atrás que haría lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo, hubiera recibido un merecido puño de fuego en el medio de la nariz. Pero ahí estaba, arrastrándola por el pasillo, tirando de su brazo mientras ella tironeaba en la dirección contraria y le dedicaba todos los insultos que conocía, hasta algunos en otros idiomas. Pero estaba decidido a romper con sus propios estándares, realmente lo lamentaba por Asami, pero había algo en la terca y poco femenina ojiazul que lo tenía como un trompo girando alrededor de ella.

Korra realmente podía librarse de él con tan solo aplastarlo con una roca, pero estaba hasta el tope de sanciones por su carácter impulsivo, de todas formas, hacía un esfuerzo máximo por no romperle todos los huesos al niño lindo capitán de su equipo de pro bending. ¡Quién diría que las cosas se arruinarían tanto! ¡Y pensar que eran amigos hasta hacía un par de meses! Pero ese era el presente y él había sido un cobarde, todavía sentía un profundo rencor al recordar el estúpido momento en que se le ocurrió declarársele creyendo que iba a ser correspondida… y es que todo apuntaba a eso.

De repente, el maestro fuego interrumpió la tranquila charla entre Bolin y ella, aunque más bien era un constante ruido de carcajadas, que los hacía llorar y retorcerse en sus asientos… apareció y la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla fuera del gimnasio y a lo largo de los pasillos de la institución escolar, sin decirle más que un seco _"Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar"_. Para colmo de males, el muy idiota no entendía que ella podía caminar sola y que lo seguiría de todas formas. ¿Era tan difícil pedir las cosas amablemente? Y automáticamente se contestó que la amabilidad no pertenecía al trato de ambos desde hacía un tiempo, especialmente desde que Mako estaba en una relación con Asami, la chica que reunía todas las cualidades del modelo perfecto de mujer para él. Ella lo había entendido, pero no por eso dejaría su orgullo de lado. Así que los amigos de la infancia ahora eran poco más que dos conocidos que se decían comentarios llenos de sarcasmo e ironía para hacer sentir mal al otro.

Comentarios como… "¡Por fin llegas, Mako! ¿Decidiste sacar la cara de entre las tetas de tu novia?"…"Korra, quizás los hombres homosexuales se fijen en ti, ya sabes, a ellos les gustan otros hombres"…"¿Te limaste los cuernos esta mañana? Se ven más brillantes ¡Y crecieron!"… "Te ves ligeramente diferente esta mañana Korra…Ah, ya lo vi, te peinaste los bigotes"… pocos ejemplos para una larga lista. Nunca más risas cómplices, nunca más abrazos de consuelo o alegría, nunca más un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y el deseo de un buen día. No.

Era su culpa, o la de ambos, ya no lo sabía, pero en ese mismo momento todo parecía fuera de control.

Mako prácticamente la estampó contra la pared y le clavó los ojos dorados que le chispeaban por alguna razón que ella todavía no podía entender.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- fue todo lo que salió de los labios de él, sonó seco y demandante, no arrastró las palabras, sólo las dejó salir.

Ella lo miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería ni qué debía responder.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Korra?- reiteró, su voz se volvió más grave en realidad y su rostro tenía una expresión frustrada.-Vas por ahí, apareciendo en todos lados, "_la señorita Avatar esto y lo otro_"… ¡Estoy harto! Y después, te veo hablando con Tahno sobre técnicas de agua control y sabes que lo odio… o estás lo más tranquila riéndote a carcajadas con mi hermano. ¿A qué juegas?

Korra abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, con las cejas muy arqueadas, visiblemente sorprendida.-Mako, siento herir tu ego, pero no voy por ahí pensando en cómo puede afectarte lo que haga o deje de hacer, no eres el centro de mi universo…- le contestó sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero últimamente pareces ser el centro del mío.- escupió casi sin pensar y ella le mostró una expresión más sorprendida, si eso era aún posible.-Quiero decir, ahí donde vaya, siempre. ¡Siempre! Algo tiene que ver contigo, Korra. ¡Por los espíritus, carajo! ¡Cómo si realmente quisiera saber de ti todo el maldito tiempo!

Ella quitó con fuerza las manos de sus hombros, ofendida, haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por no incinerarlo, ahogarlo, aplastarlo o mandarlo a volar. –No es mi problema, tápate los oídos, cierra los ojos, has lo que te convenga. Pero no voy a esconderme de ti como una estúpida porque me hayas rechazado, Mako.- le dijo inflando el pecho con suficiencia. Ella no se escondía de nadie jamás, era valiente, corajuda, y estaba muy orgullosa de eso.

-No quiero.- le contestó mirándola como si quisiera atravesarla.

-Entonces será mejor que aprendas a convivir con la situación, créeme que a mí tampoco me agrada verte todo el día entre las polleras de Asami, pero no te hice una escena por eso…

-Asami y yo terminamos.- le aclaró rápidamente, los ojos azules de ella se abrieron de sorpresa y su boca, de labios tentadores, formó una pequeña "_o_".

-¿Qué? ¿Terminaste con ella?- le inquirió con voz aguda la Avatar, pero no había una nota de alivio o malicia en su tono. Ella nunca le deseaba el mal a los demás… a menos que fuera a él, por supuesto.

-Ella terminó conmigo.- dijo simplemente y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Se dio cuenta antes que yo de que estoy enamorado de otra.- admitió, le daba vergüenza, sobre todo por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta que no podía ahogar sus sentimientos, aunque quisiera reemplazarlos por el odio y el rechazo.

Lo miró sin terminar de entender, pero se sentía herida al pensar en que Mako se hubiera enamorado otra vez de una mujer que no fuera ella.

-En ese caso, ojalá te corresponda y sean muy felices.- escupió, mientras intentaba alejarlo empujándole los brazos, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el olor de la loción que usaba, también era molesto sentir su respiración golpeándole la cara… esas cosas le daban ganas de atraparlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca. Pero su orgullo estaba primero, él no la pisotearía dos veces.

-¡No entiendes nada, Korra!- exclamó frustrado y se alejó, en todo el pasillo retumbaron sus palabras.

-No estoy segura de querer entender. No quiero nada de ti, sería mejor que tú dijeras qué quieres de una vez.- indagó al límite de su poca paciencia y se ajustó mejor el buzo que llevaba siempre atado a la cadera.

Mako la miró fijamente por algunos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Esa tarde él estaba vestido con su campera gris, la remera deportiva que tenía las siglas del equipo y un pequeño hurón de fuego en el pecho, pantalones negros de algodón, las zapatillas deportivas y su infaltable bufanda. Y se veían tremendamente sexy, como siempre y como con todo lo que llevara puesto. Le dio la espalda entonces, Korra hizo un esfuerzo máximo por no deslizar la mirada a través de su espalda y sobretodo donde ésta perdía el nombre.

-No entiendes nada.- repitió frustrado e intentó contenerse para no incendiar todo a su alrededor.-Asami me dejó porque estoy enamorado de ti, niña terca y boba.- le dijo finalmente, girándose para clavarle esa mirada dorada que hizo estremecer a la Avatar casi tanto como sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- soltó estúpidamente y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Mako ya la había atrapado entre sus brazos y reclamado sus labios sin su consentimiento. La besó furiosamente y no se contentó con un contacto superficial, sino que se las arregló para acceder a su boca al morderle suavemente el labio. Por unos cuantos segundos, ella fue totalmente débil ante él, perdida entre las sensaciones de aquel contacto y el recuerdo del primer beso que se habían dado, beso que ella le robó a él.

Cuando se separaron, tuvo un momento de lúcida cordura y empujó al chico lejos de ella. –Basta. Estoy harta de que juegues conmigo.- siseó molesta, todavía le escocían los labios y sentía los nervios a flor de piel, el nudo en su estómago le informó que inevitablemente, aún le pasaban cosas fuertes con él.

-No estoy jugando. Yo no soy el de los juegos, Korra.- rebatió resistiendo las ganas de apretar la mandíbula hasta quebrarse los dientes.- ¿Es tan difícil que entiendas que estoy enamorado de ti?- las palabras le salieron apretadas, llenas de impotencia, no le gustaba cuando los ojos azules de ella se volvían implacables y no podía encontrar a la muchacha desinteresada, leal, valiente y torpe.

Notó como ella dudaba por unos segundos y justo cuando pensó que no sería peligroso intentar otro acercamiento, la expresión confundida cambió a una de completa furia. Korra se adelantó, lo tomó del cuello de la ropa y lo besó. No fue el beso que esperaba, estaba cargado de enojo, frustración, era un beso demandante y determinado, fugazmente lento y deliberadamente rápido, sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello azabache, exigiéndole una reacción. Y Mako intentó recobrar el control de la situación, pero ella le dejó bien en claro quién estaba por encima de quién.

Entonces lo soltó, fue tan inesperadamente como la forma en que se había acercado, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para abrir los ojos, le dio la espalda y se fue.

Simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie en medio del pasillo, escuchando como se alejaba a través del pasillo, pero no se atrevió a mirarla.

Lo sabía. Eso había sido suficiente. Estaba jodido, la amaba, aunque en ella el sentimiento de odio probablemente era más fuerte que los resquicios de cariño.

Se quedó escuchando los pasos del centro de su universo, cada vez más lejos de él.

_Continuará…_

**Buenas! Finalmente pude terminarlo, lo tenía pensado como un one-shot, pero resulta ser que siento poder sacarle una historia más larga (como mucho, 10 capítulos, espero, finalmente terminé de rendir para la facu). Para explicar más la situación y cómo terminaron estos dos en esto, voy a usar flash-backs. En fin, no quiero decir mucho más! Espero sus comentarios a ver qué tal les parece la idea y el capítulo, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, etc etc.**

**PD: les recomiendo la canción, sobretodo la nueva versión, es extremadamente herrrrrmosa y sí, el título del fic es una frase de la canción jaja **


	2. Tregua

**Nota: los flashbacks están en **_**cursiva**_**.**

**Capítulo II: Tregua**

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos ungüentos,

De darnos contra el muro de nuestros lamentos,

Sigo buscando afuera lo que no hallo dentro,

Sin pelos en la lengua aquí te espero.

(No digas maybe - Kevin Johansen )

Llegó a su casa y corrió escaleras arriba, prácticamente había volado ni bien pudo estar fuera de vista del maestro fuego. Parecía que el beso todavía le revoloteaba entre los labios, el nudo en su estómago estaba peor que nunca y el corazón le palpitaba en el pecho con una fuerza inesperada. Se dejó caer en la cama, intentando controlar la respiración, estaba convencida de que meditar no le serviría para nada, no fue pequeña la sorpresa al notar dos aventureras lágrimas que le cayeron por las mejillas, no se dio cuenta de lo alterada que estaba hasta ese momento.

-Está loco.- bufó enojada, tomó el primer almohadón que encontró cerca y lo aventó con fuerza hacia cualquier parte.

-¡Ouch! ¡Cuidado! Es un almohadón pero con tu fuerza vas a matarme uno de estos días si sigues así.- escuchó que alguien decía y se sorprendió.

-¿Pema?- balbuceó y se sentó de golpe, su voz se quebraba al hablar. Toda la fuerza con la que se había enfrentado a Mako ya no estaba, ahora era solamente su estúpida debilidad y el embrollo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Noté que estabas un poco alterada y decidí que era mejor venir a ver qué sucedía. ¿Problemas en la escuela?- preguntó tranquilamente la mujer y le sonrió, ojalá Korra pudiera sonreír con tanta calma como ella lo hacía en ese momento.

-Sí, no, bah, en realidad, es otra vez el estúpido de Mako.- confesó intentando encontrar un tono de voz que disimulara su estado, pero la Avatar era exageradamente expresiva y la madre de los maestros aire la conocía demasiado.

Así que simplemente asintió con comprensión y se sentó a los pies de la cama, en tanto Korra se abrazaba a la almohada, sosteniendo un portarretrato en la que estaban los tres, Bolin, Mako y ella con sus uniformes de los hurones de fuego, sonrientes, abrazados, felices de haber calificado para el torneo. Exactamente una semana después de esa foto, Asami entró en escena, y realmente no debía culparla, el maestro fuego tenía la culpa. Y esta vez, también era su error… Justo cuando creía que había podido superar su enamoramiento, cuando ya verlo no la lastimaba tanto y hasta tenía amenas charlas con Asami, cuando su novio no estaba presente, por supuesto.

-¿Por qué tiene que arruinar las cosas? Pensé que podíamos sobrellevarlo, separados, por supuesto.- bufó frustrada, la perturbaba hasta el rostro sonriente de él que parecía mirarla desde el portarretrato.

La mujer le quitó el cabello de la cara y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja de una forma maternal, mientras le sonreía con condescendencia.

-Quizás ya es momento de que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, no que intenten sobrellevarlas por separado, Korra, ustedes eran grandes amigos, además, tienen que ser un equipo unido para ganar el torneo.- le dijo con voz suave.

La Avatar levantó la mirada y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contar lo que había sucedido.-Si, lo sé, éramos grandes amigos. En fin, creo que tomaré un baño y una siesta.- le dijo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener la compostura, los recuerdos más gratos se mezclaban en su cabeza con lo que había ocurrido hacía menos de dos horas.

Sentía el olor de su colonia impregnado en su ropa y todavía tenía el rostro arrebatado por la fogosidad con que se habían besado. Como si fuera poco, estar entre sus brazos siempre le resultó demasiado cómodo, eran incontables las veces que se había abrazado, en medio de victorias o simples demostraciones de afecto, solamente necesitaba apoyar su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para sentirse segura. Intentando entender hacia dónde iban los pensamientos de la muchacha, Pema le levantó el rostro con suavidad, mirándola exhaustivamente, a veces, odiaba su propia expresividad, le hubiera gustado poseer un poco más de templanza, como su antecesor, que siempre mantenía la calma.

-Estoy segura de que podrán llegar a un acuerdo, ustedes se quieren mucho.- señaló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, a Korra la última frase le golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho.-Te despertaré para cenar.

-Gracias.- contestó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa en la que puso el poco ánimo que le quedaba. Cuando la mujer se fue, buscó ropa cómoda y entró al baño para tomarse una ducha rápida, necesitaba quitarse la sensación del tacto y el olor de Mako. Encendió la radio y dejó que la música fluyera por la habitación.

Salió del baño veinte minutos después, vestida con su piyama azul a rayas y el cabello cayéndole libremente por los hombros, no estaba de humor para peinarse con sus clásicas coletas y se dejó caer otra vez sobre su cama.

-Ey, te queda genial el pelo suelto ¿Sabías?

Ver a Bolin sentado en el marco de la ventana no la sorprendió en absoluto y se sintió culpable de no despedirse, pero tenía que salir de allí.

-Lo siento.- fue todo lo que pudo articular, soltó un suspiro derrotado, pensando muy seriamente en qué debía hacer a continuación. Después de todo, estaba comprobado que al menos como un equipo, eran excelentes. Tal vez era el momento de hacer un pequeño sacrificio más.

-No te preocupes.- se encogió de hombros el ojiverde y fue hasta su escritorio, todavía estaba vestido con la ropa de práctica, la musculosa blanca, campera verde hoja y pantalones de jogging negros, además de las zapatillas deportivas que también eran verdes.-Cuando salí, ni Mako ni tú estaban por ninguna parte, y escuché que él elevó la voz, pero no me pareció que debía interrumpir la conversación.

Korra tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y Bolin sabía que no debía presionarla, aunque se moría de curiosidad, notaba la alteración de la joven Avatar. Ella solía tener reacciones inesperadas e impulsivas. De hecho, lo sorprendía el detalle de que las cosas no parecían haberse ido a las manos entre ella y su hermano mayor, o al menos, nada de gravedad. Sólo un pasillo desierto cuando salió a ver qué sucedía, tras varios minutos de silencio.

-Mañana entrenaremos a la misma hora.- le informó tranquilamente, si Korra no hubiera estado tan ensimismada en su confusión, probablemente se habría reído al notar el intento de seriedad de su amigo.-Hablaré con Mako, puede que tengamos todavía mucho tiempo hasta el inicio del torneo, pero si seguimos tan desunidos perderemos muy rápido. ¡Tenemos que volver a ser ese trío invencible!- inevitablemente, vociferó la última frase con entusiasmo teatral, levantando los brazos al cielo e intentando contagiarle ánimo. Bolin solía ser alegremente inspirador, pero no estaba dando resultado esta vez.

Ella apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.-Está bien. Dile a tu hermano que hay tregua de mi parte.- dijo, al maestro tierra le pareció carente de la emoción natural con la que ella se movía todos los días.

Algo grave estaba pasando.

-Se lo diré, aprecio tu intento de pacificar las cosas.- dijo y se encogió de hombros, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Esa no era Korra.

Sin embargo, Bolin salió por la ventana otra vez, cayendo pesadamente sobre la vereda, aunque gracias a su control, fue más fuerte el ruido que la fuerza de la caída.

Ella ni se inmutó, en ese momento, lo único que quería era que el maldito torneo comenzara de una vez y terminara rápido, fuera cuál fueran los resultados, ya tenía edad suficiente como para hacerse cargo de sus deberes de Avatar. Quizás cuando dominara bien el aire control, podría emprender su propio viaje… el mundo estaba en paz, pero siempre habría algún pequeño problema que resolver. Y no vería más a Mako. Quizás lejos estaría mejor.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¿Una tregua?

Mako lo dijo de una forma tan despectiva que hasta molestó a su hermano.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ya es hora de que dejen ese estúpido tema de los insultos y los rencores.- contestó el ojiverde arqueando una ceja.

El maestro fuego permaneció en su lugar, sentado arriba de la mesada de la cocina, con el ceño muy fruncido en clara disconformidad.

-Mañana entrenaremos, en vista de que hoy no pudimos.- siguió Bolin, decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que su hermano mayor parecía tener la culpa de que el entrenamiento no se llevara a cabo.

Pellizcó su comida con el tenedor antes de decidir llevarse un poco más a la boca y masticó con desgano, a diferencia del otro, que devoraba todo lo que estaba en su plato.

-¿Sigue en pie el fin de semana en la piscina de Asami? Me dijo que ya está climatizada.- cambió de tema, porque los momentos tensos ya estaban acabando hasta con su infalible buen humor.

-No. Terminamos.- soltó Mako y los ojos verdes de su hermano menor se abrieron desmesuradamente, además de su boca, que dejó ver toda la comida masticada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, dejó el plato a un costado y salió de allí, no estaba dispuesto a una ronda de preguntas.

De todas formas, se sorprendió al escuchar a Bolin exclamar desde la cocina…

-¡Eres un idiota!- chilló el chico, olvidándose de todo respeto.-Todo iba a ser perfecto.

Sí, era un idiota… y también pensaba que todo sería perfecto. Pero se equivocaba.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Así que me estás dando una tregua.

Korra se dio vuelta para mirarlo, probablemente jamás sabría el valor que había tenido que juntar Mako para aparecerse en su casa a esa hora, después de lo que ocurrido.

-¿Siempre fuiste así de asfixiante? Asami debió haberte dejado por pesado.- le contestó con una malicia defensiva.- ¿Quién te dejó pasar?

Mako entró a su habitación sin esperar invitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.-Siempre soy bienvenido en esta casa. Solamente tuve que decirle a Ikki que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Rodó los ojos tan sólo al pensar la expresión soñadora que había hecho la pequeña e inocente niña. Todavía deliraba con que algún día ellos estarían juntos y no perdía oportunidad para crear encuentros fortuitos.

-No eres bienvenido en esta habitación.- le informó encogiéndose de hombros y con la mueca más desinteresada que le salió.

-¿No me habías ofrecido una tregua?- le recordó él con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz. Ella se rió en su cara.

-La tregua no te da derecho a entrar a mi habitación.

-Korra, por favor. Yo no te mentí cuando te dije que…- empezó Mako, intentando mantener la calma y se acercó un par de pasos hasta el escritorio, donde la joven Avatar parecía estar escribiendo una carta, mientras la radio sonaba muy bajito una melodía que no lograba amortiguar la incomodidad de ninguno, a pesar de sus acordes alegres.

-No quiero escucharlo, por favor.- lo interrumpió ella, clavando los ojos en el papel.

_-.-_

_Estaban ebrios. Asquerosamente ebrios de alcohol y alegría. ¡Los hurones de fuego competirían en el torneo! ¡Eran parte del circuito profesional de pro bending!_

_Korra se sentó en la vereda, esperando que Mako acompañara a su hermano hasta la cama, el menor no daba más y necesitaba urgentemente un baño y unas cuantas horas de sueño. Tras algunos minutos, el maestro fuego se sentó junto a ella y ambos disfrutaron el silencio de la noche, el cielo despejado les ofrecía un espectáculo de estrellas que parecían multiplicarse por el estado en el que se encontraban._

_-Sabes, Korra, me alegra que seas tú la Avatar.- comenzó Mako hablando con tranquilidad.-Creo que no hay persona más indicada, no conozco a nadie más que sea como tú. Desinteresada, leal, caritativa… quiero decir, tienes tu carácter pero estoy seguro de que no le harías mal a nadie. Eres definitivamente la mejor persona que conozco._

_Ella lo miró, sintiéndose muy halagada por lo que le decía.-Muchas gracias, me alegra que seamos amigos. De todas formas, esas son palabras cursis de borracho.- le contestó divertida y comenzó a reír. Ambos arrastraban las palabras al hablar._

_-Yo no te miento, no te mentiría con algo como esto…- protestó, fingiendo estar molesto._

_A Korra se le revolvió el estómago. No supo si de emoción o era por el alcohol. Pero era fantástico tener a esos ojos miel y esa sonrisa cálida sólo para ella esa noche._

_-.-_

-Siempre envías señales confusas.- soltó, víctima del recuerdo que le había golpeado la mente de pronto.

-Estoy siendo mucho más claro que nunca antes.- se defendió, se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.

Korra lo miró, otra vez, Mako fue incapaz de leerla. ¿Es qué ya no la conocía tanto como para leer su expresiva mirada?

-Mako, ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Lo lamento.- le soltó y él sintió como si le hubiera echado un balde de agua muy fría y al mismo tiempo tres puñaladas le atravesaran el pecho.

Por varios segundos contuvo la respiración hasta que encontró la voz. –No te creo.

_-.-_

_Él la miraba de una forma tan distante, y a pesar de tenerlo a tan sólo un metro, lo sentía lejos. Inalcanzable._

_-Lo siento, Korra, yo no siento lo mismo por ti.- le dijo demasiado sereno para su gusto._

_En todo lo que pudo pensar fue en por qué le había correspondido el beso aquella vez. Abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces. Las mejillas le ardieron. Se quedó en silencio, con la pegunta quemándole la lengua._

_-Además, estoy saliendo con Asami._

_Se sintió relegada, herida, y no entendía entonces por qué Mako le había dicho lo perfecta que era si no la quería._

_-.-_

Se acercó a él, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban y sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para soportar su aroma así como la respiración de él golpeándole el rostro. Tenía una expresión de exagerada concentración, pero tras algunos segundos de sorprenderse a sí misma, esbozó una sonrisa feliz.

-Si no fuera cierto, no podría estar tan cerca de ti sin hacer nada. ¿Lo ves? ¡Yo puedo soportar lo que siento por ti! ¡No eres una gran tentación para mí, Mako!- le dijo, con las manos en la cadera y una ceja arqueada, su expresión lo atontó.

-No te besaré si no quieres.- objetó molesto, de repente herido de saber que ella podía resistirse a algo que él probablemente no. De hecho, se moría por hacerlo.-Y siempre fuiste una pésima mentirosa.

-Tienes razón, por eso es que ahora no puedo mentirte. No te mentiría con algo como esto, Mako_._

La última frase le sonó familiar y retumbó en su cabeza. Pero tenía que ceder, ella había puesto un perfecto muro de hielo entre los dos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.- le recordó y simplemente hizo un amague de besarla, para probar su obstinación.

-Siempre fuiste un pésimo mentiroso.- retrucó Korra, sin moverse ni un centímetro, aunque aquella declaración la golpeara tan fuerte, tenía su orgullo para defenderse.

-Por eso sabes que es verdad. Y quizás ya ha sido demasiado por hoy.- se rindió y aireado, se marchó, casi azotado la puerta al salir.

Apenas escuchó las despedidas en el living, la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, se dejó caer en su asiento pesadamente, derrumbándose sobre el escritorio.

-¿Korra, todo está bien?- preguntó Pema, quien se había acercado a su habitación y le hablaba a través de la puerta.

-Todo está muy bien, Pema. ¡Que descanses!- contestó rápidamente y se sorprendió a si misma nuevamente, sonando tan natural.

Por los espíritus, era asqueroso mentir.

_Continuará…_

**Buenas! Qué tal? Sé que parece que van mucho al choque, pero realmente los imagino así, poco pacientes los dos y muy testarudos… Y sí, Korra está definitivamente a la defensiva, en el próximo capítulo ya se verá como va aflojando ;) los flash back no van a ser muy largos, solamente son pantallazos para aclarar algunas cosas en la historia o dar mejores detalles.**

**En fin, Muchísimas Gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews! Y a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer también … espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, críticas, sugerencias, etc etc, todo es recibido siempre que sea constructivamente! Saludos!**


	3. Todo sea por el equipo

**Capítulo 3: Todo sea por el equipo**

_Agua, como te deseo_

_Agua, te miro y te quiero _

_(…)___

_Siempre, sonido sonriente_

_Dame, que es grande mi confusión…_

_(Agua – Los piojos)_

A la mañana siguiente Korra se sentía un poco más tranquila, o quizás era porque ni siquiera estaba totalmente despierta, como siempre, eran las siete y la mitad de su cerebro continuaba dormido. Tomó el desayuno con tranquilidad, ignorando las miradas soñadoras y expectantes de las pequeñas maestras aire, cuyas ilusiones eran todavía más grandes ahora que Mako se había dignado a aparecer por la casa preguntando por ella. Y sin embargo, las dos sabían que era imposible sacarle una frase coherente a esas horas.

De todas formas, perdió paz mental cuando iba de camino a la esquina en la que se encontraba con Bolin, reconoció enseguida quién era la otra silueta que estaba de pie junto a él. Y rápidamente entendió que, ahora que ya no estaba más de novio, debería caminar hasta la escuela como el resto de los mortales, cosa que la hubiera alegrado si no fuera porque eso significaba que Mako haría el camino con ellos todas las mañanas y que además, sobretodo, más que en ningún otro momento… las cosas estaban demasiado tensas entre los dos.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Bolin, todavía demasiado dormido como para decir más que dos palabras.

Korra asintió e hizo una pequeña y adormilada sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, cosa que su amigo entendió perfectamente, ya que ambos tenían un acuerdo tácito de no pedirle demasiado al otro, era importante respetar la paz posterior a una buena noche de sueño… aunque quizás la ojiazul no había podido descansar muy bien a juzgar por sus ojeras. Eso fue algo que, como el buen inadaptado mañanero y _chupasol_ maestro fuego que era Mako, le hizo notar.

-Korra… ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

La pregunta, llena de una preocupación que parecía bastante real, y aunque fue formulada con la mejor de las intenciones, no hizo más que irritar a la joven Avatar. Afortunadamente para Mako, era incapaz de decir algo sarcástico, irónico o hiriente a esas horas.

-No.

Y su monosílabo fue tan cortante que terminó con todas las ganas de sociabilizar de él. Y para ella estuvo bien, no tenía intenciones de iniciar ninguna conversación cordial, ni en ese momento ni cuando estuviera totalmente despierta.

Los minutos hasta la puerta de la institución fueron neutros, Korra se concentraba en cosas básicas como caminar, respirar y pestañear de vez en cuando. En contraste, la cabeza del maestro fuego no paraba, necesitaba encontrar una solución a las circunstancias, aunque no podía pensar con claridad teniéndola tan cerca, estaba estúpidamente pendiente hasta del ritmo de su respiración. Odiaba sentirse así de idiota y dependiente.

La situación fue más incómoda cuando entraron al salón y Mako se dio cuenta de que ya no debería compartir el banco con Asami. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, notando dos cosas, la primera, su ex novia ya estaba sentada con una amiga y la segunda, el compañero de Korra había faltado ese día. La solución fue simple, pero tenía consecuencias más complicadas.

La Avatar le dirigió una mirada interrogante cuando lo vio sentarse a su costado y apoyar la mochila sobre la mesa.

-Definitivamente estás loco.- le dijo, a él le dio ganas de reírse de su voz, que le salió grave y pastosa.

-No hay otro lugar libre y no voy a sentarme con el chico col, huele asqueroso.- contestó con tranquilidad, aunque lo suficientemente bajo como para que el chico col no se sintiera ofendido.

Korra ni siquiera lo miró, ya tenía suficiente de su cara, la cual había estado presente en sus sueños las pocas horas que había podido dormirse.

-Como quieras, pero no esperes que tu ex novia se lo tome bien, y no quiero tener problemas con nadie.- suspiró, luego apoyó la cabeza entre los brazos y rogó que Asami no los estuviera fulminando con la mirada, no tenía la culpa y no quería herir a nadie.

Mako tampoco se atrevió a mirar hacia donde estaba la chica de espectacular cabello negro y perfectos ojos verdes. No entendía por qué, siempre había pensado que ese era su tipo, una chica femenina y de porte llamativo.

-.-

_-Dime, ¿Qué está pasando, Mako?- inquirió, parecía molesta y él no entendía por qué._

_-Nada. Es sólo que Korra no deja de hacer idioteces… ¿Qué si la expulsan y por su culpa no podemos competir? Debería tener más cuidado y no meterse en tantos problemas…- contestó a la defensiva, Asami le quitó el brazo de sus hombros y se alejó, mirándolo con una expresión que no supo descifrar._

_-¿Por qué estás tan pendiente de ella?_

_-¡Acabo de decírtelo!_

_-No, Mako, estás todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer. Ahora mismo, sólo rompió un vidrio con la pelota por accidente, ni que fuera un crimen premeditado.- señaló entornando los ojos y aunque su novio intentó acercarse, retrocedió un par de pasos más.-Creo que hay algo más._

_A él eso le causó gracia.- ¿Algo más? Somos compañeros de equipo, lo que haga, me afecta y viceversa, no puedo permitir que arruine la oportunidad de…_

_-Por favor, Mako, es obvio que no va por ese lado. Cuando te conocí, Korra era el perfecto ejemplo de mujer para ti y ahora… ¿Es sólo una posible traba para que los hurones ganen el torneo?_

_Al maestro fuego sus palabras le dieron vuelta, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? -¿El perfecto ejemplo de mujer? _

_-Por los espíritus… al principio pensé que mi envidia era injustificada, que debía ser sólo el buen concepto de mejor amigo que tenías sobre ella… pero ahora, sé que es verdad todo lo que decías. Y si yo no puedo odiarla Mako, mucho menos creo que tú seas capaz de semejante cosa._

_Se llevó una mano a la nuca, confundido, retrocedió un par de pasos y su mirada se clavó en algún lugar en el horizonte. Asami lo miraba todavía esperando respuestas, aunque él no pudiera darle ninguna._

_-Creo que estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, Asami.- dijo finalmente, aunque no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos._

_-En realidad, creo que tuve mucho tiempo para llegar a esta conclusión. Y sinceramente, no puedo seguir compitiendo con ella, no lo quiero tampoco, Mako, espero que lo entiendas…- se sinceró la joven, la notó dolida y enojada, le pesaba saber que era su culpa, su error._

_-.-_

Y después de eso, Mako estuvo un día entero repasando cada momento, cada palabra que se dijeron y cómo las decisiones de él o Korra terminaban volviendo al mismo punto de partida, como una relación frustrante e inconclusa. Sin embargo, lo había entendido.

La amaba. Y lo hacía de una forma incondicional a pesar de todo, siempre volvía a ella, como punto de partida, ella era la mujer que admiraba y por la que se preocupaba como ninguna, ni siquiera en las cosas más estúpidas era capaz de ignorarla. No. Todo lo que Korra hiciera le importaba.

Por supuesto que su declaración fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que alguna vez hizo, pero no sabía cómo actuar, sobretodo porque la Avatar parecía no necesitarlo y lo ignoraba de una forma tan natural… Creyó que debía sacudirle el mundo para hacerse notar otra vez. Y no estaba seguro de haber logrado más que una apatía todavía mayor.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de un detalle, algo en las palabras de Korra que pasó por alto. Lo escribió en un pequeño papel y se lo pasó a través del banco.

"Dijiste que podías soportar lo que sentías por mí. Eso quiere decir que aún sientes algo."

La ojiazul se sintió enrojecer al leerlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía creer lo estúpida que era para expresarse.

-Siento odio, eso es a lo que me refería.- siseó, intentando no rendirse a sus ojos dorados, que parecían brillar de una forma nueva, acompañados de esa sonrisa triunfal.

-Sabes muy bien que no te referías a eso.- objetó con calma y sonrió más aún, perturbando la poca calma que quedaba en la joven Avatar.

-No me importas.- dijo con toda la convicción que era capaz.

Mako lanzó una carcajada que pasó desapercibida entre el ruido general, ya que el profesor todavía no llegaba.

-Si no te importara, lo correcto sería que sintieras hacia mí la mejor indiferencia, Korra. A mí también me costó entender que no te odiaba, que era otra cosa.

En realidad, no pensaba hacer semejante declaración, pero como siempre, todo valía con tal de tener un mejor argumento en sus discusiones.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de asombro, arqueando mucho las cejas. Tardó unos segundos en pensar lo que iba a decir, sin embargo, quedó en la nada, porque el profesor de Historia ya estaba en el salón.

Ninguno de los dos se pudo concentrar en el tema de esa clase. Pero quizás eso no hacía falta ni aclararlo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por suerte, las clases se vieron interrumpidas a media mañana por un pequeño accidente que cortó el suministro de agua en todo el edificio. Al parecer, unos maestros agua habían hecho estallar una de las tuberías principales. Eso les daba tiempo para ir hasta sus casas y almorzar con tranquilidad, así que, nuevamente para la felicidad de Korra, los tres caminaban de regreso.

-Oí que fue Tahno, su división tenía prueba de aritmética y bueno… la tubería explotó.- comentó Bolin despreocupadamente y la Avatar no pudo reprimir algunas carcajadas.

-Siempre fue un idiota.- dijo secamente el maestro fuego, a él no le causaba ninguna gracia. De hecho, de haber estado ahí, habría aplicado con gusto algún tipo de castigo por su travesura. Un poco de fuego no le hacía mal a nadie.

-Oh, vamos Mako, es una tontería bastante esperable, no sé qué te sorprende.- objetó su hermano con una sonrisa divertida.

-Siempre fue un tramposo, eso no me sorprende, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, ya sabes la forma sucia en que ganaron el año pasado.- le contestó con una seriedad que a Korra se le hizo exagerada, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por dirigirle la palabra únicamente en caso de vida o muerte.

-Para ganar tenemos que entrenar lo más duro posible.- señaló Bolin aparentando una seriedad que no le era propia, enseguida, una sonrisa apareció en su cara junto a un par de ojos soñadores.- ¡No se olviden que somos parte de la misma manada, mis hurones!- chilló con total emoción y los abrazó por el cuello a ambos.

-Así es, somos parte del mismo equipo.- habló por primera vez la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su voz sonó un poco apagada.

Mako la miró y consiguió atrapar su mirada algunos segundos, antes de que ella girara el rostro en otra dirección.

-¡Y deberíamos volver a comportarnos como uno!- exclamó el maestro tierra siguiendo con su perorata de aliento.

A veces Bolin era demasiado inocente, o lo fingía perfectamente y era el único que realmente pensaba en el bien de los Hurones.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El entrenamiento se desarrolló con un ritmo que no tenían hace mucho tiempo, quizás debido a que tanto Mako como Korra debían hacer un esfuerzo máximo por no desconcentrarse, y se focalizaban en el juego para no pensar en su inentendible relación. Para cuando terminaron, los tres estaban totalmente extenuados, aunque satisfechos de haber dejado lo mejor de sí.

-Buenos movimientos, señorita Avatar.- la felicitó una voz grave, con su forma tan particular de hablar.

Los tres voltearon a ver al muchacho de piel pálida y cabello negro, cuya sonrisa irritó en extremo a Mako, solamente la Avatar se alegraba de ver a Tahno.

-¡Ey! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.- lo saludó y se puso de pie caminando con tranquilidad hacia él, mientras se limpiaba la cara con una toalla pequeña.

-Sí, estoy esperando que lleguen los otros dos, tenemos el próximo turno para entrenar, ya sabes, este es el mejor horario para nosotros, tenemos otras actividades el resto del día…- le dijo el maestro agua, a Korra no pareció importarle demasiado el tono arrogante en sus palabras, cosa que a Mako prácticamente le hacía soltar humo por la nariz.

-Ellos se llevan demasiado bien.- le dijo en voz baja Bolin a su hermano, quien frunció el ceño por la aclaración obvia.

-Lo sé.- masculló entre dientes, mientras estiraba los músculos de sus brazos.

-¿Crees que a Tahno le guste?

Esa frase definitivamente activó la parte más posesiva de Mako, parecía como si su hermano menor le echara más leña al fuego. Los celos lo iban a consumir, o él consumiría en fuego antes al estúpido _carapálida_. Se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hasta ellos.

-¿Y cómo va tu equipo Tahno? ¿Aprendieron otros trucos sucios?- le dijo con toda la saña posible, ignoró completamente la mirada molesta que le lanzó Korra.

-Oh, las cosas que dice la gente por envidia.- suspiró con fingida inocencia el otro y luego dejó escapar una pequeña risita.-Korra, a veces creo que te mereces compañeros mejores que ciertos novatos.

A la Avatar no le agradó ninguno de los dos comentarios y definitivamente estaba más molesta con Mako por iniciar la discusión.

-Lo que digas, Tahno, nos vemos luego, hablaremos más tranquilos en otro momento.- farfulló enojada y tomó del brazo a Mako, arrastrándolo hacia los vestidores, por donde creyó que se había ido Bolin, quien repentinamente no estaba más en el gimnasio.

-Ya es suficiente Mako.- le susurró molesta. Y de alguna forma, sabía que él ganaba, por haber logrado apartarla de Tahno.- Te estás comportando como un idiota competitivo.

El maestro fuego guardó silencio todo el trayecto, hasta que empujaron la puerta y entraron en la antesala que dividía los vestidores masculinos y femeninos.

Lo enfrentó finalmente, estaba tan enojada que el poder de atracción de Mako no le hacía efecto a pesar de su cercanía.

-Ese idiota lo único que hace es registrar nuestros movimientos así puede vencernos más fácilmente. ¿Y tú te pones a hablar con él como mejores amigos?- siseó, estaba comenzando a sentirse furioso.

-¡Por favor! Como si tú no vieras una y otra vez los videos de sus luchas para estudiarlos…- objetó la Avatar.-No es nada de otro mundo, estás exagerando.

Mako negó con la cabeza, mientras pequeñas lenguas de fuego escapaban por sus puños apretados. –No me gusta que esté cerca de ti. Solamente quiere distraerte.

Korra abrió la boca exageradamente y luego lanzó una carcajada.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Estamos en el mismo equipo. Hicimos una _tregua por el equipo_, los Hurones de Fuego ¿Recuerdas?- masculló, arrastrando las palabras, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto eso era cierto. ¿A quién engañaba? Simplemente no le gustaba que Tahno hablara con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

-Tú sólo estás haciendo esto por capricho.- señaló Korra, golpeándole el pecho con un dedo acusadoramente.-Porque siempre odiaste a Tahno.

-Tahno no me importa. Tú me importas.- declaró con ímpetu, la discusión se tornó tan acalorada que prácticamente estaban gritándose en la cara.

Korra intentó retroceder, como si eso hiciera que sus palabras la golpearan menos, odiaba sentirse tan afectada por lo que saliera de su estúpida boca. Mako adivinó que ella intentaría escapar y la retuvo sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes darme una oportunidad, Korra?- le dijo suavemente, el corazón le latía tan rápido que no podía pensar bien. Otra vez, su presencia la mareaba.

-Lo estoy haciendo. Sigo en el equipo a pesar de que seas el peor idiota que conocí.- le respondió, haciendo acopio de fuerzas y utilizando el orgullo como su último recurso.

-No estoy hablando de eso.- suspiró el ojidorado, su aliento cálido le golpeó el rostro y provocó un pequeño escalofrío.

Justo cuando ya no se le ocurría que más decirle y estaba a punto de perder la discusión, o ceder, en el peor de los casos, escucharon a Bolin llamándolos. Korra se dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia la salida, resuelta a no volver a dirigirle la palabra por unos cuantos días.

Abrió la puerta y el maestro tierra los miró desde el otro lado con un gesto de alivio, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Chicos? Pensé que se habían ido sin mí.- les dijo de una manera teatral más acentuada debido al cansancio.- ¿Les parecería ir a comprar algo para tomar y beber? Podemos quedarnos en los escalones de la entrada, como en los viejos tiempos…

-Oh, estem… Bolin, estoy agotada, tal vez otro día… - se apresuró a decir Korra.

-Sí, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- coincidió Mako, aunque sus ojos seguían clavados en la joven Avatar.

Sería un largo camino hasta sus casas… Y Korra reprimió las estúpidas, impulsivas e infantiles ganas de salir corriendo de allí otra vez…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Buenas! Hasta acá llega el 3er ****capítulo****, como se habrán dado cuenta… decidí escribir la escena en la que Mako y Asami terminan para aclarar ****cómo**** fue, me pareció importante.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus reviews que siempre son bien recibidos! Gracias también por los favoritos **

**Saludos! Hasta la prox!**


	4. Recuerdos en el presente

**Capítulo IV: Recuerdos en el presente**

_¡Oh, no puedes ser feliz!_

_Con tanta gente hablando, hablando a tu alrededor__,_

_¡Oh dame tu amor a mí!__  
__Le estoy hablando,__hablando a tu corazón._

_(Hablando a tu corazón – Pedro Aznar, Charly García)_

La mañana de los sábados siempre eran tranquilas, iba con Tenzin hasta el templo de la isla y se sentaban a meditar hasta que no sentían el trasero, o por lo menos eso le sucedía a la joven Avatar. Había tardado un poco en encontrarle lo placentero, pero finalmente entendió que el estar lejos de la bulliciosa ciudad, respirando aire limpio y sin ruidos molestos… resultaba realmente terapéutico. En especial porque nadie la molestaría ni sacaría de sus casillas. Especialmente en aquellos momentos, cuando más que nunca necesitaba aclarar su mente.

-Parece que hay algunas cosas que te preocupan.- le dijo Tenzin, estaban sentados tomando té de jazmín en una de las terrazas del templo, la impresionante vista hacia Ciudad República tenía demasiado atenta a Korra, quien habitualmente hacía cientos de preguntas con su curiosidad natural.

Ella lo miró, dubitativa.-Nada importante.

El monje arqueó una ceja, más no dijo nada y sorbió un poco más de su taza, la dejó sobre la mesa, finalmente sacó una carta de su ancha manga que extendió hacia Korra.

-Al parecer importantes miembros de todas las comunidades arribarán a Ciudad República, en conmemoración de la fundación, estás invitada, los miembros del concejo insisten en que deberías estar.- le explicó tranquilamente, aunque rodó los ojos.-Ya sabes cómo es la cuestión, aunque les explicaré que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, si lo deseas.

Korra hizo una mueca, sostuvo la carta entre sus manos y la revisó, era de un papel muy suave que tenía estampado elegantes flores violáceas, la abrió y leyó rápidamente la invitación formal al evento.

-Quizás estaría bien que vaya, puedo aprovechar para hablar con esa gente sobre los posibles problemas en sus hogares.- musitó pensativa, y sus palabras sorprendieron un poco a su maestro.

-Sería algo bueno, aunque no sé cuántos estarán interesados en hablar sobre problemas en medio de una fiesta… ellos creen que están ahí sólo para festejar.- suspiró al final de la frase e hizo una mueca.-De todas formas, piénsalo bien, la próxima reunión del concejo es en algunos días y me pidieron que les informara de tu decisión. Korra, no quiero que te sientas presionada, tu deber como Avatar no es ser anfitriona de fiestas.

Ella asintió:-Gracias.

-No hay por qué.- contestó sonriéndole con empatía.-Y comprendo que tengas interés en cumplir tus deberes como Avatar… sin embargo, todavía queda camino por andar en el aire control y tu nexo con el mundo de los espíritus, Korra.

-Lo sé. Pero no niegues que he hecho grandes avances.- dijo, orgullosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta ella misma se sorprendía, en los últimos meses sus habilidades no habían hecho más que mejorar.

-Así es, y tengo que felicitarte por eso.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Esa tarde recibió una carta de su padre, el trabajo que tenía como supervisor en la fábrica metalúrgica lo mantenía fuera de la casa generalmente por un par de meses, luego regresaba un par de semanas y volvía a irse. Mako sabía perfectamente que él nunca había podido superar la muerte de su madre en aquel atraco y comprendía hasta cierto punto la aversión que sentía por el fuego control, de hecho, los primeros años si bien nunca le prohibió hacer uso de su don, siempre le rogaba que tuviera un extremo cuidado al practicar, sobretodo cerca de su hermano.

El papel no decía mucho más que los saludos de siempre, las recomendaciones y la promesa de regresar en pocas semanas, aunque no fijaba una fecha específica. Apreció el detalle de preguntar por sus avances con el equipo de pro bending y todo el dinero que les envió, tenía que ir a hacer las compras básicas y hasta les alcanzaba para pagar los nuevos uniformes que Bolin había encargado impulsivamente después de que calificaran para el torneo.

Inevitablemente, mucho de ese sábado de aparente tranquilidad se lo había pasado pensando en Korra. Le preocupaba un poco volverse tan monotemático mentalmente, pero era como una picazón molesta, así escuchara la radio, leyera un buen libro o practicara su control, el recuerdo de la ojiazul se mantenía fresco en su cabeza… si hasta había estado a punto de robarle otro beso cuando se encontraban en la antesala de los vestidores. Así que para mantenerse un poco más distraído, decidió que aprovecharía la mañana para hacer las compras y cocinar algo rico, tal vez verduras salteadas con pollo, y así Bolin dejaría de lamentarse el no pasar el fin de semana en casa de Asami. El muy glotón tenía memoria a corto plazo cuando le convenía y se olvidaría con rapidez del hecho si tenía un buen plato de comida con el que llenarse la boca.

El mercado estaba relativamente más vacío que días entre semana y horarios pico, así que Mako pudo recorrer el lugar con tranquilidad, mientras pensaba y recordaba…

-.-

_Era una tontería, era una tontería involucrarse con una compañera de equipo. Era una tontería involucrarse con la mismísima Avatar, con su amiga Korra._

_Pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando ella lo tomó por sorpresa… sus labios frescos, de maestra agua, de chica del polo sur, su impulsividad y ternura natural, el olor suave de su perfume… Simplemente no pudo evitar corresponderle exactamente con la misma entrega… Porque sabía que una parte de él siempre había anhelado aquello._

_Pero ¿La amaba?_

_Sintió miedo, el miedo más cobarde que había sentido jamás._

_-.-_

El olor del sector de pescadería le inundó las fosas nasales y el dibujo de una foca-pingüino con un pez rojo en la boca le llamaron la atención.

_-.-_

_-¿Y de dónde vienes?- preguntó un Bolin de apenas ocho años, sus grandes ojos verdes habían dejado de llorar por un momento, repentinamente fascinado con la particular niña de sonrisa enorme._

_-Del polo sur.- recordó que la primera vez que la escuchó, su tono de voz le había sonado arrogante, así que se mantuvo cerca de su hermano._

_-Oh… el polo sur ¡Mako, el polo es el hogar de las focas-pingüino de los cuentos!- chilló emocionado el pequeño y tiró de su brazo para acercarlo a donde estaban, se sintió incómodo con la mirada que ella le dio, más no abandonó su porte seguro._

_-Sí, Bolin, pero en los cuentos son del Polo Norte.- le contestó tranquilamente, fingiendo que la presencia de ella no le afectaba._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo la niña con evidente interés, inclinando un poco el cuerpo hacia él._

_-Yo soy Bolin, él es mi hermano Mako. ¿Y tú?- contestó el ojiverde, sin entender que la pregunta iba en realidad a su hermano mayor._

_-Korra. Vine con Katara, ella es como mi abuela, estamos de visita._

_-.-_

Y ciertamente ese fue un verano maravilloso, pero la niña de los ojos azules más impresionantes que había visto se marchó, por muchos años, los suficientes para que se volviera sólo un recuerdo lejano de la primera niña que sacudió su vida, hasta que…

_-.-_

_-Buenos movimientos, quizás podrías enseñármelos luego.- habló esa joven con su voz confiada y pose que lo remarcaba aún más._

_-¿Eres maestra tierra? Por tus ropas pensé que eras de la Tribu Agua… lo siento, asumí que manejabas el agua control.- se disculpó Bolin realmente sorprendido, y aquello también llamó la atención de Mako, era extraño encontrar gente fuera de Ciudad República cuyo aspecto físico no tuviera que ver con su control._

_-Bueno, de hecho, también soy maestra agua.- señaló y dejó escapar una leve risita._

_Los engranajes dieron vuelta en la cabeza del maestro fuego con rapidez… entonces ella…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- balbuceó el ojiverde haciendo una mueca, confuso._

_-Es posible porque ella es la Avatar.- afirmó sin lugar a dudas Mako y se giró para mirarlos.-Y he sido un idiota._

_La joven se rió con ganas, caminó hasta él y le palmeó el hombro.-Las dos cosas son ciertas. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Mako, y a ti también por supuesto, Bolin._

_Y entonces entendió, esa sonrisa no se olvidaba fácilmente._

_-Así que eras tú. Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver…_

_-.-_

Y entonces todo comenzó, con el tiempo se volvieron un trío inseparable. Mako recordaba los primeros entrenamientos como si fueran los últimos, el tiempo dedicado sin duda forjó una sólida unidad entre los Hurones…

_-.-_

_-Eres la Avatar, Korra… y algún día te marcharás para cumplir con tu deber. ¿Qué pasa si ese día llega antes de que ganemos el torneo?- le dijo, esa tarde estaban practicando sólo ellos dos, porque su hermano se había pescado una gripe brutal._

_Korra se movió hacia un costado, esquivando magistralmente la llamarada de fuego, se inclinó un poco, entendió los brazos y con un movimiento fluido estiró un látigo de agua que fue enviado hacía él._

_-Aún falta para ese día, tengo que pasar mi prueba de fuego control y aprender el dominio del aire antes de poder irme a ningún lado.- contestó con la seriedad que le daba la concentración. Mako bloqueó el ataque, aunque le costó un poco más, el látigo de agua fue enviado hacia él con quizás deliberadamente más fuerza de la necesaria._

_-Eso espero. Sería terrible perderte.- admitió sin pensar, y notó que ella arqueó una de sus cejas sorprendida, aprovechó entonces para atacar con rapidez y, devolviéndole la intensidad, surgieron de sus puños dos ráfagas de fuego muy bien dirigidas._

_La Avatar volvió al juego y esquivó nuevamente el ataque, no dijo nada más._

_Desafortunadamente para Mako, la posibilidad de perder a su amiga y compañera de equipo, en pos de un bien mayor a sus casi infantiles intenciones de ganar el torneo profesional, muchas veces le provocaba insomnio._

_¿Y si ella se iba y nunca la volvía a ver? Después de todo, él no era más que un maestro fuego del montón y ella una poderosa Avatar._

_-.-_

Decidió que no era bueno pensar tanto, porque no saldría más del mercado de esa forma. Así que se apuró, compró lo que tenía anotado y en cuestión de media hora llegó a su casa, cargando en dos bolsas llenas de comida y algunos productos de higiene. De todas formas, todo casi se fue al piso cuando una ráfaga demoledora lo sacudió.

-¡Mako! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estábamos esperando! ¡Y mamá ya casi tiene la comida lista!- le reclamó una impaciente Ikki, cuya sonrisa radiante no despertó más que desconfianza.

-Entonces vayan a comer y vuelvan luego, no hagan enojar a su madre.- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No, tonto! ¡Hoy comerán con nosotros! Bolin ya está en casa, al igual que Korra y papá.- le informó Jinora.

Sintió repentinamente que la bolsa de la derecha se le escurría de los brazos y comenzaba a moverse sola. Entonces captó que era el menor de los hermanos aire quien se las arregló para equilibrarla en su cabeza.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a dejar esto y entonces podremos irnos a casa.- le dijo Melo con una sonrisota.

Mako ahogó una mueca de desesperación, abrió la puerta y permitió que Melo e Ikki, quien se encargó de la otra bolsa, dejaran todo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Jinora con emoción y prácticamente lo arrastró a través de la calle, hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta con un empujoncito de aire y fueron hasta el comedor, donde los demás estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa baja.-Este es tu lugar.- le indicó, dio un aeróbico salto para alcanzar sus hombros y tiró hacia abajo para obligarlo a sentarse.

Mako se percató de que de Korra sentada a su costado, quien le dirigió una mirada interrogante más que nada a la niña. Afortunadamente, nadie pareció encontrar extraño aquella deliberada acción. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando unos instantes, hasta que él pudo aclararse la garganta y encontrar su voz.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal la meditación?- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió, de repente se sentía incómodo, fuera de lugar.

-Muy bien, sirvió para pensar en muchas cosas.- le contestó Korra con aparente neutralidad, cosa que lo hizo arquear una ceja interrogante.

-¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué temas?- preguntó, fingiendo naturalidad, no tenía la menor intención de que el resto de la familia notara la tensión entre los dos… estaba concentrado en no hacer movimientos en falso y que todo pareciera una conversación casual.

Korra dudó un instante, no quería tocar el tema en ese momento o se le cerraría el estómago y perdería su paz mental. Y para colmo de males, el aspecto entre interesado y relajado del maestro fuego no hacía otra cosa que llamarle más la atención.

-Hablaremos luego.- soltó finalmente y giró el rostro, Pema había llegado con una gran fuente de comida y sus dos hijas traían dos más pequeñas, seguidas por Melo quien sostenía una jarra llena de jugo que era casi de su tamaño.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo lo que duró el almuerzo, hasta que llegó el té y Bolin había salido a patio con los tres niños aire, improvisando un partido de pelota que se pasaban utilizando su control.

-Y bien, Korra, he de suponer que Tenzin ya te habló sobre la fiesta ¿Irás?- le preguntó Pema tranquilamente y la aludida pareció salir de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, no lo sé. Hay gente importante con la que sería bueno hablar pero…- contestó e hizo una mueca.-No es algo que me emocione.

-Por lo menos tú puedes elegir, es mi deber acompañar a mi esposo a tan semejante evento.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa divertida y codeó suavemente a su marido, quien negó con la cabeza un par de veces.- ¿Lo ves? Él está muy emocionado.

Los tres rieron por el comentario, y una duda se hizo presente en la cabeza del joven maestro.

-¿Irás sola? Es decir si decides ir.- se interesó, intentando sonar casual y no levantar sospechas.

-No, iré con Tenzin y Pema.- contestó rápidamente Korra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No entendió si lo decía en serio, estaba tratándolo de idiota o era una indirecta de que no quería más compañía. ¿Quizás las tres cosas?

-Creo que se refiere a si irás con alguna pareja, Korra.- dijo Pema, con una sonrisa que a los dos se les antojó extraña.

Mako se preguntó entonces si Pema lo decía con inocencia o había algo más detrás de sus palabras… ¿Acaso ella sabía sobre lo sucedido? O peor ¿Sabía algo que él no?

La joven Avatar arqueó una ceja, torció la boca, apretó con los dedos la taza de té, pestañeó un par de veces rápidamente y… no dijo absolutamente nada.

Quizás Pema sabía algo que los dos ignoraban, entonces.

-¿Estás libre el próximo sábado, Mako?- preguntó Tenzin con tranquilidad.

Korra sintió que se le estaba bajando la presión. De repente los segundos pasaban lentos, tortuosos, y no podía articular palabra. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Seguramente alguien estaba haciendo bloodbending con ella…

O estaba muriéndose de miedo, anticipándose a la situación.

-Sí, estoy libre.- contestó el maestro fuego a su costado, con una simpleza que a ella se le hizo sospechosa, porque podía leer el interés a través de sus palabras. Lo presentía, Mako estaba ahí, esperando a que sus dos tutores la condenaran a una tortura aún mayor a la de vestirse de etiqueta y fingir ser una damisela.

-¿Y por qué no lo invitas, Korra?- sugirió Ikki.

¿Cuándo mierda Ikki había entrado en el comedor? ¡Escurridizos maestros aire!

-No quiero condenarlo a una noche tortuosa soportando a gente pedante.- balbuceó velozmente Korra, levantó sus ojos del té, vio a los tres hermanos de pie en la entrada y detrás de ellos Bolin, que tenía una expresión de curiosidad y deseo.

-¿Habrá comida gratis?- balbuceó el maestro tierra dubitativo.

Korra captó su salida perfecta.

-Sí, en cantidades, todo un banquete.

A su amigo los ojos le brillaron con anhelo.

-Yo podría soportar a esa gente si hay comida gratis.- dijo Bolin, cuya imaginación ya volaba a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

Mako presintió que estaba a punto de quedar fuera de la ecuación y se adelantó… no se libraría tan fácil de él.

-¿Y qué tal si vamos todos los Hurones de Fuego? Ya sabes, apoyo moral, prometo que controlaré a Bolin para que no arrase con todo y deje sin comida a los demás.- ofreció el maestro fuego actuando con normalidad, como si realmente no tuviera segundas intenciones.

La joven Avatar arqueó una ceja, lo miró y luego trasladó su mirada a Tenzin.

-¿No será mucho problema agregar tantos invitados?- dijo cautelosa, su maestro hizo una mueca restándole importancia.

-No lo creo, además, es la conmemoración de Ciudad República, me parece justo que sus ciudadanos participen de ella.

-¡Wow! ¡Genial!- chilló Bolin dando un salto de pura emoción.

Ni siquiera ser giró para mirarlo, pero prácticamente olisqueó, escuchó, percibió… la sonrisa de triunfo que se extendía en los labios de Mako. Había ganado. Otra vez. Estaba segura porque Tenzin y Pema se perderían hablando con multitudes y Bolin se concentraría en comer, beber, aprovechar, todo lo disponible. Y entonces Mako tendría la oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella sin levantar sospechas.

¿Había ya resaltado Korra lo provocadoramente sexy que le quedaban a Mako los trajes de etiqueta?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Buenas! Me tardé más de lo previsto, mil disculpas, estuve de vacaciones! Quería hablar un poco sobre la trama que se da en los capítulos… como verán, el padre de los hermanos hurones está vivo, y sí, es que me pareció necesario para no complicar más el tema de que ellos vivan en una casa aparte y no la tuvieran tan complicada a la hora de subsistir, pero será un personaje relevante, sino muy pero muy ausente, manteniendo los roles de los dos, sobretodo el de Mako como responsable y protector ;). Cambiando un poco de tema, sé que está muy apenitas descripta la escena del beso entre Korra y Mako, pero esta no es la definitiva, es solamente un recuerdo chiquitiiiito, será ampliado en próximos capítulos. Y sobre las canciones… sí, son todas de cantantes argentinos de rock nacional jaja, me encanta su música y quiero compartirla un poco con ustedes **

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo! Conteste todos los que pude y a los que no les doy las gracias desde acá:**

**Time Death****: ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que es importante mantener sus personalidades lo más reales posibles aunque sea un AU, espero que te guste como se desarrollará la historia de ahora en más, las cosas van a empezar a "avanzar" entre estos dos ;)**

**Julia: Hola! Gracias por tu review! Confieso que cuando leí el "te estas tardando un poco" caí en cuenta de que tenés razón… jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap **


	5. Quien busca donde no debe

**Capítulo V: Quien busca dónde no debe…**

_La espera me agotó, no sé nada de vos,_

_Dejaste tanto en mí…_

_En llamas me acosté, en un lento degradé_

_Supe que te perdí…_

_¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_

_(Crimen – Gustavo Cerati)_

Esa noche su sueño fue bastante extraño.

Estaba en la fiesta, la música de fondo combinaba a la perfección con las conversaciones de la gente en general, pero se le hacía todo muy lejano. Las luces eran tenues, cálidas y el techo del salón le era difuso, al igual que todo lo que la rodeaba.

De las pocas sensaciones nítidas, la más segura era la de un brazo firme que la sostenía de la cintura y la capturaba con naturalidad contra su pecho. Se movían, de hecho, bailaban, y lo hacían con una fluidez con la que no se creía capaz. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda, como si el hecho de estar en esa situación fuera normal, correcta. Y no le hacía falta verle la cara a su compañero, hundida como estaba en su pecho, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la agradable tela del traje negro, la visión sólo le ofrecía la imagen de un chaleco bordó y la piel de un cuello blanco. No necesitaba verlo a la cara para saber que bailaba con Mako y que todo parecía perfecto, ningún sentimiento de ira o rencor le nació del pecho, tampoco él le demandaba nada, parecía como si no tuvieran nada para decir ni hacer que pudiera arruinar el momento.

De repente todo se apagó, como si estuviera ciega, y sólo podía percibir el tacto de Mako que continuaba sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ahora oía su voz.

-Prométeme que si te vas no vas a olvidarme.

La voz le sonó lejana, pero era él, era Mako hablándole al oído, lo sabía porque sentía sus labios contra la oreja.

-Nunca podría...- finalmente consiguió decir, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si era sólo un pensamiento o lo había dicho, ya que no sentía a sus labios moverse.

-Estaré esperándote.- contestó el joven maestro fuego, Korra sólo fue capaz de distinguir su sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad.

Y entonces despertó.

Abrió los ojos y la luz diurna hizo que le dolieran, por lo que se tapó los ojos con las manos y soltó un gruñido molesto. El corazón le latía desbocado golpeándole el pecho y estaba respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire. No había sido una pesadilla, pero se sentía nerviosa, fuera de sí, se levantó y fue hasta el baño para asearse, en un intento de distraerse que no funcionó en lo más mínimo, se sentía demasiado cansada como para iniciar un nuevo día, era jueves, el reloj marcaba las ocho y aunque no tenía clases porque el problema en la tubería explotada terminó por repercutir en el resto del edificio (ni siquiera Tahno hubiera imaginado semejante suerte), en poco tiempo debería irse con Tenzin para aprovechar el día en la isla. Resignada, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se envolvió con su frazada azul.

-Es estúpido pensar que podría olvidarme de ti.- balbuceó en voz baja.

-Buenos días.- dijo alguien en algún punto de la habitación, sobresaltando a la joven Avatar por completo.

-¡Por los espíritus! ¿Estás acosándome?- exclamó de repente llena de furia y vergüenza. No se animó a mirarlo a la cara, sino que permaneció con los ojos cerrados, casi sin moverse.- ¿Cuándo entraste?

-Por supuesto que no, estaba aquí cuando saliste del baño, parece que no me viste. Solamente quería dejarte el uniforme nuevo, llegó ayer por la tarde y Bolin olvidó traértelo, pero por cualquier error hay que ir mañana a reclamar.- le dijo Mako, quien caminó hasta el escritorio como si realmente tuviera el permiso y dejó la caja. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar el sobre abierto y el papel estirado en el que sobresalía el símbolo de la legendaria Orden del Loto Blanco.

Korra ignoraba qué era lo que hacía Mako, y se negaba a abrir los ojos, estaba segura de que su cara estaba completamente roja en esos momentos.

-Voy a adivinar, Ikki te dejó pasar.- bufó molesta, más por romper el silencio incómodo que porque le interesara saber.

-No, Pema me pidió que te lo dejara, dijo que estarías muy dormida y…- explicó el joven maestro fuego con lentitud.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué?- balbuceó Korra sin entender y se apoyó en los codos para mirarlo. Se asustó al notar que Mako leía la carta de la Orden y que su expresión no era para nada feliz.

-¿Solicitaste un informe? ¿Para qué?- dijo de una forma lenta, su tono fue extraño y ella no pudo descifrarlo con claridad, parecía… ¿Triste?

La Avatar saltó de la cama en medio de una pequeña ráfaga de aire, tenía que sacarle de las manos el maldito papel. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él y Mako, previendo el movimiento, se movió hacia un costado y la atrapó envolviéndola con un brazo, mientras sostenía la carta muy por encima de su cabeza.

-Así que vas a irte.- murmuró en un tono neutral, su aliento le golpeaba los labios y los ojos dorados estaban clavados en los de ella.

Korra se sintió sudar frío, el sueño que acababa de tener se agolpaba en su cabeza. Intentó negar o decir alguna mentira brillante, pero no podía articular palabra.

-Supongo que es lo correcto, después de todo eres la Avatar y no puedo pretender que te quedes por un equipo de probending…- siguió Mako, por primera vez en mucho tiempo notó una cierta resignación en su persona.

-Me quedaré hasta finalizar el torneo, no te preocupes…- dijo con un hilo de voz y se soltó de su agarre, sabía que había sido demasiado lenta, pero no le gustaba que él se enterara de esa forma.

-Es sólo un torneo tonto, Korra. Si debes marcharte lo entenderemos.

No podía dar crédito de sus palabras, así que dejó escapar una risita incrédula.-Siempre ha sido tu sueño, no me digas ahora que no es importante para ti.

Mako bufó y se removió inquieto, su mirada rebotó de un lugar a otro de la habitación, definitivamente sin poder enfrentarla a ella.

-No importa lo que a mí me parezca, no seas ridícula.- le dijo incomodo e hizo el intento de dirigirse hacia la salida, pero Korra reaccionó a tiempo y lo retuvo del brazo.

-A mí me importa.- declaró con firmeza y tiró de su brazo, intentando poder captar su mirada.-Y no soy una ridícula, simplemente cumpliré con lo que te prometí, Mako, estamos en el mismo equipo y yo…

-Claro, por el equipo.- masculló Mako de repente y por alguna razón pareció más molesto de lo que ya estaba.-Haremos esto por los Hurones de Fuego y luego podrás liberarte de la promesa y olvidarte de lo que no sea importante para tu deber de Avatar, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

Korra abrió la boca totalmente atónita y la furia volvió a correrle por las venas.-Eres un completo idiota.

-Cada vez estoy más seguro de eso.- contestó el maestro fuego y se soltó de su agarre. Cuando hizo el intento de abrir la puerta para irse, Korra se lo impidió, empujando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-No vas a irte hasta que me escuches.- le dijo terminantemente, señalándolo con un dedo y con el entrecejo muy fruncido, Mako no parecía precisamente conforme, pero al menos guardó silencio. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar, más que nada para darse fuerzas.-Estos últimos meses no han sido los mejores, y sé que en parte fue culpa mía… confundí todo y desde entonces las cosas han estado raras. Pero es hora de que lo dejemos por la paz, Mako. Fuimos buenos amigos y un gran equipo.

El maestro fuego suspiró, se alejó unos pasos y se revolvió el pelo, con nerviosismo.-Lo sé. Korra, si tienes que irte lo entenderemos, siempre supimos que esto ocurriría en algún momento, ya hemos hablado de esto con Bolin algunas veces.- admitió, a la Avatar su declaración le generó sentimientos contradictorios.

-¿Ya han hablado de esto? Suena como si esperaran a que me marchara y no volvieran a verme.- dijo y hasta dejó escapar una risita.

-Bueno, eso no es imposible.- objetó Mako encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero que no sea imposible no quiere decir que deba ser así! ¡Por favor, ustedes son como mis hermanos!- exclamó, no le agradaba tan fatídica perspectiva y le molestaba el hecho de que nunca se lo hubieran planteado.

-¿Como hermanos?- inquirió Mako, arqueando una ceja, Korra sólo pudo rodar los ojos al darse cuenta lo único que el maestro fuego había captado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- masculló irritada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sólo me ves de esa forma?- siguió, tenía una expresión extraña, como una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-No estábamos hablando de eso.- dijo, incómoda, rehuyendo la insistente mirada que Mako tenía sobre ella.

-Es importante, Korra, ¿Sólo me ves de esa forma?- insistió, la frase le salió extraña, como si estuviera preguntando algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber.

Korra dudó, no sabía qué era lo que debía contestar.-No estoy segura, aunque creo que sería lo más conveniente para los dos.

-Oh, no lo es para mí.- le contestó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.-Pero voy a respetarlo.

-Mako, lo único que realmente me importa es que volvamos a ser buenos amigos y dejemos esto atrás.- objetó la Avatar con toda la seguridad que se podía permitir, aunque no se sentía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-No es tan fácil, Korra, no puedo simplemente olvidarme de lo que siento por ti.- las palabras le salieron apretadas, estaba comenzando a enfurecerse otra vez. ¿Cómo podía estar pidiéndole una cosa así?

-Bueno, de hecho yo pude hacerlo cuando comenzaste a salir con Asami, así que no creo que sea algo imposible.- señaló Korra en tanto dejó escapar una pequeña risita entre incómoda y tonta.

El maestro fuego arqueó una ceja y se rió también, pero su risa estaba llena de sarcasmo.- ¿Estás echándomelo en cara?- preguntó, intentando mantener la tranquilidad, pero no estaba funcionando. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, se acercó unos cuantos pasos hasta la ojiazul, que infló el pecho para darse fuerzas y poder mantenerse en su lugar.

-No, no estás entendiendo. Será mejor que mantengamos las cosas tranquilas entre los dos al menos hasta que finalice el torneo y entonces…- dijo torpemente, sabía que aquello no era lo más feliz, pero le parecía lo correcto.

Las palabras de Korra se desvanecieron lentamente, dando paso a un silencio tenso. Se miraron largos segundos, manteniendo una respiración superficial, como si tan sólo el aire que expulsaban de sus pulmones podría molestar todavía más. La Avatar volvió a ser consciente de todo lo que la presencia de Mako conllevaba, como el olor de su colonia, la tibieza que aparentaba su piel o lo hipnóticos que le resultaban sus ojos, más que nada cuando los entrecerraba como en ese momento y sus labios quedaban entreabiertos, expulsando su aliento cálido.

Era estúpido el negarse el hecho de que seguía enamorada. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, acercó su rostro al de él, primero rozó su nariz e inevitablemente, llegó hasta sus labios. Lo besó con una pasividad tonta, resignándose a la debilidad que le provocaba, apoyó las manos en su pecho y sus dedos le acariciaron el cuello de piel pálida.

Mako tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, fue demandante y enérgico. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de Korra con una fuerza deliberada, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, para luego atraparla contra la pared detrás de ella, le mordió el labio y luego lo lamió, como un aviso previo antes de profundizar el beso mientras su mano le acarició delicadamente la cintura. Se besaron hasta que no hubo más aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-Y entonces te irás.- murmuró el maestro fuego, como una sentencia inevitable.-Pero no te preocupes, no voy a detenerte.

Sin más, la soltó, abrió la puerta y se marchó, dejándola atónita, todavía mareada por el beso.

No lo detuvo nada más porque sabía que no tenía nada para decirle.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Esa mañana comenzó extraña, por lo menos para Korra, que encontró a los dos hermanos en la esquina de siempre y caminaron con _toda la normalidad_ hasta la escuela. No sabía muy bien por qué, si era porque ella misma se sentía extraña e incómoda o porque Mako ni siquiera la había mirado y estaba callado, pensativo, distante. Le molestaba aquello, quería que él le preguntara como estaba, si había dormido bien… alguna estupidez, lo que fuera, quería escuchar su voz menos somnolienta de lo que esperaba a esa hora.

Pero él no dijo nada y a pesar de que se sentó junto a ella en el aula, no le habló. Se sentía estúpidamente ansiosa, rogando silenciosamente por un poco de su atención.

Los meses en que estuvieron peleados, al menos intercambiaban insultos, miradas de reproche o antipatía. Esta vez, Mako la ignoraba con una prolijidad insufrible, una que no negaba la presencia de ella a su costado izquierdo pero que no la consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para dirigirle una mirada.

Por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, es decir, la probabilidad bastante alta de desaprobar la maldita clase de Ética, se obligó a concentrarse en la lectura del texto que hablaba de las elecciones de los miembros del Concejo, su relación con Ciudad República… y tenía a Mako respirando a su costado, pestañeando, frunciendo levemente el ceño de vez en cuando y subrayando con el lápiz lo que le parecía importante.

Para cuando terminó la hora y la profesora pidió que entregaran, de las cuatro preguntas Korra había respondido exactamente… cero. Su compañero de banco se levantó y dejó dos hojas sobre el escritorio junto a los demás trabajos, volvió a sentarse cayendo pesadamente sobre su silla y entonces… después de unas tortuosas dos horas y medias, le habló.

-No te preocupes, el trabajo era de a dos, escribí tu nombre en el mío, supuse que no estabas escuchando cuando la profesora hablaba.- le dijo sin mirarla y como si lo hiciera por obligación.

Korra abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sorprendida, sin saber que decir, sintiéndose una completa idiota.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías que hacerlo, de todas formas…- musitó con la voz entrecortada, estaba segura de estar sonrojada.

-No seas ridícula, sé que no entregaste el trabajo anterior y de esa forma no aprobarás.- contestó, garabateando con el lápiz sobre una hoja muchas líneas curvas que pronto comenzaron a formar los cuatro símbolos de los reinos.

Arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro.-No sabía que estabas pendiente de...

-No es difícil saberlo, Korra.- la cortó, se encogió de hombros y bufó.-Los profesores se toman la molestia de recordártelo frente a toda la clase.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se incorporó y salió del aula, ya que sonó el timbre del recreo. La Avatar hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero se sentía conmocionada, no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar aquella parte tan fría de Mako.

-¿Korra?- tardó un poco en reconocer aquella voz suave, pero era nada menos que Asami, de pie a un costado del banco, mirándola con una expresión cordial.

-Asami, buenos días. Hace tiempo que no hablamos.- le dijo intentando sonreír con naturalidad, la realidad era que la frase le había salido más apenada que feliz.

La joven pelinegra asintió y tomó asiento.-Sí, es cierto. Así que ¿Cómo estás?

-Oh, bien… mucho entrenamiento.

-¡Me imagino! Falta relativamente poco para el inicio del torneo, realmente espero que los Hurones del Fuego tengan unas cuantas victorias.- dijo con un entusiasmo que a Korra le pareció bastante real, así que se permitió reír un poco y contagiarse otro poco de su emoción.

-Bueno, es cierto, ni siquiera sé cuántas semanas faltan, ayer me probé el traje nuevo, parece que Bolin los encargó después de que calificáramos, para ser sincera no tenía ni idea, no sé qué tienen de malo los viejos uniformes.- confesó mientras negaba con la cabeza, Asami se rió ligeramente.

-No me sorprende, Bolin siempre fue muy impulsivo.- acordó,-Sin embargo, creo que será bueno ver a los Hurones con un cambio de imagen.

Korra se encogió de hombros.-Tal vez, lo único malo es que tendré que pagarlos con mis ahorros.

Las dos se rieron un poco más, y aunque Korra no quería romper con el ambiente tranquilo, sentía la necesidad de decir algo al respecto de la nueva situación.

-Asami… yo, sinceramente, lamento lo que ocurrió entre tú y Mako.- le dijo después de un silencio que duró dos o tres segundos.

Ella pareció sorprenderse, arqueó una ceja y su expresión se descompuso un par de segundos hasta que pudo volver a verse natural. Korra sentía que los nervios le quemaban y esperó que no se lo tomara a mal.

-Por favor Korra, no hay nada que lamentar, todo con él parecían estar bien en la superficie, pero supongo que hay cosas que no puedo cambiar.- habló la ojiverde con sinceridad, le sorprendía su madurez, quizás Asami estaba siendo la más madura de los tres.-Lo que realmente lamento es haber sido un problema entre tú y él, Korra, ustedes eran realmente los mejores amigos antes de… bueno, todo esto.

La Avatar no supo que decir, realmente esperaba que ella la odiara aunque sea un poco, y si así era, lo escondía perfectamente.

-Bueno, en sí, no eres la culpable de lo que haya pasado con nuestra amistad, Asami, creo que han sido tonterías nuestras.- suspiró, ¿Quién tenía realmente la culpa de todo? Cada vez se le hacía más confuso señalar un culpable.

-Pensé por mucho tiempo que estaba interponiéndome entre ustedes, en realidad.- admitió con liviandad Asami.-Y estoy segura de que así fue, mira, en realidad, Mako te quiere demasiado y sé que tú también.- murmuró más pensativa, lo único que le quedó a la ojiazul fue escuchar y callar, no terminaba de captar hacia donde apuntaba al decir eso.

-En fin, nada más quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien entre nosotras. Estaré ahí para alentar a los Hurones de Fuego en el torneo. ¡Muchos éxitos!- finalizó rápidamente Asami y Korra sólo pudo sonreír, no entendió el apuro de ella hasta que captó a Mako caminando hasta el banco.

Los ex novios apenas si se saludaron al cruzarse, era inevitable notar que la ojiverde seguía sin sentirse cómoda cerca de él, y quizás aún estaba enojada.

El maestro fuego se sentó en su lugar otra vez y dejó una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate que llamaron la atención de su compañera de banco instantáneamente.

-Adelante.- dijo, y con eso le bastó a la Avatar para sacar un par y llevárselas a la boca con la emoción de un muerto de hambre.

-¡Muchas gracias!- balbuceó con un poco de dificultad, porque aunque había tragado todavía tenía la galletita masticada en la garganta, captó que a Mako se le escapaba una pequeñísima sonrisa por la comisura de los labios.

-De nada. Hablé con Bolin hace unos minutos, decíamos de programar los entrenamientos día por medio esta semana, falta menos de un mes. No te preocupes si tienes que faltar a alguno, lo entenderemos.- le informó en un tono de voz neutral, mirando la bolsa de galletas como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

Korra arqueó una ceja.-Por supuesto que puedo, a menos que el mundo esté en un peligro mortal…- intentó bromear distraídamente, el sabor dulce en su boca la alegraba aunque fuera un poco.

Mako hizo una mueca y miró en otra dirección.-Bueno, eso podría suceder, después de todo eres la Avatar.- apuntó con la voz grave.

Le hubiera gustado reírse, pero la seriedad estúpida con la que se tomaba el comentario no le agradaba.- ¿Y ahora quién es el ridículo?- dijo sin pensar, ganándose una mirada cruda del maestro fuego.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio incómodo, que además le quitaron las ganas de comer.

-Quédate con las galletas.- finalmente bufó Mako, quien también había perdido el apetito.

-No las quiero.

-Quédatelas, te las regalo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Te dará hambre luego.

-No de galletas. Gracias, pero no.

-No me las voy a llevar, quedarán ahí.

-Me parece perfecto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¿Entonces no hay problema con los días de entrenamiento, Korra?- dijo Bolin con la boca llena de galleta trozada semi masticada.

Los tres volvían a sus casas por el camino de siempre y era el maestro tierra quien rompía el extraño silencio, que hasta entonces había sido amenizado por las mandíbulas de Bolin masticando con ganas.

-No lo tengo, así que nos veremos esta tarde en el gimnasio.- contestó la pregunta, aunque la mayor parte de su ser se dividía entre el deseo de comer galletas y el de comerse a Mako, por supuesto, el segundo era uno muy a nivel subconsciente que se negaría a sí misma por la eternidad.

-¿Están seguros de que ninguno quiere? Quedan pocas y…

-¡Yo quiero!

-Yo también.

Lo siguiente que vio Bolin fue una bolsa vacía.-Bueno… esas eran las dos últimas…- murmuró apenado, su mirada iba desde su hermano, pasando por Korra, a la bolsa que antes estaba llena de deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

El resto del camino no fue tan incómodo con el sabor del chocolate derretido en sus lenguas y Bolin parloteando alegremente alguna cosa que su amiga y su hermano contestaban con monosílabos o risitas cuando fuera necesario. La preocupación volvió a la joven Avatar al despedirse en la esquina.

-Entonces, la cena es mañana, ¿Verdad, Korra?- dijo Bolin con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Los días habían pasado tan rápido… ¡Y ella ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a usar!

-Eso creo.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Irán…?

Lo que realmente esperaba era que Mako contestara. Sí o no, las dos respuestas tendrían supuestas consecuencias negativas en ella.

Podía pasarse toda la noche pensando en Mako a su lado, o podía… pasarse toda la noche pensando en Mako lejos de ella. La cuestión no variaría demasiado, aunque quizás el tenerlo cerca la haría más propensa a hacer una idiotez gigante.

Interiormente y aunque no lo admitiría, quería que él dijera que _sí_.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Por algo lo pregunto!- exclamó Bolin levantando los brazos hacia el cielo con los puños apretados, con exagerado entusiasmo.

-Oh, eso me recuerda que debo ir a buscar nuestros trajes de la tintorería.- murmuró un pensativo Mako, que parecía estar hablando consigo mismo más que respondiéndole… Pero para Korra aquello era suficiente.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Buenas! Antes que nada espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, finalmente un beso… bastante confuso, es verdad, pero es parte de la personalidad impulsiva de Korra y que… Bueno, Mako es irresistible ¿Quién puede culparla? Jajaja… En el siguiente capítulo será el baile, fiesta, evento… para el cuál tengo planeada ciertas cosillas que van a exponer los sentimientos de Korra **_**casi **_**finalmente. Se las arregló bien para negárselos hasta ahora, pero se terminó. Creo que la próxima voy a relatar más desde el lado de Mako, su perspectiva.**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Time Death****: Me halagas realmente! Creo que una forma de redactar más rebuscada quizás no encajaría bien con el ritmo y lo que pasa en sí en la historia, en fin, son estilos, pero me alegra que te guste el mío :D Gracias por los favoritos!**

**Julia: Jaja, sí, como te dije fue una especie de alarma de que me estaba tardando, creo que esta vez tarde menos ¿O no? espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo :D**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, con críticas, sugerencias, si les gustó, si no, si Mako debería usar un traje de tres piezas o más simple aunque a mi me gusta el de tres piezas (fundamental para la historia, gente! Jajaja)**

**Saludos! Hasta la próxima! **

_**Aviso: menos mal que se me ocurrió leerlo por las dudas. Subí otra vez el cap, tenía un error garrafal en la línea de tiempo pero ya está… **_


	6. Nada de alcohol con el estómago vacío

**Capítulo VI: Nada de alcohol con el estómago vacío**

_Ella desoja margaritas en su cuarto, anoche lo trató tan mal,_

_Y siempre vuelve a aparecer con ese no sé qué, que deja sin aliento…_

_Amor de juventud…_

_(Pedro Aznar)_

Korra se miró al espejo por décima vez, se mordió el labio, insegura de sí misma. En realidad, no era que el vestido le quedara _mal_… de hecho, se veía tan hermosa y femenina que… casi ni se reconocía en el reflejo.

-De verdad que te agradezco esto, Pema, no sé qué haría sin ti.- suspiró con una sonrisa pequeña, recorriendo con la mirada a su yo del espejo. El vestido era de un azul profundo con unas muy delicadas flores en un azul más claro, con cuello de corte chino que estaba bordado finamente con hilo color marfil y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, le calzaba perfectamente en la zona del busto (cosa que le había dado un poco de vergüenza al principio) y se ajustaba a la curva de su cintura, siendo un poco más suelto en sus caderas para caer con elegancia hasta el suelo, el tajo en el costado de la falda no le quitaba elegancia a la caída de la tela. Esa noche llevaba el pelo suelto y sus habituales coletas dejaron paso a dos mechones de pelo torzados a los costados de su rostro, que le daban un aire más suave.

-Oh, yo tampoco sé qué harías sin mí.- coincidió con diversión la mujer, llevaba un elegante vestido naranja y amarillo que le recordaba a Korra las vestimentas más ceremoniales del pueblo del aire, sin embargo, tenía un toque moderno y lucía realmente bien en la madre de los niños del aire.

-Con permiso…- habló Tenzin, vestido con un traje de monje _más formal_, o eso decía él aunque Korra no le encontraba grandes diferencias. Sonrió al verla y le dio otra encantadora sonrisa a su esposa.-Sólo te falta un toque más, esto lo ha enviado mi madre especialmente para ti.- le dijo y le extendió una pequeña cajita.

Korra la abrió para encontrarse dos pendientes en forma de lágrima, los hilos de plata sostenían dos pequeñas perlas, sobre las que hacían delicadas formas parecidas a las olas.

-Son hermosos… muchísimas gracias.- sólo pudo decir, sobrecogida por la emoción.

Nunca le habían gustado esas fiestas y mentiría al decir que le entusiasmaba la idea de asistir esa noche. Pero sorprenderse a sí misma con ese aspecto tan femenino y delicado era en algún punto… agradable.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mako se arregló el cuello del traje y acomodó mejor la bufanda roja que siempre usaba, la cual se las había arreglado para convertir en una prenda un poco más elegante anudándola sobre su pecho con especial cuidado. Se acomodó el saco, revisó el chaleco bordó, comprobó que la costura del pantalón quedara donde debía, se miró los zapatos recién lustrados y suspiró sonoramente. Estaba un poco nervioso, para qué negarlo.

-¡Ey! Nos están esperando afuera, parece que han enviado un elegante coche por nosotros.- anunció Bolin abriendo con rapidez la puerta de la habitación, él también llevaba un traje de tres piezas, pero era gris y su chaleco verde, a juego con sus ojos, decía él.

-¿Un coche? ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?-balbuceó Mako girándose para mirarlo y arqueando una ceja, su hermano menor extendió aún más su sonrisa y se tiró las solapas del traje para darse un aire de importancia.

-Esta noche somos invitados _de honor_ a un evento muy importante, vete acostumbrando.- dijo socarronamente, con un aire de protagonista de telenovela.

Mako sólo gruñó en respuesta y negó con la cabeza. Después, siguió a Bolin hasta fuera de la casa, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su cabello en el espejo empotrado en el pasillo. Subieron al coche y tras saludarlos cortésmente, el chofer comenzó la marcha hacia el salón donde se celebraba semejante evento… y que estaba ubicado en la zona más cara de la ciudad.

-¿Korra y los demás?- preguntó el maestro fuego, un poco ansioso.

-Tenzin me dijo que ellos irían en otro coche por cuestiones de comodidad, que nos encontraríamos allí. Los vi salir unos minutos antes que nosotros… Tienes que ver a Korra ¡No parece ella!- se rió su hermano menor, que estaba muy acomodado con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-Eso es imposible…- negó, mientras su mirada se escabullía a través de las ventanas, entreteniéndose con las lámparas y los arreglos que adornaban las calles por el festejo del aniversario de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, Mako descubrió que la enorme luz que se notaba en el cielo nocturno era un gigantesco reflector a unos metros de la puerta, el cual se movía de un lado al otro y medía por lo menos metro y medio de ancho. El chofer les abrió la puerta y se encontraron de pie en una enorme alfombra de color rojo que los guiaba hasta la puerta principal. Caminaron con las manos en los bolsillos, con los ojos bien atentos a los detalles.

-Oh, por los espíritus, mira a todos los ricachones que están llegando ¿Crees que alguno podría patrocinarnos?- murmuró Bolin a su hermano, con una expresión astuta.

Mako simplemente pensó que su hermano no pudo haber tenido mejor idea.-Tienes razón, sería bueno interceptar alguno y convencerlo…

-Quizás Korra pueda…- comenzó el maestro tierra y aplaudió para darle énfasis a su idea.

-No metas a Korra en esto, Bolin.- lo cortó en seco y aunque su hermano pareció abrir la boca para protestar, finalmente decidió quedarse callado.

En la puerta, dieron sus nombres al encargado y tras buscarlo en una de las cuatro listas, los dejaron pasar. El salón era enorme, decorado con elegancia, los emblemas de la ciudad e incluso de las cuatro naciones dibujados en pomposos estandartes que colgaban en las paredes, las magníficas arañas alumbraban el amplio salón con luces cálidas y brillantes… los invitados estaban trajeados con toda la elegancia que requería la ocasión y se movían por todo el lugar charlando y riendo con soltura, sirviéndose cada tanto de lo que los mozos ofrecían en relucientes bandejas plateadas.

Bolin sonrió con entusiasmo y aprovechó la cercanía de un mozo para tomar dos copas de bebida burbujeante, ofreciéndole una a su hermano mayor.

-¡Por el futuro éxito de los Hurones de Fuego!- exclamó levantando su copa y cuando estuvo a punto de chocarla con la de Mako, una conocida voz los detuvo.

-¡Me ofenderé si completan ese brindis sin mí!- advirtió Korra, el maestro fuego giró a mirarla y simplemente no pudo hacer más que sonreír, encandilado.

-Tienes toda la razón.- estuvo de acuerdo y esperó a que ella se acercara, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, el cabello suelto le daba un aire diferente y encantador… se sintió un poco mareado por sus sentimientos, mientras el pecho se le llenaba de una sensación tibia y profunda.-Estás hermosa esta noche.- le dijo, con su copa tocó suavemente la de ella, generando un pequeño sonido agudo de repiqueteo.

Korra se sonrojó visiblemente.-Estoy rara, no me siento yo.- admitió, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cintura, como si quisiera alisar una arruga imaginaria.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo por segunda vez en la noche el maestro fuego y negó con la cabeza.

-Mako tiene razón, eres la Avatar más deslumbrante que vi jamás.- apoyó Bolin, guiñándole un ojo.

-Por no decir la única Avatar que viste jamás.- acotó la ojiazul negando con la cabeza y los tres rieron con ganas.- ¡Por los Hurones de Fuego!

Brindaron y le dieron un sorbo rápido a sus bebidas, enseguida Bolin los abrazó por los hombros hasta casi chocar sus cabezas.

-¡El torneo será nuestro!- dijo emocionado, parecía casi al punto de llorar teatralmente.

Mako no pudo evitar sentir el aroma del perfume de Korra. Ella era usualmente fabulosa, todos los días y con lo que llevara, con ropa deportiva, piyamas o como en esa noche… pero el ambiente con su música suave y gente bailando en la pista lo inducían en un clima fuera de lo común, como un espacio neutro, donde sus problemas estaban fuera de discusión.

-Mako, Bolin, buenas noches.- los saludó Tenzin apareciendo desde la multitud, Pema se sostenía de su brazo cómodamente, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo.

-Buenas noches.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos y la mujer rió un poco.

-¿Has visto la mesa de buffet, Bolin? Sé que será una de las mejores atracciones para ti.- le dijo Tenzin con una sonrisa cordial y al aludido los ojos le brillaron de anhelo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dóoooooooooonde?- chilló y atravesó el salón a una velocidad que parecía más propia de un maestro aire.

Los demás no pudieron si no reírse y tras algunas palabras casuales más, el matrimonio tuvo que dejarlos para entablar conversación con unos viejos conocidos de la Tribu Agua. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, desviando sus miradas hacia el amplio lugar, rebosante de vida.

-Es una gran celebración.- comentó Mako, intentando conversar casualmente.

La vio por el rabillo del ojo asentir, sin embargo, ella parecía estar debatiéndose internamente por algo más.

-¿De verdad crees que me veo hermosa esta noche?- le preguntó de improvisto, aunque bajó la mirada vergonzosamente.

¡Por los espíritus! La corajuda Korra con un ataque de timidez. Eso era algo que no sucedía casi nunca.

-Bueno, no solamente esta noche, en realidad.- concedió y la voz le salió más grave de lo que en realidad pretendía modular.

Ella asintió y una pequeña sonrisa tuvo lugar en su rostro.

-¿Bailamos?- hizo la invitación un poco nervioso, y le extendió su mano.

Korra pareció dudarlo unos segundos hasta que finalmente asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, con una orquesta casi completa que tocaba una canción lenta pero entretenida, se colaron entre la gente buscando un espacio y entonces Mako colocó una mano en la cintura de la ojiazul, mientras que su otra mano sostenía la de ella en posición. Al principio, fueron un poco torpes, y Korra lo pisó un par de veces, pero cuando encontraron el ritmo, se deslizaron con naturalidad bailando entre el resto de las parejas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bailar con Mako había sido magnifico, como si su sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, aunque sin la extraña conversación de por medio, pero sí con esa naturalidad que la hacía sentir tranquila y en paz. Bueno, quizás lo de la paz era una vil mentira. Se sentía como una niñita emocionada bailando con su príncipe… por más cursi y chocante que le resultara. Pero… le gustaba, demasiado.

Fueron sólo un par de canciones, hasta que los demás aparecieron en escena y mientras Pema no dejaba de mirarlos con esa expresión cómplice que le dejaba bien en claro lo obvio que estaban siendo, Tenzin le informó sobre un par de personas con las que le sería interesante y provechoso hablar para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre las problemáticas de las naciones, así que disculpándose de Mako y con un poco de reticencia, lo dejó en la pista de baile para acompañar a su mentor hasta donde los esperaban un hombre y una mujer, vestidos al estilo del Reino Tierra.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Vaya, pero si no los veo por un par de semanas y suceden cosas curiosas.- una voz conocida sacó a Mako de su ensimismamiento, sin darse cuenta, estaba solo en el medio de la pista, mirando en la dirección por la que Korra se había marchado.

-Lin.- saludó el joven con una sonrisa cordial, pero ella lo miraba de esa forma suspicaz- ¿Trabajando esta noche?

-Estuve de vacaciones las últimas semanas en la isla Kyoshi, hermoso lugar por cierto, así que esta noche me tocó, pero no me quejo, no me gustan estas fiestas.- le respondió la mujer y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia un costado del salón, en el camino, Lin tomó dos copas, una que ofreció al ojidorado y la otra que bebió de un solo trago, ante la mirada sorprendida de Mako.- ¿Así que finalmente se decidieron a ponerse de novios?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y casi escupió el vino blanco que tenía en la boca.- ¿Qué?

-Oh por favor, los estuve viendo, bailaban como dos tontos enamorados. ¿Cuánto llevan juntos ya? ¿Qué fue de tu historia con la joven Sato?- inquirió Beifong directamente, como era su estilo.

Mako negó con la cabeza.-Korra y yo no estamos juntos, aunque Asami es historia pasada.

La mujer de astutos ojos verdes arqueó una ceja y torció la boca, mirándolo como si quisiera atravesarlo.-Pensé que tendría que llamarles la atención cuando bailaban, parecía que estaban a punto de hacer una escena de arrumacos y besos.

El joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no era que no le gustara la idea, pero no era cierto.-Por favor, Lin… ya sabes cómo es Korra.

-Oh, entonces quieren mantenerlo en secreto porque seguramente Korra no quiere herir a la joven Sato…- supuso con malicia, mientras miraba distraídamente hacia la multitud.

-¡Que no somos novios!- gruñó Mako, tapándose los ojos con una mano, luego, apuró el trago y vació su copa como había hecho Beifong hacía unos minutos.

-Cuidado con la bebida, Mako, no quiero tener que sacarte borracho de aquí.- le advirtió con tono severo y lo apuntó descuidadamente con un dedo. Por supuesto, ni bien pasó otro mozo, ella aprovechó para adueñarse de otra copa.

Mako se limitó a suspirar, resignado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Korra estaba aburrida, además de un poco frustrada, la mayoría de las personas con las que había hablado esas largas dos horas no dejaban de cacarear tonterías que poco tenían que ver con lo que ella realmente quería saber. Afortunadamente, Tenzin tenía la delicadeza y la astucia necesaria para darse cuenta cuando la conversación era completamente inútil, apresurándose a excusarlos y salir de allí con rapidez.

-Tenías razón, lo único que quieren es comer y tomar.- admitió la Avatar con un suspiro resignado.

-Y no te olvides de adular a la joven Avatar y su hermoso vestido.- apuntó su mentor con una sonrisa burlona.-No te preocupes tanto, Korra, tendrás otras oportunidades mejores. Quizás esta noche quieras disfrutar un poco más de la fiesta.

La sugerencia le venía bien, demasiado agradable resultó bailar con Mako y no se opondría a unas canciones más con él. Su desilusión fue grande cuando localizó a sus dos amigos hablando animadamente con dos jóvenes mujeres que tenían todo el porte de la alta sociedad de Ciudad República.

-No lo sé, me duelen los pies y ya es tarde…- murmuró con la voz más tranquila que pudo, aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en sus dos amigos.

-Como prefieras, con Pema nos quedaremos un poco más y luego debemos volver, no sé si la niñera podrá con los cuatro niños.- contestó el maestro aire, rascándose la barba en aire pensativo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la forma en que Meelo, Ikki y Jinora estarían volviendo loca a la pobre muchacha que era la niñera de ellos esa noche, afortunadamente Rohan aún no tenía edad para hacer el mismo escándalo que sus hermanos mayores. Por lo menos esperaba que le pagaran bien por semejante sacrificio.

Sin ganas de mucho, se dirigió a la barra y pidió un trago de nombre extraño que el camarero preparó rápidamente, sonriéndole con simpatía alardeando que nunca en su vida probaría algo mejor, pero que tuviera cuidado, porque era fuerte. Korra le agradeció con la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz y se retiró hacia un pasillo contiguo del gran salón que estaba iluminado apenas por una lámpara con un foco tenue, de todas formas, lo importante era el cómodo sillón allí empotrado y la lejanía de la multitud.

Se entretuvo marcando el ritmo de la música con los dedos de los pies, ahora libres de la prisión asesina de sus zapatos, sorbía su trago despacito cuando Lin la encontró.

-El alma de la fiesta.- le dijo burlona y le dio una sonrisa en compensación.

Korra hizo una mueca, ni siquiera se molestó en incorporarse, doblada sobre sí misma como estaba, con una mano sosteniendo el trago y la otra masajeando su pie derecho.

-Creo que estás buscando a Bolin, o a Mako, ellos deben estar están pasándola muy bien.- masculló la Avatar, sin poder evitar que sus celos se traslucieran en sus palabras.

Beifong rió, sentándose en el otro lado del sillón, llevaba en la mano una copa de una bebida espumante, pero se notaba muy lúcida, a diferencia de la joven ojiazul que comenzaba a flaquear en fuerza y poder de concentración.

-Bueno, Bolin está bailando con una chica en la pista de baile y Mako creo que ahuyentó a una hace un buen rato.- comentó Lin con aire despreocupado antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo el perfecto Mako pudo haber ahuyentado a una chica?- preguntó Korra, entre extrañada y divertida por la noticia.

-No dejaba de hablar de ti. Lo escuché porque estaban de pie al lado mío.- explicó como si no fuera realmente importante lo que decía.

A Korra casi se le cae el trago y escupe lo que tenía en la boca, finalmente, se decidió por atragantarse teniendo que toser casi hasta las convulsiones.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló estúpidamente y se irguió, el mundo pareció temblar un segundo antes de volver a estabilizarse casi por completo.

La mujer lanzó una carcajada victoriosa ante el sonrojo evidente de la ojiazul.

-El amor nos hace un poco idiotas.- le dijo finalmente haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.-De todas formas, vine aquí porque le dije que te buscaría, lleva como diez minutos revisando por todo el salón.

Korra no supo qué pensar, pero no estaba segura de querer que la encontrara. No le fue difícil el notar que los dos hermanos se habían pasado toda la noche hablando con cuanta persona interceptaran y en su gran mayoría eran mujeres, aunque no quería juzgarlos para mal, pues era inevitable al ser ellos dos unos jóvenes realmente atractivos, y a ella los celos la carcomían quitándole hasta el hambre. Recordó no haber probado bocado en toda la noche, quizás por eso la bebida la tenía tan mareada.

-Creo que mejor iré afuera, necesito tomar aire.- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y tomando los zapatos que había dejado al costado del sillón.

Lin la vio ponerse de pie con dificultad y arqueó una ceja suspicaz.- ¿Quieres que le diga que te encuentre allí?

Korra se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió su camino a través del largo pasillo, hacia el balcón que daba a los jardines.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Estaba buscándote, tengo grandes noticias.- anunció Mako, aliviado de haberla encontrado por fin, la joven Avatar estaba apoyada contra el muro bajo de granito, con la vista perdida en toda la vegetación que conformaban los jardines, fuera, el sonido de la música era lejano y los insectos nocturnos canturreaban a su forma desde los rincones.

-¿Mhhm?- fue toda la respuesta de ella que ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para notarlo.

-Con Bolin logramos convencer a unas mujeres ahí dentro, nos dijeron que hablarían con su padre, que es el dueño de uno de los grandes restaurantes de… ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre, pero no es lo importante… ¡Nos patrocinarán en el torneo!- comenzó a hablar rápidamente y dijo lo último con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso de la hazaña.

-¿Y qué les pidieron a cambio?- fue la respuesta de Korra, que no se movió de su lugar, sino que continuaba dándole la espalda.

-¿A cambio? Bueno, no hablamos de algo así, Bolin invitó a bailar a una de ellas luego pero…- explicó vagamente, arqueando una ceja, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en esa cuestión, era sólo un patrocinio que les vendría bien para cubrir posibles gastos en uniformes o visitas al médico.

Sin embargo, ella permaneció callada, moviéndose únicamente para dejar una copa vacía a su costado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó cautelosamente, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y exhaló, esperando pacientemente.- ¿No conseguiste lo que querías?

Estaba intentando ser comprensivo y llegar al fondo de la cuestión, pero lo que consiguió fue un silencio extraño, en el cuál la tensión se podía cortar con, como quien dice, el filo de una navaja.

-Oh, yo no, pero parece que tú sí.- la oración que pronunció Korra se escuchó pastosa, con un innecesario arrastre de las consonantes.

¿Estaba ella ebria? Mako no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que le estiró con fuerza las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

-¿Cuántos de esos has bebido?- inquirió con cautela, acercándose para tomar la copa y oler el contenido. Arrugó la nariz con hastío, el olor a alcohol era _increíblemente fuerte_.

-Uno solo. ¿Por quién me tomas?- bufó ella, alejándose unos pasos en otra dirección, Mako notó rápidamente que su coordinación estaba afectada y que tenía los zapatos de taco colgándole de la mano izquierda.

-Creo que en realidad tú has estado _tomando. _- señaló un poco divertido, pero ella no pareció compartir eso y se giró para darle una mirada asesina. Por los espíritus, hasta con esa expresión de fastidio en el rostro y el cabello despeinado se veía magnífica.

-Mejor vuelve al salón a charlar con tus nuevas amigas.- siseó Korra, llevándose las manos a las caderas y levantando la barbilla. Esa expresión era tan típica de ella, pensó Mako, y una nueva sonrisita se instaló en su rostro.

Pero definitivamente lo que sucedería a continuación no se lo hubiera esperado jamás. Korra levantó la mano, con todo el gesto amenazador del que era capaz y… le arrojó uno de sus zapatos. Sus reflejos apenas consiguieron tapar con los brazos el proyectil antes de que alcanzara su cabeza.

-¿Qué carajo sucede contigo?- exclamó sin dar crédito a lo sucedido, mirándola con expresión desencajada.

De todas las cosas que la Avatar pudiera haber hecho, como aplastarlo con una roca, lanzarle estacas de hielo, voltearlo con una gran ráfaga o incinerarlo de una llamarada… ella había, bueno, arrojado su zapato. La mismísima Avatar, el supuesto ser humano más poderoso del planeta. Y con esa idea en su cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?- siseó Korra realmente molesta, se veía cansada e irritada de sobremanera, además de un poco ebria.- ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Esa es la maldita pregunta correcta! ¡Tú! Tenías que invitarme a bailar ni bien llegaste a esta maldita fiesta y luego pasártela hablando con cuanta mujer te cruzaras.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, haciendo un llamado a toda su paz mental para mantener la paciencia.-Korra, fue idea de Bolin buscar patrocinadores y nos dimos cuenta que era más fácil hablar con mujeres, son más predispuestas a escuchar, ya sabes…

-Oh ¿Es más fácil utilizar a las mujeres para que te den dinero?- inquirió casi maliciosamente y eso ofendió al maestro fuego, que pasó su peso de un pie al otro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No lo pongas de esa forma, suena horrible.

-Pero es la verdad Mako. Y es más fácil hablar con ellas porque deben de babear por ti ni bien te ven.- bufó, y su expresión se descompuso un poco más, lucía entre apenada y molesta, respirando con fuerza.

-Sinceramente no me importa eso.- objetó hablando lentamente, a ver si de esa forma le entraba en la cabezota terca que tenía, él ya le había dejado en claro quién era la única mujer que le interesaba. Con fastidio, cerró los ojos y se masajeó el entrecejo con los dedos.

-Quisiera que a mí tampoco.- le contestó, luego se llevó la mano a la boca y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, su expresión lució descompuesta, pero él no la captó.

-Korra…- comenzó Mako, girándose hacia un costado, incómodo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que había estado pensando toda la noche en ella, y en nadie más.

Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Korra pareció emitir un sonido gutural, y al abrir los ojos, la vio apoyada sobre el muro bajo con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el otro lado de éste, la cabeza gacha y sosteniéndose lo mejor que podía.

Oh, por los espíritus, ella estaba vomitando… regando el pasto fresco de la noche con todo el alcohol que su organismo no pudo soportar. Y reprimiendo el asco que le daba, se acercó a ella para sostenerle el cabello chocolate y sobarle suavemente la espalda. La Avatar vació su estómago y se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios, notablemente avergonzada, ni siquiera quiso mirarlo cuando se incorporó, aunque él la sostuvo de los hombros suavemente intentando confortarla.

-No comí nada en toda la noche.- admitió luego de unos segundos, Mako se rió bajito, sin intenciones de hacerla rabiar otra vez.

-Es prácticamente la primera regla si vas a beber, Korra.- le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa y pasó las manos por sus brazos desnudos para darle un poco de calor, allí fuera estaba notablemente más fresco. Aunque estaba preocupado, una parte de sí se alegró de poder acariciar aquella piel morena tan suave. Como el caballero que era se quitó el saco entregándoselo a ella y le dijo: -Ve y siéntate en el banco, buscaré un poco de agua y algo para limpiarte.

Rápidamente entró al salón y se dirigió a las cocinas, le pidió a un mozo un vaso con agua y una servilleta de tela, esquivó a la gente de regreso, incluso a aquellos que quisieron entablar una conversación con él. En menos de cinco minutos, volvió a salir al balcón, encontrando a Korra con la cabeza hundida sobre las rodillas y su saco puesto. Se sentó junto a ella y dejó escapar un suspiro, con naturalidad, le acarició la espalda otra vez y ella se incorporó sorprendida por el contacto. Los ojos azules arrepentidos y cansados le calaron profundo. ¿Cómo podía estar enojado con aquella preciosa y ebria Avatar?

-Lo siento.- murmuró Korra, aceptando el vaso con agua que él le ofreció, enseguida dio un largo sorbo y se limpió luego con la servilleta.-Ni siquiera quiero saber qué pueden llegar a decir toda esa pedante gente si me ven en este estado.

Mako se rió y tomó el vaso que le devolvía para dejarlo a su costado en el suelo, cruzó un brazo por los hombros de Korra y la empujó hacia él, ella no ofreció resistencia, si no que se apoyó en su pecho exhalando un suspiro frustrado.

-Bueno, lo peor ya ha pasado, y nadie te ha visto.- le dijo para consolarla y percibió una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la joven.

-Tú me has visto.- murmuró apenada, el pecho de Mako tembló cuando él lanzó una carcajada.

-En ese caso, prometo no decirle a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Lo sé. Me siento muy cansada.- suspiró y cruzó uno de sus brazos alrededor de él para acomodarse mejor, en tanto Mako se apoyó sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Un silencio cómodo se extendió entre ellos. Casi podía decir que era el primer silencio de ese tipo, se sentía tranquilo y cómodo a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, en tanto en su pecho una sensación cálida y profunda lo llenaba de ese sentimiento que ahora sí podía reconocer.

-¿Cómo no podría enamorarme de ti?- murmuró suavemente, acariciando con tranquilidad el brazo de Korra.

No supo si lo escuchó ya que, agotada como estaba, rápidamente el sueño parecía haberla vencido.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Korra apareció en su puerta la mañana siguiente, esta vez vestida con su ropa deportiva, el pantalón de jogging azul oscuro, la musculosa celeste y el buzo marrón atado en la cadera. Cuando le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, ella tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde Mako estaba terminando de lavar los trastes.

-Pensé que podríamos ir juntos al entrenamiento.- se explicó la ojiazul, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de madera oscura.

Después de que ella se quedara dormida, pasó por lo menos una hora antes de que Tenzin los encontrara, tiempo suficiente para que Mako diera un repaso mental a todo lo sucedido e intentara encontrar una solución plausible a la situación en general. Korra se marchó somnolienta, pero más recompuesta, y ambos se habían despedido con un largo abrazo, que para su sorpresa, dejó el suave aroma de su perfume impregnado en su traje. Se había pasado oliendo la ropa todo el trayecto hasta su casa, hipnotizado.

-Claro, de todas formas, tenemos que ir a entrenar dentro de, por lo menos, una hora.- le dijo casualmente, mientras terminaba de enjuagar los platos, Bolin lo había sorprendido con un estofado ese día, y no se podía negar que lo preparaba exquisito.

Korra guardó silencio un par de minutos y Mako no dijo nada mientras terminaba con su labor, luego, se giró para mirarla, extrañado por su comportamiento. La encontró con una expresión entre arrepentida y apenada, sus ojos azules clavados en la mesa mientras sus dedos jugaban a remarcar las vetas de la madera. Ella lo miró entonces y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Lamento todo lo que te dije anoche, supongo que estaba un poco…- comenzó dubitativa, como si tuviera cuidado al pronunciar cada una de las palabras.

-¿Celosa?- completó el maestro fuego, intentando que la sonrisa no se le escapara hacia los labios.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo un poco la boca hacia un costado, pero enseguida, su expresión se recompuso.-Iba a decir ebria, pero también cuenta.

Mako dejó escapar la sonrisa inevitablemente, no podía negar que aquello le subía considerablemente la autoestima. Exhaló un suspiro, intentando calmar su emoción y el corazón que le latía con fuerza en el pecho, su mirada rebotó de un lado al otro en la cocina hasta volver a Korra, para quien las vetas de la madera eran demasiado interesantes.

-Creo que una de las mejores partes de la noche fue cuando bailamos…- le dijo suavemente, le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero era simplemente la verdad.

Ella lo miró, arqueando una ceja y negó con la cabeza.-Te pisé por lo menos dos veces.

Se rió con ganas, recordando los pequeños accidentes.-Fue sólo hasta que nos acostumbramos al ritmo lento de la música.- otorgó restándole importancia.

-Fue un lindo momento.- coincidió finalmente Korra, después se puso de pie y volvió a inhalar con fuerza, mientras relajaba los hombros.-Bueno, en realidad quería asegurarme de que las cosas estuvieran bien entre nosotros, creo que eso es todo. Iré a asegurarme de que Naga no haya regado por el piso la ropa que Pema estaba colgando…

Cuando Korra intentó salir de la cocina, Mako se interpuso, parándose delante de la puerta.-Creo que todavía hay algo que debemos hablar.- dijo, vio como sus ojos azules relampagueaban por un segundo.

-¿De qué?

-El beso.

La Avatar arqueó una ceja.- ¿Cuál de todos? Han sido varios.

Supo que ella lo había dicho sin pensar, sin embargo, ambos enrojecieron un poco ante semejante declaración. Para encontrar la voz, tuvo que carraspear un poco y tomar aire.

-El último, cuando me besaste.- le aclaró despacio, tratando de adivinar la posible reacción que la impulsiva ojiazul podía llegar a tener.

-Oh, _ese_.- asintió Korra, y se alejó un par de pasos, llevándose instintivamente una mano a la nuca.- ¿Qué hay que hablar sobre _ese_?

-Bueno, quería saber por qué lo habías hecho.- habló, y era la pura verdad, semejante beso, tan tranquilo y entregado, todavía rebotaba en su cabeza como un recuerdo casi nítido.

Korra se mordió el labio y rehuyó su mirada, el sonrojo se hizo más visible en sus mejillas.-Ehm, no lo sé, simplemente quise hacerlo.

El maestro fuego arqueó una ceja, no era el tipo de respuesta que se esperaba.- ¿Sólo quisiste hacerlo y punto?- dijo, poco convencido.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sí?

-Entonces, si yo un día quisiera, no lo sé, besarte porque quiero, sería excusa suficiente.- continuó serio, y aprovechó para acercarse unos pasos hacia ella, eliminando gran parte de la distancia que los separaba.

La vio dudar y notó que estaba respirando superficialmente, probablemente tan ansiosa como él.-No, emh, Mako, no es lo mismo.- finalmente consiguió decir, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estas segura?- inquirió, mentiría si negaba el no estarse aprovechando del momento de confusión que parecía sufrir la joven Avatar. Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Ella no contestó, pero los ojos azules, que se habían oscurecido repentinamente, fueron hasta sus labios unas milésimas de segundos antes de mirar cualquier otro punto del rostro de Mako. Entonces, sonrió, _era el momento_.

Eliminó la poca distancia entre ellos y sus manos viajaron hacia su cintura, atrayéndola un poco hacia él, Korra no opuso resistencia, aunque tragó en seco, pero apoyó las manos sobre su pecho con suavidad. Ninguno quitaba la mirada de los ojos del otro, expectantes. Mako fue deliberadamente lento, primero la besó en la mejilla, luego en la comisura de los labios y entonces Korra y su impulsividad decidieron que no esperarían más, ella movió el rostro hacia él y lo besó en la boca.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración y se entregaron a un beso lento, aunque profundo, él le mordió el labio que luego lamió apenas, invitándola a profundizar el contacto y ella cedió, mientras sus manos morenas se deslizaban hacia su espalda, acariciándolo dulcemente. Sus lenguas se encontraron finalmente y entregaron sutiles caricias, no había en ese contacto la furia tonta que solía embargarlos cada vez que tenían un momento a solas, pero Mako se sentía deseoso, embargado por un sentimiento cálido y hambriento.

La acorraló contra la bajo mesada, en tanto sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados hasta las caderas femeninas, y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Mako aprovechó para viajar hasta su cuello, repartiendo sutiles besos por la piel morena, en tanto Korra echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso. Lamió apenas y dio una pequeña mordida en la base de su cuello antes de volver a reclamar sus labios, y se enzarzaron en una lucha un poco más enardecida que anteriormente.

¡Por los espíritus! Korra besando era demasiado dulce y la emoción de que no lo hubiera apartado de un solo empujón lo alegraba. Ella le seguía el ritmo con naturalidad, era obvio que se entendían con facilidad, y aún así no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que a la ojiazul se le ocurría morderle el labio y arrancarle un suspiro.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, compartieron unos últimos besos mucho más tranquilos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mientras ambos intentaban estabilizar sus respiraciones. Notó que ella sonreía, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada.

¿Y qué si ella algún día se iba lejos? En ese momento, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque estaban abrazados y había permitido que la besara, y el beso resultó simplemente _perfecto_. Podía sentir que el corazón de Korra latía tan rápido como el suyo y era agradable el tenerla apretada contra su cuerpo. Pensó que debía acostumbrarse a la idea, estaba enamorado de una de las personas más importantes de, probablemente, el mundo entero, y se fortaleció sabiendo que nadie en todo el mundo más que él la tenía entre sus brazos.

Pero los momentos perfectos por lo general son interrumpidos, e intentó no irritarse cuando escuchó el timbre sonar con insistencia. Korra pareció despertarse de su letargo y las mejillas se le encendieron de rojo.

-Deberías ir a ver quién es.- le dijo con la voz suave, aunque sus dedos jugaban a hacer círculos en la espalda de él.

-Mmhj, debería.- aceptó Mako con un poco de reticencia y antes de apartarse, la besó en los labios una última vez.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su hermano revisando una bolsa de papel madera y con el casco de los entrenamientos puesto en la cabeza. Pabu estaba trepado en su hombro derecho y examinaba con sus pequeñas garritas el costado del casco.

-Ey, lo siento, olvidé la llave.- explicó Bolin distraídamente, sin embargo, su hermano pensó que era mejor así, hubiera sido incómodo que los encontrara en aquella situación.-Bueno, esto es lo que faltaba del uniforme, ya le pagué lo que faltaba, así que si me dejas pasar podré irme a cambiar para el entrenamiento.- apuntó su hermano, y tenía razón, Mako estaba clavado en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo abstraído.

-Oh, claro.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se apartó, Bolin le entregó la bolsa y caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

-¡Korra! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Buenos días!- saludó con una gran sonrisa su hermano menor al notarla, ella se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta y levantar la mano para saludarlo, continuaba apoyada contra el filo del bajo mesada. Pabu saltó de su hombro y cayó graciosamente en el suelo, parándose sobre sus patas traseras y emitiendo un sonidito agudo como saludo, sin más, el maestro tierra siguió su camino, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Mako volvió a la cocina con la bolsa entre las manos y sacó uno de los cascos que tenía una marca azul en la frente, ofreciéndoselo a la Avatar.

-Pruébatelo.- le dijo simplemente, curioso.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente dio un suspiro y tomó el casco con las dos manos, teniendo cuidado con su coleta se lo colocó, después lo miró esperando la opinión.

-Genial, podría hacer juego con el vestido que llevabas anoche.- bromeó y consiguió sacar una risita de ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que Mako adelantó el rostro para dejar un beso sobre la parte del protector transparente que estaba justo por encima de los labios de ella, cosa que la hizo reír un poco más.

-¡Estoy listo!- anunció Bolin, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, saltó los últimos cinco escalones.- ¿Vamos?

_Continuará…_

**Hasta acá llega el sexto capítulo y me salió bastante largo... pero lo único que puedo decir es que mis dedos escribieron solos y me resultó llevadero. Supongo que se esperaba que el beso fuera en el baile, pero no me cuajaba dentro del desarrollo del capítulo (por los espíritus, quién querría besar a una alguien que acaba de devolver todo?), y además lo pensé con malicia, para que no fuera algo "típico" de velada perfecta y ¡Pum! Besos toda la noche. PERO, personalmente lo mejor para mi fue escribir las intervenciones de la gran Lin Beifong :D jejeje…**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulos y recibir sus comentarios pronto :) animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Time Death****: como podrás notar, Korra no es buena bebedora jajaja, sé que fue pura maldad de mi parte, lo admito, pero hubiera sido demasiado extraño que las cosas se desarrollaran pacíficamente ;) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por el review!**

**Julia: Graaaaaciaas! :) si me tardé, creo que vale la pena esta vez por el largo del capítulo jajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap también!**


	7. ¡Te tengo!

**¡Te tengo!**

_No puedo perder, por amor a ese sentimiento…__  
__¡Tengo que confiar en mi amor!__  
__¡Tengo que confiar en mi sentimiento!_

_(No me dejan salir – Charly García)_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El entrenamiento pasó rápido, para cuando se dieron cuenta, eran casi las cinco y el horario disponible ya se les había terminado hacía media hora. Y para arruinarle un poco el buen humor, Tahno atravesó la puerta del gimnasio, vestido con su chaqueta de tonos grises y negro, el pantalón también negro (en opinión de Mako, demasiado ajustado), resaltando aún más su pálida piel. Caminó confiado hasta ellos, con su aire de superioridad que tanto irritaba al ojidorado y por supuesto, lo ignoró magistralmente.

-Buenas tardes, Korra.- dijo el maestro agua, de pie al lado de la aludida que lo saludó sin mirarlo, ocupada como estaba elongado los músculos de las piernas. - ¿Qué tal los preparativos?

-Bien, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.- le contestó la ojiazul, esta vez levantó el rostro para mirarlo y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa cordial, al contrario de lo que se esperaba Mako, quien los observaba desde su lugar a unos cuantos metros, Tahno le sonrió también.

-Ya lo creo, esperemos que eso sea suficiente.- señaló él, aunque Mako sintió unas terribles ganas de ahorcarlo lentamente, Korra simplemente se limitó a mirarlo arqueando una ceja y hasta dejó escarpar una risita.

-Claro que lo será.- apostó la Avatar con una sonrisa confiada y se puso de pie.- ¿Hora de entrenar?

Tahno sonrió de una forma extraña y negó con la cabeza lentamente, intentando darse un aire misterioso, "_vaya perdedor_" pensó Mako.

-No, sólo pasaba por aquí y noté que estabas entrenando, repito, tienes unos buenos movimientos.- explicó el _paliducho_, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y la mujer de su vida se limitó a asentir y darle las gracias.

¿La mujer de su vida? ¿Desde cuándo le había puesto semejante mote? En fin, ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de que él le estaba coqueteando?

-Mako… ¿Qué te hizo la pobre toalla para que la prendieras fuego?- murmuró su hermano a su costado y entonces fue consciente del olor a quemado perforándole la nariz.

Se apresuró a tirar el pedazo de género ya amorfo al suelo y pisarlo, intentando apagar las llamas.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, maestro fuego, no puedes con una pequeña llama?- se burló Tahno, quien parecía dignarse a notarlo por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Mako intentó mantener la compostura, pero no estaba seguro de poder sostenerla por mucho más tiempo. Estaba a punto de gruñirle un insulto cuando notó la mirada críptica con la que Korra lo miraba.

-Por supuesto que puedo, ya veremos que tal soportas tú las llamas.- le dijo lo más calmado que le fue posible, y escuchó a Korra suspirar bajito.

¿Qué pretendía ella? ¿Qué lo abrazara e invitara a tomar unos tragos al bar?

-En fin, Korra ¿Tienes algo que hacer luego?- continuó Tahno, quien se las había arreglado para recomponer su expresión luego del comentario de Mako, y ahora se dirigía a ella con un aire casi inocente.

Mako esperó la respuesta de ella, expectante, mientras sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas.

-Bueno, de hecho, sí, los Hurones teníamos una tradición luego de los entrenamientos que debemos retomar.- contestó la ojiazul para su sorpresa, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de victoria se adueñara de su rostro.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- festejó Bolin levantando los puños hacia el cielo, y su hermano mayor no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Tahno pareció incómodo por un instante, estaba claro que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero retomó su faceta soberbia rápidamente.-Está bien, será en otra oportunidad, quizás cuando con los Lobo-Murciélagos consigamos nuestra primera victoria, nos acompañes.- dijo con excesiva seguridad, Mako automáticamente se imaginó el culo de Tahno siendo lanzado fuera de la arena en medio de una gran llamarada de su autoría.

-Ya lo veremos.- fue la simple respuesta de la Avatar.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mako lanzó un suspiro exasperado, se ajustó mejor la bufanda y alisó una arruga imaginaria de su chaqueta. Bolin lo miró, la expresión pícara de su rostro no hacía más que aumentar la inquietud de su hermano.

El sol de esa tarde estaba espléndido, brillando en un cielo despejado, calentando la gran extensión verde que era el parque, donde las pérgolas y los árboles eran el refugio de sombra perfecto. Mujeres, hombres, niños, niñas, animales domésticos y algunos salvajes, correteaban por doquier. A unos quince metros estaba la parada de taxis que ofrecían un paseo prometedor a través de las sendas del parque.

-Esto no me parece una buena idea, Bolin.- soltó por fin, aunque sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del horizonte.

-¿Qué? Cuando te dije la idea en la fiesta estabas muy de acuerdo.- le recordó el menor, haciendo una mueca. Bolin estaba vestido con una galantería que le parecía ridícula, hasta había estado unos veinte minutos perfeccionando el mechón enrulado que le caía siempre en la frente, buscando darle un aspecto diferente (aunque a Mako le parecía que estaba igual que siempre).

-Bueno, simplemente cambié de opinión.- suspiró un poco irritado.

No quería saber cómo reaccionaría Korra si llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaban por hacer.

_Tiene razón, después de todo, _pensó, dándose patadas mentalmente.

-Mako, no podemos dejarlas plantadas ahora.- urgió el maestro tierra frunciendo las cejas hacia dentro.

Su hermano mayor no tuvo tiempo de responder porque una voz chillona los interrumpió.

-Pero si están aquí los dos maestros profesionales del probending que quería ver.- exclamó con euforia una joven de pelo oscuro, ojos verdes y sonrisa exagerada.

Mako había pensado que su tono de voz se debía al esfuerzo por hablar entre el bullicio de la multitud y la música, ahora sabía que lamentablemente, ella tenía esa voz desagradable por naturaleza.

-Señoritas Chang, es un placer encontrarlas de nuevo, mejor aún en este hermoso día.- saludó Bolin con la mejor voz seductora que tenía, Mako hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos.

-Señoritas…- apoyó estoicamente, sonriendo con una sonrisa falsa que intentó, no fuera una mueca.

Las jóvenes se acercaron a saludarlos y hasta invadieron un poco del espacio personal de los hermanos al hacerlo. Al maestro tierra no le importó, pero el otro solamente se sintió bastante fastidiado. Las hermanas Chang eran ciertamente bellas, con un aire aristocrático muy marcado, llevaban vestidos caros y estaban maquilladas perfectamente, de sus peinados no sobresalía un solo mechón y las sonrisas extrañas parecían tatuadas en sus caras ligeramente pálidas por la base. _Tan distintas a Korra_… pensó Mako, con un grave desinterés en lo que debían ser dos elegantes damas.

Bolin le ofreció su brazo a la mayor, en tanto la menor de las hermanas, prácticamente tiró del brazo de Mako para prenderse de él. Así que en un intento de ser caballeros, los hermanos comenzaron un paseo de tinta casual, hablando de cosas casuales, con un aire casual y despreocupado, como si aquello no fuera más que una hermosa tarde en la que sólo estaban allí para disfrutar de sus compañías.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Simplemente no puedo creer que estén haciendo esto.- masculló una furiosa Korra, mientras, desde su posición, escondida entre los arbustos, mientras su gran oso perro polar masticaba una gran rama y era mimada por las dos pequeñas hermanas aire.

-Estás celosa.- afirmó frunciendo los labios Jinora, una de sus cejas arqueadas y esa mirada perspicaz que había heredado de su madre.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Nada más no puedo creer que estén _utilizando_ a esas dos _estúpidas_ para sacarles dinero!- gruñó, con los puños apretados a los costados y un brillo rabioso en los ojos.

-Bueno, de alguna forma tienen que pagar la cuota de la inscripción…- comenzó Ikki, con una sonrisa enorme y tan perspicaz como la de su hermana.

-Esa no es la forma, Ikki…

-Pues para ellos, el fin justifica los medios.- acotó la inteligente niña del rodete en la cabeza.

En el rostro de Korra una maliciosa sonrisa se extendió. -¿Oh, tú crees?

-Por los espíritus ¿En qué estás pensando?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Su cerebro se había desconectado después de unos diez minutos de parloteo incesante y estúpido por parte de la joven aristocrática. Y ahora, él estaba sentado en un banco un poco apartado del lago donde su hermano y las dos jovencitas les arrojaban pedacitos de pan a los patos-tortuga. Se había escabullido hacia el banco ni bien los pequeños animalitos parecieron entretener mejor a las jovencitas de lo que él podía hacer.

Dio gracias a todos los espíritus el haber estado sentado, porque ni bien reconoció la figura de paso confiado y rápido que se acercaba hacia ellos, sintió una especie de miedo que lo mantuvo en su lugar, a la vez que sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies. Era una respuesta instintiva, sabía que probablemente las dos opciones serían _pelear o huir_. Y las cosas parecían marchar tan bien…

Se recordó que no debía acostumbrarse a ningún tipo de normalidad. Las cosas con Korra nunca serían normales.

-¿Qué tal? Lamento llegar tarde, Pema quería que cuidara a las niñas.- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa extraña, que ocultaba demasiado. Se quedó de pie a unos metros de ellos, en medio del camino entre Mako y el resto.

Bolin arqueó una ceja extrañado, al igual que las dos hermanas Chang, que no se mostraron muy receptivas con la llegada de la tercer integrante de los Hurones.

-Korra, que alegría verte.- comenzó el maestro tierra y abrió los brazos hacia ella de forma teatral, intentando manejar las situación luego del tenso silencio que se había extendido.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió aún más si era posible y los dos hermanos detectaron rápidamente que algo andaba mal. Ignorando los brazos abiertos de su amigo, se acercó a las dos jóvenes y les tendió la mano.

-Un gusto conocerlas, señoritas.- dijo, pronunciando la última palabra con lentitud deliberada. Era obvia la diferencia entre las ropas caras de las hermanas y la simple musculo celeste, jeans azules y zapatillas negras que usaba siempre. Amén de los kilos de maquillaje en sus redondos rostros en contraste con la naturalidad fresca y algo salvaje de la joven morena.

-Lo mismo decimos.- contestó la mayor, cuando por fin pudo encontrar algo de su voz en medio de la sorpresa.-Se sólo que pensábamos que esto era…

-Una cita con los Hurones de Fuego.- cortó la Avatar, sus ojos azules chispearon cuando miró a Mako, quien se había puesto de pie y la miraba cautelosamente.

Mako se cuadró de hombros defensivamente cuando la vio acercarse hasta él, deteniéndose a una distancia realmente escasa, ella tenía una malicia socarrona pintada en toda la cara.

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, como si moverse podría provocar el estallido final y Korra echaría por tierra los planes de Bolin, además de enviarlo al fondo del lago de un solo movimiento de control.

-¿Sabían que Mako es muy bueno besando? Realmente genial, todo un hombre con experiencia.- habló la ojiazul y se giró a mirar a las hermanas Chang, que se sonrojaron como buenas señoritas idiotas. El sarcasmo en su voz casi ofendió al maestro fuego.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- murmuró una de ellas, entre curiosa y fastidiada.

La expresión de la joven Avatar adquirió una dimensión casi malvada, arqueó una ceja, su sonrisa se ladeó ligeramente hacia un costado y los ojos se estrecharon con astucia.

-¿Cómo lo sé, Mako?- inquirió, el aludido la miró con una expresión ausente.

Él sonrió de una forma encantadora, se adelantó, tomó la mano de Korra y las palabras le salieron con tanta naturalidad que hasta se sorprendió a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a las chicas, _mi amor_?

La expresión desencajada de la joven Avatar no tenía precio, el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas era sencillamente celestial.

-¿Qué verdad?

La voz ahora ahogada de Korra manifestó la obviedad que todos querían saber.

Mako arqueó una ceja, fingiendo sorprenderse por su pregunta, miró a su hermano y a las hermanas Chang, captó la gran figura de Naga y las dos cabezas de las hermanitas aire que los miraban desde los arbustos. Finalmente, se giró otra vez hacia Korra.

-Que estamos de novios, _mi amor_.

El rostro de la Avatar ardió aún más cuando escuchó los gritos emocionados de Ikki y Jinora, que prácticamente ahogaron el sonido de los jadeos incrédulos de las hermanas y el balbuceó torpe de Bolin. Confiado, aprovechando la aparente confusión, rodeó la cintura femenina acercándola un poco a él.

La tenía justo donde quería… entre sus brazos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que es un poco corto en comparación a otros, pero es apenas el comienzo de un pequeño lío lleno de chismes y paparazis, sé que dije que la historia no duraría muchos capítulos, pero en vista de cómo va, creo que la extenderé un poco más (no quiero decir cuanto, ya sé como será el final, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, que la trama desemboque correctamente)**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar sus reviews! **** y a quienes le dieron su favorito a la historia por supuesto que también, muchas gracias!**

"**Guest": es un problema no saber el nombre xD, muchas gracias por tu review! Hubiera sido hasta desagradable para el pobre Mako besar a Korra en ese estado por muy enamorado que esté, jajaja, así que opté por hacerlo al día siguiente, en fin, espero que te haya gustado este cap también! **** saludos!**


	8. Lo que dicen las malas lenguas

**Lo que dicen las malas lenguas**

_Personalmente creo  
Que todo esto es una locura_

_(…)_

_Después es sólo un recuerdo  
Después sólo pasará…_

_(Las pelotas)_

La habitación permanecía en un incómodo silencio, y él sabía que Korra sólo había accedido a verlo esa tarde porque tenían que terminar el maldito trabajo de historia.

Intentó no sonreír cuando ella llegó a su casa, el ceño fruncido, la mirada acusadora, los labios apretados y los hombros tensos cuando entró sin siquiera decirle "hola", directamente subiendo las escaleras hacia donde sabía que estaba su habitación. La siguió de cerca, y ella, con más fuerza de la necesaria, apoyó su mochila sobre el escritorio y maltrató al cierre para abrirla, desparramó sus libros y se sentó pesadamente en la silla de almohadones rojos, esa que solamente ocupaba Mako, porque era su favorita en toda la casa.

No le dijo nada, sabía que en parte era una pequeña venganza por lo que le había hecho pasar. Todavía estaba furiosa por haber anunciado tan libremente que ellos eran novios.

"Cuando no lo somos", según ella. Mako se encogió de hombros y le dijo que era lo mejor, que él tampoco tenía ganas de soportar a las tontas fanáticas como esas hermanas. Korra le gritó que fuera un poco más maduro y les dijera de frente que no quería estar con ellas.

Mako ganó la discusión cuando le dijo que tenía razón, que él solamente quería estar con ella. La maestra de los elementos pareció quedarse sin habla y tragando con dificultad le hizo una mueca, para después irse del parque a grandes zancadas, olvidándose de Naga y las hermanitas aire. Afortunadamente, Bolin y las dos tontas los habían dejado solos, tomando por su cuenta un carro de paseo por los caminos del parque, su hermano pudo remontar la situación después de todo.

Y ahí estaban, casi una hora desde que había llegado y por imposible que pareciera, Korra consiguió mantenerse en un silencio estoico, con un aire abatido en sus ojos entrecerrados, fijos en el papel de su cuadernillo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse seriamente y ya no era tan divertido.

-Korra…- murmuró por sobre el volumen bajo de la radio, una canción instrumental sonaba alegremente, contrastando con el ambiente tenso en la habitación.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él por pura mecánica al oírlo, pero su expresión continuaba siendo nula.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, un programa de radio conducido por un locutor de voz chillona estalló a través de los parlantes.

"_¡Buenos días Ciudad República! ¡Bienvenidos otra vez a nuestro programa! Esta tarde, como todas las tardes de domingo, los entretendremos con las noticias más picantes de los más famosos de nuestra gran ciudad…_"

La joven Avatar levantó una ceja y apartó la mirada de él, centrándola en la radio. Parecía sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco sabía que en esa radio se dedicaban a esas porquerías…- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, pero cuando intentó volver al tema, la voz del locutor interrumpió otra vez.

"_Y esta tarde en particular, con el torneo profesional de pro bending acercándose, le dedicaremos especial atención a los famosos competidores… En fin, comencemos, estos personajes de los elementos tienen vidas más interesantes de las que podíamos imaginar. Por eso, hoy está con nosotros una gran amiga que ha estado investigando estas últimas semanas…_"

"_¡Así es… mi estimado amigo, quién se hubiera imaginado que estos fantásticos hombres y mujeres hacían más que entrenar día y noche!_"

La voz de la mujer se le antojó todavía más chillona y molesta, había además, una cierta malicia insoportable en sus palabras.

"_Para empezar, este año tenemos entre los competidores a una persona muy pero muy destacable… ¿Te hubieras imaginado, querido, que la mismísima Avatar participaría alguna vez en un torneo de pro bending…?_"

Korra palideció de repente y frunció muchísimo el ceño, Mako solamente pudo contener la respiración, escuchando pasmado lo que salía de la radio.

"_¡Por supuesto que es algo para tener en cuenta! ¿Qué sospechas? ¿Estará ella aprovechando su dominio sobre los cuatro elementos para perjudicar a sus oponentes?_"

"_¡Oh, no lo había pensado! Deberé investigar luego tales acusaciones, querido, pero por ahora ella es solamente culpable de ser una rompecorazones profesional…_"

Pudo ver como ella pasaba del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos, pero sus ojos azules seguían clavados en el aparato, además, un tic nervioso se asomaba en el borde de su boca. Mako se hubiera reído si no estarían en una situación tan incómoda.

El conductor formuló rápidamente preguntas sin sentido, dichas de una forma teatral y exagerada, con la intención de crear un clima de intriga estúpido y barato.

"_Así es, hemos sido informados de que la Avatar Korra, quien participa en el equipo de los Hurones de Fuego ha tenido cierto affaire con el capitán de los Lobo Murciélago, actuales campeones… el joven Tahno es ciertamente un muchacho talentoso y con un aire misterioso muy seductor ¿No lo cree? En fin, debe ser eso de misterioso lo que llama le llama la atención a la maestra de los elementos, porque al parecer, su relación con el actual campeón ha terminado y ahora hemos confirmado que está en pareja con su compañero de equipo, el igual de seductor y misterioso Mako, el joven maestro fuego que ha acumulado unas cuantas fans estos últimos tiempos… Casualmente han blanqueado su relación los últimos días, sabemos que fue el mismísimo maestro fuego…_"

"_¡Por lo visto, ella no dejará nada para las demás!_"

Korra abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, sus cejas se doblaron hacia dentro y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, pero chispeaban furiosamente.

-¿Qué….mierda…está diciendo ésta loca?- su voz fue un silbido bajo, grave, atorado en la garganta. Mako apenas pudo ponerse de pie cuando ella reaccionó por fin, enviando a volar el pequeño aparato de una sola ráfaga de aire. La radio se golpeó estrepitosamente contra la pared y se desarmó en unos cuantos pedazos, aunque continuó haciendo estática.

Respiraba irregularmente y su aura se había vuelto pesada, era más de lo que ella podía manejar. Nunca había hecho nada para provocar semejantes comentarios, era todo un gran malentendido tergiversado. Ambos lo sabían, y Mako estaba seguro de que Korra era una de las personas más honestas y desinteresadas que conocía. Que no se lo tomaba bien cuando la acusaban de lo contrario…

-Korra, cálmate, es sólo un programa estúpido y son puras mentiras.- intentó, acercándose con cuidado. Se había salvado de ser golpeado por la furia de los elementos de la Avatar muchas veces antes, pero no estaba seguro de que esta vez sería así.

-¿La escuchaste?- chilló, con voz ahogada, le temblaba el labio inferior y tenía los hombros tensos.- ¡Ella me acusó de ser una maldita zorra, Mako! ¿Y todo lo que puedes decirme es que me calme?

-Sí, no lograrás nada enojándote, son mentiras, no le prestes atención.- insistió pasivamente, a pesar de estar a un metro de ella, no se animaba a tocarla.

-¿Qué no le preste atención? Claro, total, de ti sólo dijo que eras seductor y misterioso ¿Eh? ¡Soy la maldita Avatar y esa mujer no parece importarle el dejar un linaje milenario en ridículo!- refutó levantando la barbilla y dirigiéndole una mirada repleta de indignación. El maestro fuego se quedó en silencio intentando hacer una elección de palabras lo suficientemente convincentes para que ella se tranquilizara.

Desafortunadamente, Korra se giró hacia el escritorio y guardó sus cosas en la mochila rápidamente. Después, se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, alguien más la abrió intempestivamente.

-¿Es cierto que tienes algo con Tahno, Korra? ¡Dime que sólo son mentiras!- medio gimoteó, medio susurró un teatral y aparentemente preocupado Bolin con ojos de cachorrito mojado. Tenía debajo del brazo una pequeña radio que transmitía el maldito programa.

-¡Por supuesto que son mentiras, Bolin!- gruñó furiosa la joven Avatar, apretando con fuerza los puños a sus costados.

"_Bueno, ¿Qué podemos decir? Es evidente que la joven Avatar está utilizando sus encantos, ella tiene unos encantadores ojos azules y un cuerpo que toda mujer envidiaría, después de todo, y el joven Mako tiene buen gusto, su ex, la señorita Sato, hija del importante empresario, es también una mujer hermosa, aunque de otro estilo…_"

La opinión de la voz del locutor hizo sonrojar a Korra, mezcla de vergüenza con rabia. Afortunadamente, ella no intentó romper la radio en mil pedacitos esta vez y se limitó a pasar por el lado del maestro tierra con la cabeza bien en alto y bien cuadrada de hombros. Estaba ya en los últimos escalones cuando Mako pudo reaccionar, las palabras de los locutores en la radio flotaban en su cabeza como moscas molestas.

Korra había abierto la puerta de un movimiento brusco y ya estaba debajo del alféizar cuando sintió una mano firme reteniéndola por el antebrazo, enseguida, se giró para enfrentarlo.

-Esto ha sido tu culpa. Tenías que abrir tu bocaza y decir esa estupidez.- siseó Korra, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, escupiendo las palabras rencorosamente.

No se inmutó, sino que mantuvo una expresión serena a pesar del ataque.

-No es una estupidez, de hecho, estaría feliz de que lo que dijeron esos idiotas fuera cierto. Salvo la parte de Tahno, por supuesto.- dijo intentando mantener la tranquilidad y mirándola profundamente a los ojos, la respiración fuerte de Korra le golpeaba el rostro y era uno de esos momentos en los que sentía que no existía nadie más que ella.-Me encantaría que fueras mi novia, quiero decir.

Ella se quedó estática en su lugar y Mako sabía que probablemente todavía estaba procesando sus palabras. Quizás no era lo más correcto, pero aprovechó su confusión para afianzar la declaración, eliminando la distancia para sellar sus labios en un beso aplastante.

Korra dejó de respirar y aunque pareció no responder en el primer segundo, finalmente se rindió, tirando de la bufanda roja de él para acercarlo más.

Entonces, como las campanadas de medianoche que rompían el encanto, el ruido inconfundible de un flash los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Ambos se giraron para captar al periodista delante de ellos, que soltó un aullido de victoria, levantando la cámara por encima de su cabeza y sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Sabía que esperar tanto tiempo aquí tendría sus frutos!- exclamó antes de alejarse corriendo de ellos, a sabiendas de que probablemente sería herido si no aprovechaba el momento de desconcierto para huir.

-¡Mierda!- fue todo lo que Korra pudo articular.

No era necesario decir en voz alta que aquello era solamente el principio de un infierno mediático.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La escuela había sido un infierno, pero al menos nadie de la prensa rosa o amarilla había podido entrar, bajo las serias amenazas de la estricta directora. De todas formas, podía sentir cómo las miradas se clavaban en ella y los murmullos recorrían los pasillos y las aulas, picándole en el fondo de los oídos. Para su sorpresa, Asami no había concurrido últimamente, por lo que Bolin le dijo, parecía que la chica estaba encargándose de presentar unos prototipos nuevos de automóviles que habían sido encargados por la realeza de la Nación del Fuego, y que probablemente, aprovecharía para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en las paradisíacas playas.

-¿A qué te refieres con que te están acosando los paparazzis, Korra?- habló Tenzin lentamente, con una taza de té humeando en la mano derecha. Korra había entrado a los gritos ese mediodía exigiendo alguna forma de protección.

-A Eso. Están. Acosándome.- farfulló esta vez más lento, todavía con la mochila colgada del hombro y los pantalones deportivos puestos.-Falta una semana para el inicio del torneo y hoy tuve que entrar por la ventana del gimnasio porque en la puerta había cinco tipos esperándonos.

Tenzin arqueó una ceja y le dio un sorbo a su taza.-Siempre fuiste una personalidad importante en esta ciudad, pero ahora los mediáticos te han tomado de punto… leí el periódico.

Korra también arqueó una ceja, tirando sobre la mesa una revista de tapa rosada.-De hecho, la nota salió publicada en esa revista melosa de chimentos. El periódico no decía nada de eso.

-Oh, hay una pequeña reseña que habla del torneo y sus participantes…

-No, no la hay. Revisé esta mañana.

-Lo leí en el periódico de ayer.

-He revisado el periódico los últimos tres días.

-Está bien, Pema compra esa revista…

-¡No, no lo hago!

-Bien, la secretaria del Consejo me la ofreció esta mañana.

-Como sea…- masculló Korra, claramente notando que la discusión estaba yéndose del eje.-Estaba pensando en que podrías ayudarme, ya sabes, formas parte del consejo y podrían aplicar alguna sanción.

-Podría intentarlo, algo así como una orden de restricción para que no se acerquen a tu persona. De todas formas, sabes que encontrarán cómo tomarte las fotos.- le dijo Tenzin pensativo.-Deberás seguir teniendo cuidado.

-Eso sería perfecto, no puedo hablar con Mako tranquila sin que haya una nueva historia sobre nuestras supuestas "charlas de amor".- gruñó comenzando a alterarse nuevamente.

-Pero entonces también deben dejar esas demostraciones de afecto como besos en la calle y demás…- le advirtió su maestro del aire control, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tenzin continuó:-¿Hace cuánto que están de novios?

-¡No somos novios! ¡Esas son estúpidas mentiras!

-Oh… ¿Él todavía no te lo ha pedido?- habló casi con preocupación Pema.

La joven Avatar contó hasta diez mentalmente y suspiró hondo. Se excusó diciendo que necesitaba tomar un baño, necesitaba pensar, o tal vez dejar de hacerlo.

Las palabras de la declaración de Mako habían mellado mucho en su conciencia, se preguntaba seriamente qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Hasta acá llegamos por esta vez! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Antes que nada unas aclaraciones que olvidé hacer en el cap anterior: estoy tapada de trabajo "facultativo", es decir, que mi carrera encarceló mi vida y mi tiempo **** (dicho de forma menos dramática, es tiempo de parciales, entregas de trabajos, en fin, mi carrera me lleva mucho tiempo, aunque por suerte me encanta lo que estudio). Así que pido disculpas por la tardanza, pensaba subir el cap mucho antes, pero no me fue posible.**

**Ahora la historia va a agarrar un poco más de velocidad en cuanto a ¿Qué somos? Y ¿Cómo se lo decimos a los demás?. Amén de que Mako está seguro de que quiere estar con ella, pero deberá enfrentarse con la realidad de que Korra es una "persona muy importante"… y en el prox capítulo ya estaremos dentro del torneo!**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias como siempre para las personas que dejaron sus reviews y dieron favoritos, espero que les haya gustado.**

**kokoro kokuo: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, en cuanto a tus preguntas: Probablemente aparezca Katara más adelante, cuando Korra deba tomar algunas decisiones importantes ;). Sí, Iroh II también tendrá su lugar, intento incluir a todos de alguna manera, y la pareja de Bolin y Asami.. nop, personalmente no los veo juntos, pero pueda que Asami tenga otro interés romántico cuando reaparezca jeje… ya lo veremos. Y gracias por leer!**

**Time Death****: Hola otra vez también! No te preocupes, me tardé, pero acá está! Jaja **** tenía mis sospechas de quién podía ser "guest" pero mejor no arriesgaba jajaja, bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este también te guste. Sí, la prensa será un poco más de presión extra para nuestros personajes y espereeeemos que no tomen decisiones apresuradas (o sí?, ya se verá). Mako no tiene la culpa de todo, fue Korra y sus ganas de hacer el "mal".. el karma existe! En fin, gracias por leer!**


	9. ¿Rivales para quién?

**¿Rivales para quién?**

_Dos melenas bien oscuras_

_Y una que otra pinchadura,_

_Nada que un par de besos no pudieran remendar._

_(…)_

_Y si vos me preguntás hoy_

_¿Qué carajo es el amor?_

_Yo te contesto: ¡Miralos a ellos dos!_

_(Las pastillas del Abuelo)_

Esa tarde fue a entrenar más temprano que de costumbre. Se sentía un poco nervioso. Solamente faltaban tres días para el inicio del torneo y su primer encuentro sería con los Tigerdillos y aunque no fueran los actuales campeones, Mako sabía que estaba en las ligas mayores y se enfrentaba a la perspectiva de que esta sería su única oportunidad de participar. Es decir, si Korra debía irse, dudaba seriamente en encontrar a otra persona que estuviera a la altura.

-Ey, hurón, te estoy hablando.

Levantó la cabeza para ubicar a quien le hablaba y se encontró con Tahno, solamente ver aquella sonrisa pedante le hizo fruncir el seño y terminar de arruinar su humor.

-¿Así que "me robaste" a Korra?- continuó el pálido maestro agua acercándose, sus dos compañeros de equipo le secundaban, riéndose de su comentario.

-No podría robarte algo que nunca fue tuyo.- contraatacó, esta vez una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro. A Tahno el comentario pareció no gustarle demasiado, y eso hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Todavía me sorprende que ella escoja a un don nadie como tú, en vez de a un campeón, como yo. Pero no te preocupes, el torneo todavía no ha comenzado.- apuntó, mirándose las uñas con fingido desinterés.

-Tú lo has dicho Tahno, el torneo ni siquiera ha comenzado. Cuando esto termine, quedará más que claro que Korra ha hecho una muy buena elección.- dijo simplemente y se disponía a alcanzar su toalla cuando un látigo de agua apartó el género velozmente.

-¿Ya terminaste? Pensé que sería una buena idea un poco de entrenamiento real. Además, así tendrás al menos el honor una vez…- comenzó el pálido joven, entre sus dedos bailaban hilos de agua amenazantes.

Mako frunció el seño y aunque no pretendía luchar, debió defenderse frente al avance de Tahno, quien estiró el brazo en su dirección y soltando un gélido aliento, creó una lluvia de pequeñas estacas que volaron directo hacia el maestro fuego. Rápidamente creó una ráfaga de fuego que derritió las estacas, a la vez que adoptaba postura de combate, pivoteando sobre sus pies se movió hacia un costado e inhaló el aire suficiente como para escupir una gran lengua de fuego en contraataque.

Para su adversario no fue muy difícil esquivar el ataque, parecía una serpiente sobre sus piernas flacas y el agua lo rodeó como un muro protector, impidiendo que los resquicios del ataque llegaran hasta él.

Tahno se rió entre dientes, pero no supo distinguir si se trataba de pedantería o había también nervios allí.

-Oh, vaya, si hasta puedes defenderte y atacar por lo menos una vez.- fue su comentario ponzoñoso.

Mako apretó la mandíbula, podía notar como los dos compañeros del maestro agua adoptaban también sus posturas de combate, aunque se habían alejado unos metros de ellos era obvio que estaban cuidándole la espalda al maldito cobarde por si su tonto juego se les volvía en contra.

El ataque no se hizo esperar y esta vez dos tentáculos de agua intentaron golpearlo, rápidos pero no lo suficientemente certeros, por lo que pudo deslizarse hacia su costado de un salto, aunque uno alcanzó a golpearle la pierna. Sintió con dolor el latigazo a través de la tela de su pantalón, que no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para absorber el ataque, y gruñendo, cayó sobre su espalda. Rápidamente se apoyó en sus brazos y levantó el torso, girando sobre su eje con las piernas extendidas, dos grandes ráfagas de fuego nacieron dirigiéndose hacia su atacante.

Tahno ocultó muy bien la sorpresa y creó un delgado muro de hielo, a pesar de que este no era suficiente para detener el impacto, le dio tiempo de moverse y levantar unos nuevos tentáculos. De todas formas, había algo en la sonrisa engreída que alertó al maestro fuego, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que poder anticiparlo.

Se estrelló contra la pared con un ruido sordo, había sido golpeado por una gran roca, enviada hacia él a sus espaldas por el compañero de equipo de Tahno. Boqueó para respirar, el golpe le había quitado el aire y sentía una preocupante punzada en el pecho.

-Espero que mi amigo no haya sido demasiado duro…- se burló su contrincante y otra vez las risitas lo secundaron.

Mako se quedó quieto, mientras intentaba volver a respirar normalmente y lo veía avanzar hacia él, con la mano hacia arriba, sosteniendo un amenazante látigo que serpenteaba a la expectativa. Y esperó, mientras en sus dedos la electricidad estática comenzaba a formarse peligrosamente, comenzaba a ser consciente de su propia furia y estaba comenzando a tambalear su autocontrol.

Habría hecho lo necesario para darle su merecido a Tahno si Korra no hubiera interrumpido.

Sólo le llevó tres o cuatro movimientos para tener a los tres tramposos tirados en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y vergüenza. Los elementos se habían movido violentamente a su alrededor, violentos látigos de agua, grandes rocas arrojadas y fuego lamiendo el aire en lenguas frenéticas.

Mako agradeció el no haber sido nunca el blanco de la furia de sus elementos y aunque no lo admitiría jamás, tuvo un poco de miedo de esa faceta un tanto descontrolada de la Avatar.

Sin embargo, cuando ella se acercó, pudo notarlo. Estaba furiosa, los ojos le chispeaban con ferocidad y sus labios usualmente rellenos no eran más que una fina línea en su rostro. Se acuclilló al lado de Mako y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- fue su voz intranquila, y aunque intentó sonreírle para aliviarla, no le salió más que una mueca.

-He estado mejor.- dijo finalmente, respirando lento por el dolor en su costilla.

Detrás de ella, el equipo de los murciélagos murmuró disparejamente, quejándose del dolor y la humillación.

-Eso quizás haya sido demasiado…- murmuró Tahno, frunciendo el ceño mientras se ponía de pie, aunque era obvio que su pie izquierdo le fallaba.-Korra, no era necesario que…

La Avatar se incorporó bruscamente, girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarse al maestro agua. Tahno no pudo evitar encogerse sobre si mismo al ver la expresión que ella llevaba.

-¿Qué, Tahno? ¿Qué fue demasiado? Yo creo que fue lo justo.- siseó peligrosamente, fue fácil notar para todos cómo los charcos de agua vibraban producto del enojo de la mismísima Avatar.-Pero uno contra tres, eso no es justo. Y atacar de esa forma, tampoco.- sentenció y solamente tuvo que amagar a dar un paso para que los tres jóvenes se levantaran rápidamente y corrieran hacia la puerta.

Mako hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y fuerza para ponerse de pie, aunque el dolor en su costilla era realmente espantoso. Vio la figura tensa de Korra todavía de espaldas, intentando controlarse para no ir detrás de los tres idiotas y patearles el trasero esta vez con pies y manos.

-Korra…- murmuró y no sin algo de temor, apoyó una mano en su hombro moreno, dándole un suave apretón.

Ella pareció aflojarse un poco y se giró hacia él, mirándolo con sus ojos azules vidriosos, tragó con dificultad y finalmente tomó una larga respiración.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dijo, aunque fuera una mentira, y la Avatar negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Déjame ver dónde te duele.- le pidió con una suavidad que sorprendió a Mako, aunque no esperó su respuesta y las manos morenas le levantaron la remera hasta el pecho.

Sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, pero Korra no estaba atenta a aquel detalle, sino que se concentró en, con un extremo cuidado que jamás se hubiera imaginado, palpar la piel sobre sus costillas, en la que comenzaba a verse moretones oscuros.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir el tacto frío de sus dedos, y reprimió un escalofrío cuando ella hizo algo muy parecido a una caricia al explorar la zona, apenas presionando para comprobar que no hubiera nada roto.

-Tus huesos son fuertes.- le dijo distraídamente la Avatar.-Temía que hubiera sido peor.

Mako hizo un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz y tuvo que carraspear para que le saliera lo más normal posible:-He pasado por cosas peores…

Notó que la comisura izquierda de Korra se levantaba en una pequeña sonrisa, quizás de alivio. Finalmente, la joven Avatar creó una burbuja de agua en su mano que comenzó a brillar y la instaló sobre sobre las costillas de Mako, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares.

Contuvo la respiración, de repente sus sentidos se habían aumentado y el corazón le latía hasta en los oídos, rogó internamente que ella no se diera cuenta de los latidos terribles de su corazón, así que se concentró en respirar lento, profundo, tratando de calmarse.

Ella continuó con su labor un par de minutos más antes de levantar el rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa más aliviada. Sin embargo, la mano morena continuaba sobre sus costillas, y el tacto no era para nada incómodo.

Bastaron tres eternos segundos para que Mako se aventurara a besarla, uniendo sus labios con tranquilidad y lleno de gratitud sincera. La mano de Korra viajó hasta su espalda abrazándolo y la otra fue directo a la mejilla del maestro fuego, quién la acercó a sí envolviéndola con sus brazos por la cintura.

Atrapó el labio inferior de la morena entre los suyos y tiró, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella lo permitió y la lengua del maestro fuego exploró tentativamente, encontrándose con que la de ella también estaba dispuesta a participar. El beso no fue brusco ni excesivamente pasional, pero la intensidad del momento bastó para dejarlo un poco mareado y sentía la necesidad de enviciarse con ella.

Sus labios pasaron entonces a su cuello, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, sorprendido de lo cómodo que era tenerla tan cerca. Dejó pequeños besos hasta llegar a su clavícula y mordisqueó suavemente, fascinado al sentir la respiración pesada de Korra golpeándole el oído.

Supo que debía detenerse cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta a punto de abrirse y aunque reacio, levantó la cabeza para mirar a la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa. A ella le brillaban los ojos y su respiración parecía atrapada en su pecho, incapaz de salir entre los labios entreabierto e hinchados por los besos.

-Gracias.- le dijo despacio.

-Creí que lo anterior era tu forma de darme las gracias.- musitó la joven Avatar con una sonrisa burlona.

Escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta y se encontraron con Bolin, que los miraba arqueando una ceja, con los brazos en jarra. Estaba vestido con su equipo deportivo, con el bolso colgándole del hombro.

-¿Puedo saber qué ha ocurrido aquí? Parece que un huracán de elementos destrozó el gimnasio.- dijo, mientras sus ojos escaneaban el lugar.

Mako hizo lo mismo, sorprendiéndose una vez más, y sintió que Korra se encogía de hombros, todavía entre sus brazos.

-Sólo una pelea estúpida contra unos tramposos.- respondió la joven Avatar con indiferencia.

No dijo nada. Estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos, rememorando lo que había sucedido.

Korra era un huracán humano, poderoso y sin comparación. Una sensación extraña se instaló en su pecho al llegar a la conclusión de que, en ese momento, ella era como una suave brisa entre sus brazos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Era de noche otra vez, noche de jueves, más precisamente, y apenas un par de luces de la casa de Tenzin continuaban encendidas, la calle era iluminada suavemente por los focos amarillos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dejando escapar un poco su aliento que se evaporó en la inesperadamente fría temperatura, apoyó la espalda en la pared detrás de él y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta de madera oscura. Y para su sorpresa, una silueta oscura salió del costado de la casa, justo por el pasillo que llevaba al patio trasero, y sólo hizo falta que ésta llegara hasta donde el farol alcanzaba a iluminar para comprobar que se trataba de Korra.

-¿No era más fácil salir por la puerta de entrada?- le preguntó cuando ella estaba a un par de metros de distancia y vio que una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios de la morena.

-Tenzin insistía en que siguiera la pelea por la radio, porque mañana temprano tenemos escuela…- comenzó livianamente, encogiéndose de hombros.-Así que le dije que eso haría, prendí la radio…y salte por la ventana.

Mako sólo pudo dejar escapar un gruñido desaprobatorio, negó con la cabeza y no opuso resistencia cuando Korra pasó el brazo por su cintura, atrayéndolo con una sonrisa socarrona. Lo siguiente que supo es que se estaban besando y que ella lo había empujado fuera del radio de la luz de los faroles.

-¿Dónde está Bolin?- preguntó la Avatar luego de unos minutos en los que se habían perdido en los labios del otro, notando por primera vez la ausencia del maestro tierra.

-Él se adelantó, dijo que no conseguiríamos entradas si llegábamos tarde. Habrá muchísima gente…- le explicó, mientras comenzaban a caminar y las palabras quedaron allí ya que ella asintió en comprensión. Se ajustaron la ropa mejor, intentando ocultar sus rostros lo mejor posible entre las bufandas y debajo de los gorros.

Ya le había comenzado a molestar el tener que estar siempre ocultándose para no ser víctima de los acosos de los paparazzis. Ya los habían catalogado como la _pareja número uno del torneo_ y hasta había visto ridículos posters de ellos dos, rodeados de corazones con sus nombres entrelazados. Realmente empalagoso.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos a la primera batalla del círculo profesional de pro-bending!

La voz gangosa del relator estalló a través de los parlantes y la multitud se entusiasmó rápidamente, entre gritos, aclamaciones y aplausos.

-¡Como todos los años los dieciséis mejores equipos de la liga competirán por el fabuloso premio de ser coronado como los mejores entre los mejores! Sin mencionar el generoso premio en metálico que los espera con la copa…- continuó hablando, Korra no escuchó más, estaba muy concentrada asesinando con la mirada al equipo que estaba en la arena, estirándose antes del combate.

-¡Y con ustedes… Los Lobosmurciélago!- exclamó la voz de los parlantes con una emoción perfectamente trabajada.-Los actuales campeones abrirán el torneo con el primer combate contra las Red Sands Rabaroos(*)…

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, Mako le apretó apenas la mano, estaba sentado a su costado izquierdo, lo miró y él le arqueó una ceja por toda pregunta. Ella asintió distraídamente, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía transmitir confianza.

-Son unos imbéciles. No les des importancia.- murmuró el joven maestro fuego.

Korra se rió con ganas esta vez, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Eso te dijo la toalla aquella vez cuando la prendiste fuego?- dijo divertida.

Mako se sorprendió por su respuesta y frunciendo el seño, se alejó para prestar atención a la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

La Avatar se quitó el pañuelo del rostro por un segundo para dejar un rápido beso en la mejilla del pelinegro, mientras una gran sonrisa crecía en sus labios al notar como él intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. Repitió el gesto, esta vez dejando un par de besos peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Cuando estaba por hacerlo por tercera vez, Mako fue lo suficientemente rápido como para girar el rostro y atrapar sus labios entre los propios.

-¡Y los Lobosmurciélago ganan la batalla por knock-out!

Ambos se separaron para mirarse con un poco de sorpresa por lo que habían oído.

Sin embargo, Mako habló luego de unos segundos:-No te preocupes, no son rivales para ti.

Ella asintió vagamente, pero no dijo nada.

Había algo extraño en la forma en la que Mako había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**(*): Tengo serias dudas sobre las traducciones de los equipos, así que opté por ponerlos como los encontré en inglés.**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**¡Buenas! Hasta acá llegamos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, les pediría encarecidamente que si encuentran errores (ya sean de ortografía o coherencia) me avisen… porque escribí esto de un tirón y no pude revisarlo como debería (mil disculpas, ¡agenda apretada!). En fin, un pequeño pantallazo sobre el torneo y para la próxima ya veremos, ¿Qué les parece el tema de que nuestros dos tórtolos hayan sido nombrados como la **_**pareja número uno del torneo**_**? Personalmente, quisiera sacarle un poco más de provecho a esta situación… Pero atentos, espero que hayan notado que ninguno de los dos ha dicho dos palabras muy importantes… pueden imaginarse cuáles serán, ¿no?**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews y dieron sus favoritos. Es importante para mí, se los agradezco de corazón **** además de la paciencia.**

**kokoro kokuo: hola! Gracias por el review! En este fic en particular no tengo pensado emparejar a Bolin con nadie, es decir, nadie me convence para él, espero que en las próximas temporadas de la serie aparezca alguien que lo merezca jaja **** Tomé el concejo y agregué una pelea, como ya habrás visto, espero que haya sido de tu agrado!**

**Abia: gracias por el review antes que nada, yyyy eso de Tahno besando a Korra está… un poco lejos de los planes, quizás un poco más ahora… ¿sirve igualmente que Tahno haya hecho enfurecer a Korra? Es decir, este es el momento en el que con Mako están comenzando a fijar sus sentimientos, por lo menos antes de la próxima tormenta jeje**

**Time Death****: Apa! Me estás rastreando? Jajaja Bueno, para comenzar, gracias por el review! **** me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también… como verás, es más romanticón entre Mako y Korra (creo que hacía falta un poco más… de acción entre ellos ;) y sí, Bolin continúa siendo inoportuno… en fin, Iroh II está a la vuelta de la esquina (o en el próximo cap) y quizás, dependiendo como mis dedos tengan el capricho de escribir (la historia se escribe sola a veces), haya algún tipo de triángulo amoroso jeje...ah, y quizás Mako no necesite el escudo después de todo… o sí? Ya veremos!**

**Korra-Mako**** : Hola! Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por la paciencia!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! Espero que les haya gustado!**


	10. Cumplir las promesas

**Cumplir las promesas**

_Si aprendemos la lección__  
__sabrás que al fin,__  
__el misterio es contradicción__  
__con todo aquello que conoces,__  
__a veces hago todo al revés,__  
__el tsunami llegó hasta aquí__  
__lo vi venir…_

(Me quedo aquí – Cerati)

Korra se movió hacia su izquierda con fluidez, el ataque de fuego ni siquiera llegó a rozarla y a cambió, envió un látigo de agua que golpeó certero a su contrincante, derribándolo con facilidad. La multitud a su alrededor estalló con gritos entusiastas y la voz del relator se sumó, aunque para ella todo sonó lejano, ajeno a lo que ocurría allí.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Bolin levantando un disco de tierra para cubrirse de un ataque del maestro agua control rival, en tanto Mako aprovechó para expulsar una llamarada hacia este, logrando que retrocediera una casilla más.

El relator vociferó algo más, pero ella no le prestó atención, demasiado inmersa en la batalla. Mako cruzó por su costado, en una maniobra ensayada, se situó justo a su costado, casi codo con codo y cuando el contrincante que restaba, un maestro tierra, creyó ver la oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro enviando directamente su ataque hacia ellos, Korra levantó una fuerte pared de hielo que frenó el ataque, aunque fue derretida casi enseguida por su compañero.

La pequeña nube de vapor despistó al maestro tierra y fue suficiente para que Bolin le lanzara un disco de tierra que impactó en el confundido rival y lo envió fuera del ring.

La última lámpara se encendió y eso lo hizo sólo más oficial.

-¡Los Hurones de fuego han conseguido su primera victoria!

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó la Avatar para sonreír con suficiencia, dio un gran salto y fue recibida por los brazos de Mako, quien la sostuvo en el aire unos segundos en un abrazo al que se sumó Bolin, que chillaba con emoción. Los flashes volaron en su dirección, pero ninguno de los tres les dio importancia.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN

-¿Has escuchado lo que dijeron de nosotros en las noticias?- dijo una voz a su espalda, Mako no se molestó en levantar la cabeza. Sabía quien era.

-Puedo imaginarlo. De todas formas, es sólo el principio.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se desprendía las hombreras del uniforme.

Habían alabado inmensamente a los Hurones, resaltando la perfecta sincronía que tenían en batalla, de todas formas, algunos se atrevieron a señalar que se trataba en gran parte por la "conexión sentimental" entre dos de sus miembros.

Korra caminó hasta él, se sentó a su costado, sus ojos azules, que parecían cansados, miraba hacia un punto equis en la pared y su expresión estaba en blanco, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en ordenar su equipo como para darse cuenta de aquello.

-Hoy llegó una carta.

Eso fue suficiente para captar la atención del maestro fuego, que levantó la cabeza automáticamente hacia ella, mirándola con una sensación extraña en el pecho. No necesitaba que Korra dijera más para saber a qué se refería.

-¿Y qué decía?- preguntó, no muy seguro de querer más especificaciones.

Pero una parte de él quería que le dijera que no había grandes noticias por las que preocuparse.

-Surgieron algunas cosas nuevas, uno de los capitanes vendrá a reunirse conmigo.

-¿Cuándo?

-En dos días.

El aire se trabó en sus pulmones cuando la escuchó. No sería hasta la semana siguiente que tendrían el próximo enfrentamiento, pero dos días se pasarían volando.

Korra lo miró finalmente, sus grandes ojos azules tenían plasmada una incertidumbre que los calaba a ambos igual de profundo. Quiso decirle que él entendería si debía irse, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta y no querían salir.

La Avatar comenzó a quitarse el equipo para guardarlo en su gaveta, dándole la espalda, y el silencio de los dos no parecía hacer más que crear un abismo horrible.

Finalmente, intentando controlar su nerviosismo, Mako se acercó hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura y antes de dejar su barbilla sobre el hombro femenino, depositó un pequeño beso en la base de su cuello.

-Estaremos bien.- murmuró con la voz más ronca de lo que pretendía. Tras algunos segundos, Korra dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del maestro fuego.

Sabían que esas palabras resultaban más universales y relativas que otra cosa. Pero en ese momento, era todo lo que se podían decir.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN

Ese día era sábado y tenía pocas posibilidades de encontrar a Korra en su casa, pero lo intentaría de todos modos, ella no le había dicho a qué hora llegaba el emisario y dudaba que a esas horas (seis y media de la mañana) ya estuviera reunida con este.

A pesar del estómago cerrado y el poco humor con el que se levantó esa mañana, se obligó a desayunar lo necesario y cruzó las tres casas que separaban la suya de la de la Avatar. Aunque el sol calentaba tibiamente, estaba fresco gracias al viento y algunos charcos todavía resistían, producto de la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta tres veces y en un minuto más apareció el rostro sonriente de Pema que lo invitó a pasar.

-Korra aún no despierta, hoy no van a ir a entrenar a la isla.- le explicó brevemente la mujer, a quien a esas alturas el vientre hinchado por el embarazo le ocupaba gran parte del cuerpo, lo que la obligó a volver a su asiento en el costado de la baja mesa para descansar.

Mako se sentó a un costado, los nervios le quitaban el hambre aunque todo se viera extremadamente apetecible y supiera que podía comer lo que se le antojara, después de todo casi era parte de la familia.

-¿Qué sabemos de la comitiva que llega hoy?- se animó a preguntar luego de unos minutos, Pema levantó la vista de su té, con una sonrisa suave, como si supiera que eso era lo que iba a preguntar.

-Bueno, no es una visita oficial, por lo que los recibiremos aquí mismo. Tenzin prefirió mantener las cosas un poco más en el anonimato antes de que el resto del comité se entere, cree que las cuestiones de la Avatar no deben ser intervenidas por aquellos narices paradas.- objetó la mujer, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

No era ningún secreto la mala relación entre el hijo del Avatar Aang y Tharlok. Y era comprensible, el hombre daba asco de lo ambicioso.

Mako asintió vagamente, sin saber si era correcto seguir inquiriendo.

-Estarán aquí en cualquier momento y se quedarán a almorzar, cuestiones de hospitalidad, ya sabes.- continuó la mujer como si le leyera la mente, y el maestro fuego hizo un esfuerzo para controlar su ansiedad.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No es como si le dijeran que después de esta reunión Korra iba a irse para siempre.

¿No?

Tomó una respiración profunda para controlarse y por puro impulso se llevó comida a la boca.

-Buenas días.- murmuró una voz soñolienta detrás de él, que estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta.

Se giró rápidamente, con las mejillas hinchadas por la comida que estaba tratando de masticar.

Korra estaba de pie en el umbral, con la cadera ladeada y una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. Lo miró, arqueando una ceja por toda pregunta.

-Mako vino a hacernos una linda visita de sábado por la mañana…- introdujo Pema, y por el tono de su voz sabía que encontraba divertida la situación.

-Buenos días.- saludó, después de hacer un esfuerzo máximo por tragar que le hizo doler la garganta. En su estómago el bolo de alimento pareció golpearle el fondo.

La ojiazul se sentó a su costado y mientras se estiraba de formas graciosas, seleccionaba qué era lo que iba a desayunar. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con los bocadillos en su plato y hubo mezclado el té con un chorrito de leche, se giró hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa de labios cerrados.

Como no podía evitarlo, el pelinegro se inclinó hacia ella, presionando sus labios en un beso casto, pero que le sirvió para devolverle la sensación de realidad.

-¿Lista para hoy?- preguntó y la Avatar lanzó una pequeña risita.

-Pareces más ansioso que yo…- dijo Korra, encogiéndose de hombros antes de llevarse comida a la boca.

Mako simplemente la miró, un poco avergonzado de su propia actitud. Por otro lado, sabía que la joven Avatar estaba fingiendo, estaba muy seguro de no ser el único que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¡Buenos días familia!- saludó Tenzin, apareciendo por la puerta, el hombre parecía tan en control como siempre y Mako lo admiraba por eso.

-Oh, ¿Han leído lo que se ha escrito sobre ustedes?- dijo Pema de repente, extendiéndoles un periódico y sonriéndole cómplice a su marido que proseguía a sentarse a su costado y depositaba una mano en su vientre con cariño, aunque en su rostro había sin duda una mirada divertida.

Ambos jóvenes arquearon una ceja intrigados y sus ojos volaron rápidamente al encabezado de la noticia.

"_La pareja del torneo se conecta para lograr una gran victoria, el amor todo lo puede_"

Mako no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco y Korra casi escupe todo el té que tenía en la boca.

-Es curioso, en su última carta el general me preguntó acerca de estas noticias tan particulares…- comenzó Tenzin, quien por alguna razón no dejaba de mirar cómplice a su mujer.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- inquirió rápidamente Korra, apoyando su taza sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Que una Avatar también tiene el derecho de estar enamorada…- comenzó el maestro aire con una sonrisa que pretendía ser pacífica, a los dos adolescentes se les subió el color a la cara.-Pero le dije que eres muy responsable y tu noviazgo no representará un problema, además Mako es un buen chi…

-¡No somos novios!- exclamó la Avatar de vuelta quizás con excesivo énfasis, ganándose una mirada interrogante del ojidorado a su izquierda.

-¿Y qué somos?- preguntó lentamente, comenzando a sentir que su ansiedad mutaba en algo más.

Korra pareció caer en cuenta de sus palabras y lo miró con la boca abierta, quiso balbucear algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo coherente, escucharon el ronroneo leve de un automóvil aparcándose en el frente de la casa.

-Están aquí.- dijo Tenzin concluyentemente y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

Los demás lo imitaron con mayor o menor rapidez en el caso de Pema. Efectivamente, había uno de los nuevos automóviles de la empresa Sato y de él bajaba un hombro uniformado, secundado por otro par que parecían tener menor categoría.

Mako arqueó una ceja al verlo, el hombre caminaba regio, con la frente bien alta y sus rasgos eran duros y bien definidos. Era imposible no notar los intensos ojos dorados en su rostro pálido, enmarcado por el corto pelo negro.

-Es como una versión adulta y militar de ti…- murmuró Korra a su costado, parecía divertida.

A él no le simpatizó mucho ese comentario.

Lo esperaron en el umbral de la puerta y el tal general esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su expresión dura al verlos.

-Es un honor para mí conocerlos, maestro Tenzin, Avatar Korra.- dijo con una solemnidad muy propia de la realeza.

Y entonces lo reconoció… se trataba de Iroh II, el más joven general de la armada y miembro de la familia real.

-El honor es nuestro.- se apresuró a contestar el maestro aire, con una expresión complacida, ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano cordialmente.

Enseguida, la mirada del general pasó a la Avatar y detrás de ella, Mako se adelantó un paso protectoramente.

-Usted debe ser la Avatar Korra.- habló Iroh II, y la joven extendió una mano hacia él, imitando el gesto de su maestro.

-Ella es mi esposa Pema y él es nuestro vecino, Mako.- presentó Tenzin después, en tanto posaba una mano protectora sobre el hombro de la mujer embarazada.

Algo en la expresión de Iroh II llamó la atención del joven maestro fuego, pero fue sólo un instante antes de que el general volviera a ocultar cualquier sorpresa.

-Ahora, por favor, pase.- indicó el maestro aire y con eso, los dos hombres y la Avatar se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca que funcionaba de estudio.

-Mako, creo que deberíamos esperar aquí.- susurró Pema, tomándolo suavemente por el brazo.

El joven maestro fuego se limitó a asentir, no muy conforme, pero sin rechistar.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN

-¿Mako?

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, sin tener la menor intención de despertarse. Todavía le dolían cada uno de los músculos después del intenso entrenamiento al que se había sometido intentando distraerse.

-¿Mako?

Una mano lo sacudió despacio y él se limitó a seguir tumbado, la voz sonaba ahogada por la almohada y aunque era femenina, no estaba prestando atención como para reconocerla.

-¡Mako!

Su nombre resonó en su oído con demasiado volumen. Cabreado, se sentó de un tirón dispuesto a gruñir una amenaza.

Se encontró con que los ojos azules de Korra lo miraban intensamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- se las arregló para decir, intentando adivinar el por qué de la visita.

La Avatar se acercó hasta él, tomando asiento en un costado de la cama y sin decir más, lo besó.

Tardó en responder, sorprendido, sintiendo como las manos de la morena se perdían en su cabello y sostenían su cabeza. Los labios de la joven fueron demandantes y recordó que la última vez que lo había besado así, ambos estaban discutiendo en un pasillo vacío.

Después de ese beso, ella lo había dejado solo.

Y con esa impresión fue que encontró energía para ponerse a la altura de la joven Avatar. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior con quizás un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, consiguiendo que ella abriera la boca y así profundizar el contacto definitivamente. En tanto, sus manos viajaron a su cintura y tiró hacia él, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector.

Se separaron tras la falta de aire y era fácil notar las respiraciones irregulares de ambos. Se perdió en su mirada azul, que estaba repentinamente oscurecida, pero no le fue difícil notar la angustia en ellos.

-Ganaremos este torneo.- le dijo resuelta la joven Avatar.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN

La multitud rugía fuera, alentados por la voz del relator. Los tres estaban de pie cerca de la baranda, esperando a que los llamaran a la arena. Las luces desde el escenario se colaban y generaban un juego interesante de sombrar y luces sobre sus uniformes.

Bolin se sentía un poco cohibido y emocionado por la solemnidad del momento. Los tres Hurones de Fuego estaban en silencio, con la concentración de tres guerreros que estaban a punto de partir a la batalla que decidiría el destino del mundo, donde se dejaba todo o nada, donde nada era más importante que la consciencia de sí mismos y de su alrededor…

El maestro tierra sonrió ante el pensamiento, hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Ni siquiera era la final, pero sus su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban tomándose las cosas tan en serio… Enfocados totalmente en lo que debían hacer para ganar.

Ni siquiera los rumores, las tretas de Tahno o el acoso de la prensa rosa los distraerían de su meta.

Sin embargo, algo se turbó en la mente del joven ojiverde, mientras los engranajes comenzaban a correr en su cabeza.

Los diálogos de la conversación que había tenido con Korra hacía unos días se repitieron en su cabeza y recordó que el tal general estaba por ahí, sentado en algún lugar, como un espectador más. A Bolin no le gustaba pensar en lo que ese tipo significaba.

Y las palabras de Korra retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ella había sido muy clara…

"_Cumpliré mi promesa… Pero hay otras cosas más con las que debo cumplir_"

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN**

**Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero como dije… los estudios.**

**Antes que nada, espero que les haya gustado el cap, en los próximos capítulos veremos qué papel jugará Iroh II y qué es lo que sabe Bolin… ¿También lo sabrá Mako o Korra se quedó callada?**

**Se verá…**

**Ah, visto como viene la historia, sip, se alargará más de lo que tenía pensado al principio, pero no creo que eso sea algo malo, solamente van a tener que esperar más para saber el final ;) jaja**

**No pude responder los reviews, mil disculpas, pero intentaré hacerlo en estos días cuando tenga un tiempo disponible. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**ValSmile****, ****Videl23Korra****, ****Deyitha****, ****Karol, ****Korra-Mako****, ****Lily Loop****, ****yourdeathangel91**

**Por sus reviews! Animan a seguir escribiendo :D y me alegro que les haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este no haya decepcionado.**

**En fin, hasta la próxima! Que espero no será mucho, en poco tiempo estaré más libre de mis obligaciones. Espero sus comentarios sobre el cap ;)**

**Saludos!**


	11. ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

**¿Qué es lo que no sé?**

_Te comportas de acuerdo__  
__Con lo que te dicta cada momento__  
__Y esa inconstancia, no es algo heroico,__  
__Es más bien algo enfermo__  
__No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas__  
__Ni contemplarlas sabiamente.__Quiero que me trates suavemente._

_(Soda Stereo – Trátame Suavemente)_

La primera vez que Korra faltó al entrenamiento, ambos hermanos se extrañaron, pero no hicieron mayores comentarios aunque sus miradas viajaban al reloj en la pared cada tanto.

La segunda vez y tras haberse asegurado de preguntarle reiteradas veces si asistiría, Mako se sintió un poco mosqueado y Bolin intentó aliviar el estado de ánimo haciendo que Pabú hiciera la danza de la lluvia vestido con un traje ceremonial de color caramelo. No sirvió demasiado, pero al menos lo hizo sonreír.

La tercera vez, Mako se sintió tan frustrado que casi hiere a su hermano cuando una llamarada se escapó de su control. Todo a raíz de un desafortunado comentario del maestro tierra, que intentó justificar las ausencias de Korra.

No le molestaba que faltara, tan sólo sentía que le estaba mintiendo.

Así que ese día, se decidió a enfrentarla en el camino al colegio. Más bien, se despertó más temprano y entró a su cuarto diciéndole a Pema que le llevaría el desayuno a la cama.

La sonrisa ensayada y suave en su rostro desapareció ni bien azotó la puerta de la habitación con una patada, consiguiendo un gruñido ahogado de la morena que tenía la cabeza hundida en su almohada.

-Buenos días…

Korra saltó de la cama, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos en su expresión somnolienta.

-Oh, espíritus, pensé por un segundo que eras…- comenzó aturdida y aunque una sonrisa de alivio comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, Mako la interrumpió, dejando con más fuerza de la necesaria la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

-¿El ilustre general Iroh?

El tono mordaz sorprendió un poco a la joven Avatar que arqueó una ceja, en tanto la sonrisa desapareció.

-En realidad, sí. Sabes, han estado siendo un poco invasivos con mi espacio personal… si supieras…

-No, no lo sé.- contestó rápidamente, tomó la silla frente al escritorio y se acercó a la cama, sentándose frente a ella, con una expresión neutra.-Me gustaría saberlo, sabes, me has estado evitando los últimos días, desde la batalla, y para ser honesto, creo que todos los demás saben más que yo sobre ti. Hasta las estúpidas revistas de chimentos.

Sacó de su bolsillo una revista de letras rosadas en las que había dos fotos, en una, Mako salía de su casa vestido con sus ropas de entrenamiento rojas, encapuchado y mirando hacia el suelo, como era costumbre para evitar los flashes de los acosadores. En la otra, una solemne Korra estrechaba la mano de Iroh, ambos escoltados por los soldados inexpresivos que siempre lo acompañaban. Había una frase que simplemente decía: "¿Separados?"

-Tienen un informe bastante completo de tus movimientos en estos últimos días, fue informativo, así que no es necesario que me expliques dónde has estado al menos físicamente.- le dijo, intentando controlar la ira en su voz.

Los ojos azules de Korra estaban clavados en la portada de la revista, y parecía un poco renuente a enfrentarlo.

-Mako… Yo… realmente lo lamento.- balbuceó, sus cejas se inclinaron hacia dentro y la expresión penosa casi hace que olvidara su enojo. Casi.

La joven Avatar se quitó las frazadas de encima y se sentó de un tirón, Mako hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su mirada en el rostro de ella y no en el cuerpo moreno femenino apenas vestido con un shorts de pijama y una musculosa de tirantes.

-Ha sido difícil, al parecer, ha habido brotes de… intolerancia hacia los maestros en toda Ciudad República gracias a las mafias y se ha extendido hacia el resto de los reinos, donde esos malnacidos hacen negocios extraños.- le explicó brevemente y arrugó con los dedos de los pies la revista.-Apuesto que esta porquería no te contó eso.

Mako tomó una respiración profunda, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espalda pegada al respaldo de la silla, todavía haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la furia que sentía. Una parte de él sabía que no debía culparla, pero sus instintos le decían que había algo más.

Se inclinó hacia delante, la tomó de las manos y esperó pacientemente que Korra se atreviera a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella se tomó algunos segundos en los que hizo acopio de toda su valentía.

-Korra, sé que has estado ocupada. No estoy molesto por eso, es sólo que nos has estado evitando, por lo menos a mí, si estabas tan ocupada podrías haberme avisado y lo entendería.- explicó lo más suave que pudo, ella asintió vagamente.-Es sólo que siento que no estás diciéndome toda la verdad.

La joven Avatar se rió, inclinándose hacia atrás, le soltó las manos y se alejó un poco, haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su incomodidad.

-Ya sabes, no puedo decirte todos los planes que tenemos para atrapar a estos mafiosos.- dijo, con una falsa seguridad que irritó a Mako.

-No es eso lo que quiero saber.- replicó casi con un gruñido y se acercó nuevamente a ella, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón y reduciendo nuevamente la distancia entre sus rostros.

Korra respiró con fuerza, intentando mantener la compostura. Sus narices casi tocándose y el fuego brillando en los ojos dorados de él.

¿Era tan terrible sólo querer besarlo y olvidarse un maldito segundo de todas sus "responsabilidades de Avatar"?

Ella era impulsiva por naturaleza, así que se inclinó hacia delante, eliminando los pocos centímetros que quedaban y lo besó. Sus labios estaban más cálidos que los de ella, siempre, a veces pensaba que aunque ella estuviera volando de fiebre, los labios de Mako estarían más calientes que los suyos.

Y aunque sabía que aquello no era lo que él estaba buscando, sonrió en medio del beso cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla por la cintura y su peso en el colchón cuando se apoyó en una de sus rodillas para sostenerse mejor.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó la puerta cuando se abrió, pero sí cuando alguien tosió detrás de ellos intentando llamarles la atención.

La Avatar fue la primera en separarse, a regañadientes, del beso, para mirar quién estaba de pie allí. Se sonrojó un poco al ver que se trataba de uno de los soldados de Iroh.

-Buenos días, lamento interrumpir, pero el General me ha enviado a dejarle una misiva.- habló el hombre con una voz trabajadamente neutra, mientras sostenía una pequeña carta en la mano izquierda.

Mako se dio vuelta para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada, en medio de una total expresión de fastidio.

-Gracias, puede dejarla en el escritorio.- dijo recuperando la voz Korra e intentando una sonrisa, a pesar de que no le gustaba la sensación de ausencia que habían dejado Mako al apartarse y volver a tomar asiento en la silla.

El soldado asintió, hizo lo que le decía y una pequeña venia antes de retirarse.

-Pema podría haber recibido la estúpida misiva.- escupió Mako inevitablemente molesto por la interrupción.

-Tienen orden de entregármelas a mí y a nadie más, por seguridad…- explicó Korra y se levantó de un salto, caminando hasta el escritorio para tomar la taza de té, mordisquear distraídamente una galleta y abrir la carta color ocre que tenía su nombre escrito.

La observó leer el papel por unos segundos, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y apoyaba ligeramente la cadera sobre el filo del mueble. A pesar de su intriga, sentía que no debía inmiscuirse en la cuestión, pero definitivamente no iba a quedarse allí como un tonto… Así que se levantó y caminó con toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

-Debo irme.- dijo ásperamente y azotó la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

No se sorprendió cuando encontró sólo a Bolin en la esquina, el maestro tierra tenía su habitual cara de dormido y apenas si balbuceó un saludo, pero ella estaba demasiado despierta.

-¿Dónde está Mako?- preguntó quedamente, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la escuela.

-No lo sé, cuando desperté no estaba por ningún lugar de la casa y no creo que lo hayan secuestrado, tampoco estaba su mochila.- divagó el ojiverde mientras hacía señas con la mano distraídamente.

-Bolin, fue a mi casa más temprano y se marchó furioso.- señaló un poco intranquila y automáticamente el maestro tierra giró para mirarla con una expresión curiosa.

-Oh… supongo que hablaron al respecto de…

-No, no hablamos de esa cuestión en realidad, es decir, quería decírselo, pero llegó uno de los soldados de Iroh para dejarme una carta y Mako se marchó furioso antes de que pudiera explicarle nada…

Bolin asintió en comprensión y llevó una mano al hombro de su amiga.-Sabes, creo que deberías decirle que luego del torneo pasarás unos meses recorriendo los otros reinos. Él va a entenderlo y no es como si estuvieras faltando a tu palabra o algo así, todo lo contrario, te las has arreglado para convencer a Iroh que es más conveniente comenzar por aquí la búsqueda.

Korra suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

-Ey, Mako.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por abstraerse en el libro que tenía entre las manos, aunque estuviera repitiendo el mismo párrafo hacía casi media hora.

-Cuando alguien te habla, por educación, al menos lo miras para saber que reconoces su presencia.- continuó Asami, que estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión divertida en el rostro.

El aludido finalmente la miró, lanzando un suspiro cansino.

-Hola Asami, lo siento, no estoy teniendo un buen día.- contestó, y aunque estaba un poco sorprendido de que le dirigiera la palabra una vez más, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¿Cómo va el torneo?- preguntó entonces la joven Sato, tomando asiento a un lado de él en el banco a una distancia amistosa.

-Mejor de lo que imaginábamos, la batalla del otro día no fue un gran desafío, aunque era un buen equipo…- explicó, dejando el libro a un costado y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

-Sí, estaba ahí, de todas formas, me perdí los otros encuentros.- admitió la ojiverde con una pequeña mueca.

-Oh, es cierto ¿Qué tal tu viaje de negocios?

-Fue más bien unas mini vacaciones…- dijo con una pequeña risita y su expresión adquirió un tinte extraño, algo más soñadora.-Conocer a la familia real fue mejor de lo que pensé, de hecho el general Iroh y yo viajamos de regreso hacia la ciudad juntos.

Mako se sorprendió por la declaración y no pudo evitar bufar irritado, sospechando que había algo más allí.

-Sé que él se ha estado reuniendo con Korra esta última semana…

Esa última frase llamó la atención del ojidorado.

-Así que tú también conoces al gran general…- se mofó y notó que ella se movía en su asiento, de repente un poco incómoda.

-Nos conocimos en la presentación de los automóviles Sato, él era uno de los interesados en los modelos todoterreno que está diseñando nuestra empresa.- explicó como quien no quiere la cosa y el ojidorado pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa formándose en las facciones de Asami.

-¿Todo terreno?

En el rostro femenino apareció una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.-Así es, como el nombre lo dice, son modelos que pueden recorrer ciudades, campos, bosques, terrenos escarpados… le servirá mucho para su trabajo. De todas formas, los modelos todoterrenos están aún en etapas de prueba…

Asintió vagamente, pensando en que esos fantásticos automóviles le facilitarían la tarea de caza.

-Eso suena genial.

-Lo será.

Y tras aquello, ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que la joven Sato rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, no estaba aquí para hablar de eso…

El maestro fuego no se sorprendió demasiado, pero la miró con una expresión curiosa, esperando que ella se decidiera a continuar.

-Iroh me ha hablado de ti y de Korra, y sobretodo de la situación de su relación, el torneo y…

-¿Así que realmente eres amiga del ilustre general Iroh?- no pudo evitar interrumpir, y una sonrisa irónica se plasmó en su rostro.

Asami le dio una mirada fulminante, arqueando una de sus cejas.-Sí ¿Cuál es el problema?

Levantó las manos delante de su pecho, en total señal de rendición.-Ninguno, continúa, por favor.

Ella pareció dudar unos instantes antes de tomar aire para hablar.-Bueno, él me comentó que el problema no es únicamente en Ciudad República y que probablemente deban ir…

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y era hora de entrar a las aulas.

Asami se interrumpió y tomó una respiración honda antes de continuar.-Creo que tendremos que seguir esta conversación en otro momento. Nos vemos.

Mako se sentía nervioso, tenso, todavía procesando la porción de información incompleta, intentando a su vez rellenar los espacios. Todavía estaba con la mirada perdida, en tanto Asami se alejaba.

Y Korra casi no lo vio mientras corría a hacia el aula, de no haber sido por esa percepción extrasensorial de Avatar que por el rabillo del ojo procesó la figura sentada a rayo de sol, en el banco del patio. Se acercó rápidamente y le gritó su nombre varias veces, pero Mako no reaccionó.

La Avatar terminó por quedarse de cuclillas delante de él, mirándolo atentamente.- ¿Mako? ¿Está todo bien?

El ojidorado finalmente la enfocó y una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro.

-Todo está bien, Korra.- le aseguró con voz grave.

Ella arqueó una ceja, sin terminar de creerse lo que le decía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Mako se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Vamos a clases, llegamos tarde.- dijo aparentemente tranquilo y se incorporó, tomando de la mano de la Avatar, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Olvidé hacer el trabajo de Literatura…- recordó repentinamente la Avatar, sintiendo un poco de pánico al imaginar la cara apática de su profesora cuando se lo dijera.

-No te preocupes, el trabajo era de a dos y ya sabes que somos pareja…

Korra asintió vagamente y rogó a todos los espíritus que él no notara el sonrojo en toda su cara. No era noticia nueva que cualquier tontería que dijera Mako podía hacer que se le acelerara el corazón, pero eso no era una tontería.

-Mako, creo que me gustaría decirte algo…

* * *

**Bueeeenas! No tengo mucho para decir, salvo que mil disculpas por la tardanza!**

**Espero poder actualizar en los próx 15 días, ahora que estoy de vacaciones **

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el trabajito de dejar un review! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Cualquier duda sobre la historia, comentario o sugerencia, pueden hacerlo por supuesto**

**Saludos, hasta la próxima!**


	12. Participar del juego

**Participar del juego**

_Irresistible, remar contra tu atracción.__  
__A tu lado retrocede el tiempo,__  
__cualquier día es el mejor momento,__  
__Increíble tentación es el amor..._

_(Rubí – Babasonicos)_

La mañana comenzó inexplicablemente fría, y podía ver el halo de su respiración ni bien abrió los ojos, a pesar de que la temperatura en su habitación era medianamente aceptable. Estiró los músculos, aspirando el aire frío para convertirlo en calidez corporal, saltó de la cama y se vistió lentamente. Localizó las tres revistas que su hermano le había llevado la noche anterior todavía sobre su escritorio y el sobre sin sellar que Bolin pidió que le enviara a su padre, dentro había varios recortes de periódicos que hablaban sobre sus victorias y una carta de apenas dos párrafos donde su hermano menor no dejaba de hablar sobre el torneo. Probablemente su padre ya estaba al tanto de sus victorias, pero eso no les garantizaría que estuviera presente en caso de llegar a la final.

Mako suspiró, mientras empujaba por sobre su cabeza un buzo rojo con el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego, que Korra le había traído de uno de sus viajes. Miró por la ventana para comprobar que el sol todavía no había salido y encendió su lámpara para ver mejor, mientras hojeaba nuevamente las revistas.

Había unas cuantas noticias sobre ellos, y unas cuantas más referidas a la reciente y prometedora alianza del General Iroh II y la Avatar Korra. Hastiado, pero obligándose a mantenerse al tanto sobre las historias en los medios, reparó en la pequeña reseña que hablaba sobre un trato entre las industrias Sato y las Fuerzas Unidas, que simplemente indicaba el interés en las nuevas tecnologías que podía ofrecer la industria, pero no daba mayores detalles porque los implicados se negaron a ahondar en la cuestión.

Mako apenas podía recordar lo que Asami le había dicho hace unos cuantos días, y se encontró nuevamente interesado en lo que ese acuerdo podría llegar a traerles a todos. Quizás pronto tendría a oficiales de las Fuerzas Unidas en sofisticados vehículos patrullando la ciudad, y se preguntó que diría y haría Lin al respecto.

Y entonces la idea de entrevistar a la tozuda mujer lo golpeó como una realización milagrosa. Tal vez ella tendría algunas respuestas y una forma de acercarse a Korra.

Las cosas no habían ido muy bien entre ellos los últimos días, y probablemente era su culpa. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

* * *

La maestra lo miró, por sobre su taza de café, arqueando una de sus cejas, totalmente suspicaz como era su costumbre.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?- preguntó sin rodeos, después de tragar casi la mitad del contenido de la taza y apoyándola con fuerza sobre la mesa que los separaba.

Mako sonrió apenas, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pensé en venir a saludarte y hablar un poco, las cosas deben estar bastante interesantes con las Fuerzas Unidas en la ciudad. Ha de ser un problema grande.- dijo simplemente, dejando la libre interpretación de la última oración.

Por supuesto, Lyn no era tan tonta como para morder el anzuelo y una sonrisa perspicaz apareció en su rostro.

-Parece que los jefes de la mafia están dando problemas por todo el mapa, Mako, y si los tontos criminales ya daban mala fama a los maestros, sólo imagínate lo que estos peces gordos pueden hacer aquí, en la Capital de la Nación del Fuego y en Ba Sing Se si se les da la gana.

El maestro fuego asintió, entendiendo la gravedad de sus palabras.

-¿Estás cooperando con ellos?- inquirió, intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.

Lyn asintió con gesto grave antes de darle un último y final sorbo a su taza, miró un segundo hacia el ventanal de vidrio que separaba su oficina del resto de la jefatura, donde sus subordinados se movían de un lugar al otro, algunos en sus uniformes y otros ataviados más livianamente, ya que se dedicaban sólo a tareas administrativas.

-Podría decirse, incluso hemos aumentado en número, ahora tengo bajo mi mando algunos hombres y mujeres más, no todos maestros. Son los nuevos conductores designados, no puedo perder a mis maestros del metal control en esas tareas, aunque necesito gente cualificada.

La mujer de cabello cano lo dejó caer casi como un comentario casual, pero él captó la indirecta casi de inmediato.

-Sé conducir.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Asami me enseñó con los prototipos de su industria hace un par de meses. Tengo entendido que son casi idénticos a los finales.

-Estamos usando camiones medianos, motocicletas y vehículos para cuatro personas. ¿Puedes con cualquiera de ellos?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Muy bien, estoy segura de que encontrarás un uniforme de tu talla en los armarios, y como tu tutora en la ciudad mientras tu padre no esté presente, no tendremos mayores dificultades con la contratación.

-No te arrepentirás.

-Sé que no. Y además, me da asco verte flotando alrededor de Korra con ese aura de fracasado que no puede hacer nada para estar cerca de su chica e impedir que el apuesto y joven general intente conquistarla y llevársela lejos.- soltó Lin con una voz monótona que sin embargo destilaba un poco de sarcasmo.

Mako apenas pudo hacer una mueca, totalmente sorprendido de la declaración tan rotunda.

-Pero si haces alguna idiotez, te meteré una patada en el culo con la punta metálica de mi bota. Espero que tengas eso en claro.

El maestro fuego no pudo hacer más que asentir.

* * *

Decir que ese día había empezado un poco raro era un eufemismo. El día estaba siendo terriblemente fuera de lo normal.

Para empezar, Mako había faltado al entrenamiento de ese mediodía, y su hermano apenas pudo decirle dos palabras a cerca de él.

Después, Iroh II había cancelado la reunión de esa tarde, enviándole disculpas y explicándole en una escueta nota que había tenido una imprevista reunión con soldados enviados por sus homónimos de otras tropas, que actuaban sobre la situación en diferentes puntos del mapa y la nota mencionaba casualmente que Lin también estaría allí.

Y por si fuera poco, había una motocicleta que pertenecía a la jefatura de policía de Ciudad República estacionada el pórtico de la casa de sus amigos. Y estaba allí hace horas. Korra daba por hecho que si algo grave hubiera sucedido, la noticia le habría llegado rápidamente.

Pero eso no la detuvo, tomó su abrigo del perchero, se calzó las botas y salió caminando a paso apresurado hacia la casa vecina.

Tocó tres veces, pero nadie respondió. Y supo que era momento de usar sus dotes para falsear sus cerraduras. Agradeció a los espíritus el haber aprendido lo suficiente de metal control como para hacer que la cerradura hiciera ese suave _click_.

Y abrió la puerta lentamente, apenas asomando la cabeza hacia un living oscuro. No había nadie por allí, así que entró, notando rápidamente una chaqueta como las que usaban los miembros de la jefatura.

_Extraño._ Pensó, mientras sus ojos escaneaban la habitación en busca de alguna otra cosa más que estuviera fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, sólo escuchó el sonido de la ducha que provenía del piso superior.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, fue sigilosamente hacia las escaleras y pisó cada uno de los escalones con toda la ligereza posible intentando hacer el menor de los ruidos. Cuando caminó por el pasillo, pudo notar que Bolin no estaba en su habitación, pero desde la puerta que correspondía a la de Mako, se podía entrever la luz.

Se dirigió allí, y abrió la puerta con cuidado, afortunadamente el maestro fuego había mantenido los ejes engranados como para que no hiciera un tortuoso ruido al abrirse y la ojiazul se deslizó dentro sin problemas.

Lo que la sorprendió fue la camisa y los pantalones de la jefatura extendidos sobre la cama, también notó un par de botas de uniformado. En tanto, la ropa del maestro fuego estaba hecha bollos en el piso.

Por lo visto, ese día Mako había utilizado ropa interior con estampas de llamitas anaranjadas. _Qué cliché_.

Entonces eso la llevaba hacia dos caminos…

El primero, el uniforme era de Mako.

La segunda y devastadora opción… era que su amigo, no-novio, interés amoroso, amor eterno según la prensa rosa y compañero de equipo, estaba duchándose con otro hombre en ese baño.

Y Korra quería patearse mentalmente por su imaginación desbordadamente retorcida.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la ropa extendida sobre la cama, eran las ilustres ropas de la talla para un uniformado, en su gama de colores grises y ocres, que contrastaban tanto con los colores cálidos que habitualmente vestía el maestro fuego.

Había un vacío mental en su cabeza justo en el momento en que la puerta del baño se abrió y sus ojos se arrastraron por pura mecánica hacia allí, mientras una nube de vapor escapaba de la pequeña habitación.

-¿Korra? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el ojidorado, mirándola detenidamente, apenas con un pie dentro de su propia habitación ahora invadida por la muchacha.

La joven Avatar no pudo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento, casi como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y un tercer brazo en el abdomen. Mako estaba secándose la cabeza con una toalla y afortunadamente, llevaba pantalones.

Un extraño silencio se extendió por lo menos por un minuto, haciendo juego con el día que estaba teniendo la morena.

-Vi una motocicleta de la jefatura y decidí venir a ver si todo estaba bien.- fue su escueta respuesta, aunque quizás él se refería al hecho de que estaba en medio de su habitación, invadiendo su privacidad.

Mako arqueó una ceja, su expresión apenas le decía nada.

-No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.- le dijo, acercándose al armario para buscar una camiseta blanca que sostuvo en sus manos, dubitativo, no era difícil notar que ella estaba clavando su mirada en su espalda.-Bolin fue hasta el mercado a comprar la comida para hacer la cena.

-Ah. ¿De quién es la motocicleta?- continuó, escéptica.

-Bueno, técnicamente de la jefatura.

Korra frunció el ceño ante semejante respuesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué oficial?

-Oh, no es de un oficial.

-¿Y por qué está aquí?

Mako pareció dudar, todavía sosteniendo la camiseta entre sus dedos, retorciéndola inconscientemente. Y la joven Avatar se sentía cada vez más impaciente, así que avanzó hacía el baño, asomándose sólo para comprobar que no había nadie más allí.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió el maestro fuego.

-Estás actuando extraño.- lo acusó señalándolo con un dedo, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Tú estás actuando extraño.- contestó rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Korra aspiró con fuerza por la nariz, intentando calmarse y razonar.

-¿No hay nadie más aquí?- dijo en el tono más controlado que pudo.

De pronto, una realización milagrosa pareció llegar a él.

-¿Pensaste que estaba con alguien más en el baño?- inquirió sorprendido, el fantasma de una sonrisa hizo acto de presencia, pero se borró rápidamente.- ¿Con quién pensaste que…?

El rostro de la joven Avatar se volvió del color de los tomates, y ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo.- murmuró con la voz ahogada e intentó escaparse, sólo para que Mako la sujetara del antebrazo, evitando su salida.

Inevitablemente, debió enfrentarse a los ojos dorados que parecían querer atravesarla con la mirada. Su respiración se enganchó en su pecho, y ninguna palabra quiso salir.

-Korra… En lo único que tienen razón las revistas de chimentos es que sólo me interesas tú.- le aclaró con un tono bajo, ronco. La joven Avatar podía sentir su aliento golpeándole los labios.-No estés celosa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse del aturdimiento, y aunque no fue posible, le alcanzó para que su boca formara una pequeña sonrisa burlona.-Es bueno saberlo. Aunque no estoy celosa.

Mako le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y besarla, rápidamente atrapando el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos, echando sus brazos alrededor de ella y pegando sus cuerpos. No supo qué la invadió, pero todo lo que podía sentir era una sensación de alivio al sentir el olor de su colonia masculina y la calidez de sus labios contra los suyos. Prontamente, el alivio se transformó en la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Dejándose llevar, lamió el labio de Mako, aventurando su lengua hacia su boca en cuando él le permitió el acceso y encontrándose con su homóloga, que acarició tentativamente. Las respiraciones de ambos fueron contenidas, mientras se ocupaban en profundizar el contacto.

Entonces, el grueso abrigo de Korra se convirtió en un obstáculo para sus fines, y ella no dudó en tirar de él por encima de su cabeza y arrojarlo al suelo, con el grato resultado de que eliminada la barrera, pudo sentir el cuerpo masculino con más definición en contra del propio. Y ella apenas estaba usando una camisa de entrecasa azul oscura, a la que le había recortado las mangas y parte del cuello original.

Mako no la envolvió entre sus brazos, y ya que ambos habían aprovechado la pausa para respirar, volvió a atacar la boca femenina con una necesidad renovada que no tardó en corresponder. Los dedos de Korra pudieron sentir gratamente los músculos de su espalda, explorándolos con una ligereza que rozaba la timidez, como las yemas de sus dedos delineaban cada contorno. Las manos de él, más grandes y cálidas, se deslizaron por debajo de la pequeña remera, pero se mantuvieron en caricias tranquilas en la parte media de su espalda.

Con parsimonia, el maestro fuego pasó a besarle el cuello, esparciendo ligeros besos hasta sus hombros, momento en el que Korra pudo sentir el pelo azabache todavía húmedo cepillándole la mejilla, por lo que se sintió tentada a enterrar sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros y así lo hizo, disfrutando el acto de reconocer, de una forma medianamente inocente, el cuerpo de él.

Mako estaba sano y salvo, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras le besaba la piel regalándole esas sensaciones gratas con sus labios tibios.

No tenía nada por qué preocuparse. O eso quería creer.

En algún momento, terminaron recostados sobre la cama del maestro fuego, ella encima de él, sentada sobre sus caderas, demasiado concentrados en la acalorada sesión de besos, mordidas y caricias como para ser conscientes de algo más que la necesidad física que sentían por la cercanía del otro.

Sin quererlo, recordó la primera vez en la que compartieron un beso… y hablaba de un beso de verdad, esos que se parecían más a los que se estaban dando ahora, le invadió la mente. Y Korra no podía dejar de pensar en la declaración tan directa que él había hecho.

Se alejó entonces, sonriendo tontamente, notando los ojos oscurecidos y el cabello totalmente desordenado de él, que la miró expectante. Tomó aire para hablar… cuando notó el material del uniforme de policía debajo de su mano y al costado de la cabeza de Mako, estaba bordada la insignia que los distinguía. Enseguida frunció el ceño, recordando por qué había ido hasta esa casa en primera instancia.

-Mako… ¿Esto es tuyo?- le preguntó, hablando más cautelosamente de lo que en realidad pretendía.

Él la miró como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando, hasta que, tras algunos segundos, cayó en cuenta.

-Sí. Y podría decir que la motocicleta también.

La mente de la joven Avatar comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, y aunque fuera obvio, una parte de ella se negaba a creer.

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose los alertó y el ambiente terminó de disolverse, Korra apenas miró por sobre su hombro hacia la puerta, casi enseguida, escucharon a Bolin anunciándose.

El maestro fuego debajo de ella intentó moverse, pero ella lo retuvo debajo de su peso, empujándolo por los hombros. Una furia desconocida comenzó a bullir en el interior de la joven Avatar.

-Creo que tienes mucho para explicar, Mako.- advirtió firmemente, y su expresión se tornó un poco feroz.

Lo escuchó tragar saliva, mientras su mirada dorada iba desde la puerta a algún punto en el rostro de la Avatar que nunca eran sus ojos. A ella no le importaba que Bolin los encontrara en esa posición tan comprometedora, solamente quería saber la verdad.

¿A qué estaba jugando el maestro fuego?

* * *

**En fin, después de un largo bloqueo, pude terminar el capítulo, originalmente tenía otro enfoque, pero este me parece mejor… y salió, así que queda.**

**Mil disculpas… espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, todos los errores son míos y no me ofende si los remarcan, así puedo corregirlos , escribí el cap de un apuro, estoy apretada con los horarios y en este momento son casi las cinco de la mañana o.O**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo!: itihas, GirlBender, KABY22, Makorra, Princesa Aldana, sofiara, Daniela, Karol (no me ofendo! Jajaja, lamentablemente este fic es rating T porque no incluirá lemmon, pero estoy pensando en publicar algo más explícito, quizás una serie de one-shots por la cuestión de la actualización, así no se hace tanto lío. La relación no está clara, pero porque ellos se están dejando llevar, en el fondo saben bien lo que sienten, como podrás ver ;) )**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
